


Lessons in Parenting

by SageMcMae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adopted Rin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dad Sesshomaru, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Meddling InuKimi, Mom Kagome, Mutual Pining, Pack Family, Sharing a Bed, Time Travel, baby rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Rin not as a child but as an infant. Unsure how to care for a baby, he seeks help from the only trustworthy human he knows: his brother's miko.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 893
Kudos: 1452
Collections: And Suddenly: A Child, Just.... So cute..., SessKag Week 2020





	1. Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [SessKag Week 2020's](https://sesskag-week.tumblr.com/post/622389245540204544/sesskag-week-mon-20th-july-to-sun-26th-july-2020) Day 4 Prompt: Comedy - Action / Crack / RomCom
> 
> Thank you to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

The stench of decay was offensive when not obtained by his own hand. Glaring at the village before them, the Lord of the Western Lands contemplated diverting his path. It would be a simple task to maneuver around the human hovels. There was no reason to inspect the lands. Death permeated the air. There had been no survivors. 

Despite that, he pressed onward, staying the course. 

While Jaken chatted nonsensically at his side, Sesshomaru scanned the town to confirm what his sense of smell already knew. 

_Wolves._

He grimaced. The mongrels, who lived in the mountains, were one of the lowest classes in the demon hierarchy. Their lack of control, as well as their inability to follow court protocol, made them a nuisance Sesshomaru preferred to avoid. 

His lordship granted him many favors. It also bore the immense weight of duty— a duty he would have to abide by if he came into contact with any who had caused this destruction. Killing a human was allowed for one of three main offenses: theft, murder, or assault. If the latter was done against a female, the punishment would be severe. No mercy was to be shown for such a violation. 

Sesshomaru doubted the wolves had reason to decimate an entire village. While humans were disagreeable creatures, he found it difficult to believe all the inhabitants of the town had committed crimes against the wolves. Killing without cause was cowardly and he despised cowardice. Acting in such a manner meant the wolves were no better than the weak mortal lives they had taken. 

He scanned the vacant huts, stepping over mauled bodies as he passed. _Pathetic_ , Sesshomaru thought scornfully.

A lighter smell caused him to pause. The scent was that of a pup. _Baby_ , his mind supplied. Humans named their newborn offspring differently than his kind. The term was fitting for such a defenseless species. 

Sesshomaru followed his nose to a small hut at the edge of the village. Stepping through the flap, he saw baskets overturned and torn blankets. In the middle of the rumpled fabric, something lay deathly still. 

He swiped his hand over the cloth, removing it to reveal a tiny form. 

His eyes widened. Human or not, the slaughter of children was as abhorrent as assaulting a female. Sesshomaru growled. On instinct, his hand fell to Tenseiga. The blade pulsed and he followed its will. 

Instantly, the child came to life. She blinked her wide brown eyes at him, curiously. Sesshomaru stared at her, pleased by the sword’s power yet at an impasse on what action to take. Sensing the danger towering over her, the babe cried. 

“Silence your incessant bawling,” ordered Jaken, appearing at Sesshomaru’s side. The imp struck the ground with his staff but all he managed to do was cause the infant to shriek in protest. 

“Jaken.” 

“Erm...my apologies, Lord Sesshomaru.” 

“Where is the nearest human settlement?”

“Less than a day’s ride from here, milord,” the imp answered. 

“We shall deliver it to its own kind and be done with it,” Sesshomaru decided, turning to exit the hut. “As long as it travels with us, it will be under my protection. You will take care of it for me.” 

“What?” Jaken squawked. “But, my lord, I know nothing of these worthless humans. How will I—.”

“Are you disobeying a direct command?” Sesshomaru inquired as he paused in the doorway. 

“No, no, milord, of course, not!” the imp hastily assured him. 

“Then do as I have asked.” 

With that, he walked out, leaving Jaken to carry the baby on his own. 

* * *

“Oh, come on, Kagome. You can’t be mad,” Inuyasha pleaded. 

“I can and I am!” she insisted furiously. 

“But you left with him!”

“I didn’t leave with Kouga. I was abducted!” Kagome reminded him. 

“Just because the guy lays it on real thick doesn’t mean he actually loves you. He just wants you because you can see the jewel shards,” Inuyasha said. 

Kagome sighed. It was difficult to agree with him when she was mad. The practical side of her brain understood there was no way Kouga could love her. They’d only just met. Despite his glowing compliments, all he really knew about Kagome was that she could spot the fragments of the Shikon Jewel and that she was attractive. 

_At least to him, anyway_ , she thought ruefully, glaring at Inuyasha. 

Her half-demon friend was too hung up on his first love to notice what she looked like. It was painful but Kagome was realizing that Inuyasha had given his heart away long before they met. It would be silly of Kagome to think he would ever care for her the way he had for Kikyo. 

Still, a kind word now and then wouldn’t kill him. When was the last time the jerk had paid her a compliment? 

“At least Kouga is appreciative,” Kagome snapped waspishly. 

“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Ugh! Never mind. I’m going home,” she declared. “Sango, do you mind if I borrow Kirara? I shouldn’t be gone for more than a few days.” 

The demon slayer shared a look with Miroku. The monk’s gaze flickered from her face to Inuyasha who was sitting with his back turned on them. “Kagome, are you sure about this?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Kagome answered without hesitation. 

“Kirara, go with her,” Sango told her companion. “Safe travels, Kagome.”

“Thanks, Sango.” 

With her friend's blessing, Kagome took Kirara and flew toward the Bone Eater’s Well. She was internally seething, replaying the conversation she’d had with Inuyasha over and over again in her mind. Why did he have to behave that way? It was one thing if he was jealous but Kagome found that unfair. What right did he have to be jealous when every chance he got, he was off running around, trying to track down Kikyo? 

She needed time away from him. A change of scenery would help Kagome clear her mind so she could focus on the task at hand: completing the Shikon Jewel. 

As they neared the well, she heard wailing coming from the forest below.

_That sounds like…a baby!_

“Kirara, down, please,” Kagome urged the nekomata. 

The cat yokai landed in a clearing, keeping close to Kagome as the miko nocked an arrow. She feared what attention the baby’s cries had drawn to its location. Cautiously, Kagome crept around the trees, scanning the grass until she spotted a bundle of cloth at the base of a large oak. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” she exclaimed, rushing over. 

Kagome gathered the child in her arms. Kirara eyed the infant inquisitively. The baby stared at the nekomata’s large red eyes and let out an ear-piercing scream. 

Kirara growled and backed away. Kagome apologized profusely to both her friend and the abandoned child. Rocking the baby, Kagome cooed and sang to her until her cries quieted. 

_Who leaves a baby in the forest?_ she wondered, glancing around. There didn’t appear to be anyone nearby. _I’ll take her to Kaede. She’ll know what to do._

“Mind if you drop me off at the village?” Kagome asked Kirara.

In response, the nekomata lowered herself to the ground so Kagome could climb on her back with the baby. They made their way to Kaede’s hut, Kagome singing softly the entire way. 

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. 

“Jaken.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?” 

“The child— where is it?” 

“I did as you commanded, milord. I took care of it,” the imp answered, bowing lowly. 

“How?” 

“I left it in the woods,” Jaken stated proudly. 

Sesshomaru slammed his fist down on top of the imp’s head. “Take me to it. Now.”

It took several moments for Jaken to recover and several more moments before the imp was able to walk in a straight line. Sesshomaru simmered as his golden eyes followed the servant. 

Eventually, Jaken led him through the forest that bordered his brother’s lands. The half-breed owned nothing, except for Tetsusaiga, yet Sesshomaru referred to the area as his all the same. Besides, it was only a matter of time before Tetsusaiga became his. 

Jaken came to a halt by an oak tree. When he began flailing, Sesshomaru’s gaze hardened. 

“It was here! I left it in this very spot!” the imp cried, hopping up and down with his staff. 

The Lord of the Western Lands scowled. He could smell the lingering essence of the infant but hers was not the only scent in this place. 

“Stay with him until I return,” he ordered Jaken. The imp gazed up at the two-headed dragon, who acknowledged him with a derisive snort.

Sesshomaru would find the child and when he did, he would demand answers from the one who took her. 

* * *

The villagers greeted Kagome with fondness as she strolled to Kaede’s hut. Though they were still wary of Inuyasha, they showed her respect when she visited. A few even approached her to ask how her quest was going. Their questions took a turn when they noticed the infant in her arms. Even in the future, having a child out of wedlock wasn’t considered proper. Kagome hurried to Kaede, hoping to avoid any further inquiries. 

“Kagome,” the elderly miko said from where she was hunched over her fire. “I was not expecting you back so soon.” 

“I was on my way home for some supplies,” Kagome lied, “when I found her in the woods. Someone left her there. Can you believe it? Jerks!” 

Kaede reached for the baby but the moment Kagome handed her over, she screamed. “Oh, no, it’s alright. Don’t cry. This is Kaede. She won’t hurt you,” Kagome reassured the infant, sitting her on her lap. 

“I'd say she's about four or five months old, though it is hard to be exact. She appears to be in good health, though a bit underfed. Sayo is a wet nurse. She can provide for the child until we locate her family,” Kaede suggested. 

“It can’t be anyone from here. You would recognize her,” Kagome pointed out. “Have you been called away to any of the neighboring communities for births in the last few months?” 

The older miko shook her head.

Kagome opened her mouth to ask what they would do if no family was found, when the baby wrapped her tiny fingers around one of hers. She gasped in surprise. “Wow.” Kagome gazed down at her with awe. “She’s got a firm grip.” 

“A sign of perseverance,” Kaede noted sagely. 

“If we can’t find the family, what will happen to her?” Kagome asked, worried. 

“If a home for the child cannot be found, whether with family or a surrogate, I’m afraid there is not much I can do,” Kaede replied. 

Kagome’s blue eyes widened. “Couldn’t we take her to an orphanage or—.”

“Orphanage?” Kaede repeated with a perplexed expression. 

Kagome’s heart sank. Resources were precious in this time. Charity was rare, not because people didn’t care but because they didn’t have anything to give. The concept of massive housings for those unable to get by on their own, especially children, was as foreign as Kagome’s fashion. 

“I’ll find her family,” she vowed. 

“You already have a quest.” 

“I won’t stop hunting the jewel shards. I’m just taking a detour,” Kagome assured her. 

Kaede regarded her with mild confusion, then shook her head. “Inuyasha will not like this.” 

Her face soured. “Yeah, well, I don’t like Inuyasha much right now, so...” Kagome trailed off with a shrug. 

“How will you feed the babe while you travel?” the older woman questioned. 

If she was in her time, there would be baby formula. _That’s it!_ Kagome grinned. “I’ll go home and bring back supplies. We have formula— er, portable milk —that I can take with me on my journey to feed her.” 

The elder miko made a humming noise as she considered this. “You ought to give the girl a name,” she suggested. 

Kagome looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. “Rin,” she decided. “I’m going to call her Rin.” 

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the outskirts of the village, eyeing the town suspiciously. He recognized the scent of the half-breed’s miko. She had passed through here not long ago. The trail led him to the town before doubling back and ending at an abandoned well. 

His nostrils flared. Thousands of demons laid buried at the bottom. The stench of their rotting corpses was overwhelming yet he caught the faint trace of the girl. He peered over the edge and saw nothing but dirt. 

Where had she gone? 

He determined the location did not matter. His prerogative was the child. If the miko was foolish enough to steal her from him, she could not reasonably expect for Sesshomaru to leave the infant in her care. 

She was ill-suited for raising a child. Her strange mannerisms and informal mouth were inexcusable but it was her proximity to his brother that made Sesshomaru dismiss her as an acceptable proxy. The infant required a strong provider, one who could tend to her needs and keep her safe— a task her parents had woefully neglected to do. 

With a final glance at the well, Sesshomaru proceeded down the hillside to the village. 

Movement halted as he neared. The inhabitants, who had been busy with their daily chores, froze upon seeing him. Their reactions were typical. He disregarded them, following the scent of the child to the one-eyed miko’s hut. 

She must have sensed his arrival. Before he could enter her dwelling, she emerged with a quiver of arrows and her bow prepared to fire. 

“What business do you have here, demon?” the old crone inquired. 

“Your apprentice stole what was mine. I have come to reclaim it.” 

The elder glowered after him. “And what purpose do you have with a human child?” 

“That is not your concern. Stand aside,” he ordered. 

“The babe is under the protection of the Shikon Miko. Until she returns, I will guard in her stead.”

Sesshomaru’s hand went for his sword. 

The villagers swarmed around him, intent on protecting the old priestess. He growled lowly. Several people fidgeted but not a single one withdrew. His irritation increased. 

“Tell your apprentice that when she returns, I request an audience,” he said. 

The one-eyed miko nodded and he took his leave. 

* * *

“Kagome, are you sure about this?” her mother asked as she shoved the last of the formula in her backpack. The yellow bag was bulging with all the supplies she’d managed to fit inside. 

“I can’t just leave her,” Kagome returned. “She’s a baby.” 

Her mother looked conflicted. “I know,” she said with a sigh. “At least, you’ll have your friends for support.” 

Kagome stilled. She doubted Inuyasha would be much help. He was still angry with her over the incident with Kouga. Sango would do her best, though she had her own things to worry about. Miroku would be kind. He was a good friend, even if he was a pervert. 

That just left Shippo. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. The kitsune would probably be jealous. As the youngest member of their traveling party, he’d been their token child. Introducing a baby to the group would change their dynamics. 

With tensions already high after the incident with the wolf clan, Kagome decided it might be best if she dealt with Rin on her own. 

Besides, a week or two away would give Inuyasha time to cool off. It wasn’t like he was going to apologize anyway. _Insufferable jerk!_

She tightened the straps on her backpack harder than she meant to and winced. 

“Be careful,” her mother said, hugging her. 

“I will, Mama.” 

Kagome darted out of the house, waving goodbye to her grandfather as she ran past. She followed the steps and hopped over the rim of the well. 

The familiar sensation of time travel rippled through her. It was like diving into water without getting wet. Kagome watched an array of colors twist and fold around her until it came to a stop, depositing the girl in the past. 

She climbed up the side, unaware that a pair of golden eyes were watching her. 

Kagome paused to adjust her backpack, her shoulders already aching from the weight of it. She hoped Rin had behaved for Kaede and Sayo. The villagers were doing her a favor by caring for the infant. Kagome had made sure to pack an extra shampoo for the woman and a first aid kit for Kaede. 

No matter what era, people appreciated gifts. It was a universal language. 

She took one step toward the village and froze. There was a powerful yokai nearby. His aura was strong and familiar. Kagome tensed, expecting the demon to come after her. He didn’t. Her brows knit together. He had caught her unaware so why hadn’t he attacked?

“I know you’re there,” Kagome said, feigning courage. A tall form slipped out of the shadows. “Sesshomaru?” Kagome wished she would have brought her bow along, though she doubted she’d be able to fire it under the weight of her supplies. “Inuyasha’s not here.”

He surprised her by saying, “I desire to speak with you.” 

“Why?” 

“You stole something of mine. I have come to take it back.” 

“I didn’t steal anything!” Kagome retorted. 

“The child you removed from the woods belongs to me,” he persisted. 

Her eyes narrowed. “The child you abandoned, you mean? I don’t think so, buddy. Rin’s staying with me.” 

“Rin?”

“That’s her name,” Kagome informed him. “I’m going to find her family and reunite them.” 

“Her family is dead. The wolves of the East slaughtered her entire village,” Sesshomaru told her tersely. 

She gasped, staggering backward a step. Kouga’s wolves were the reason Rin was alone. They had destroyed her town, stolen her home from her. Kagome fought hard to swallow her tears. She refused to cry in front of Sesshomaru. 

“I revived her with Tenseiga so her life belongs to me,” he stated resolutely. 

“What? What could you possibly want with her?” Kagome asked, her sadness giving way to rage. Who was he to claim a life? Rin wasn’t property. She was an innocent child. 

“What could you?” Sesshomaru countered. 

“I told you. I am going to find her family.” 

“Her family is dead, miko.” 

“Then I’ll find a family to take her in. I’m not handing Rin over to you,” Kagome snarled. 

“I will take her in,” Sesshomaru proposed. 

“No way! You don’t know the first thing about raising a baby, especially a human one.” 

He frowned. Kagome waited for him to unleash his poisonous claws or change into his true form. Sesshomaru could tear through her in a single bite. Yet, he did neither. 

Approaching her, Sesshomaru said, “You will teach me.” 

Kagome’s eyes widened in surprise. “Huh?”

“The child is now a ward of the Western Lands. As such, she is my responsibility. You will share your knowledge on how to care for her.”

“And why would I do that?” 

“In return for your services, I will help you eliminate Naraku and restore the Shikon no Tama,” Sesshomaru vowed. 

“Yeah, right,” she scoffed.

He arched a brow at her derisive response. “You refuse?”

“I don’t trust you,” Kagome returned, crossing her arms over her chest. “How do I know you won’t go back on your word as soon as you get what you want? What’s preventing you from killing me and all my friends?”

“You are ignorant of our ways so I will make this simple. When a daiyokai makes a promise, he is bound to uphold it. To do otherwise would be most dishonorable.” 

“As dishonorable as using Mu-onna to trick Inuyasha into revealing where Tetsusaiga was,” Kagome said, skeptically. 

“Your attempt to shame me is fruitless. I will have what is mine,” he replied. 

It was clear that Sesshomaru meant more than Rin. Kagome set her jaw, a reckless idea forming in her mind. “You want her? Come and get her.” 

Before he could respond, Kagome dropped her pack and took off running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Sesshomaru 'persuades' Kagome to help him raise Rin.


	2. The Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely response to the first chapter!
> 
> Thanks again to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

Whatever he expected of the miko, it was not for her to run. However, if she wanted him to give chase, he would. His inner beast was already snarling, urging him to dig his claws into the ground and take off. He wanted to catch her. 

And he would. 

But not yet. 

No, he would let her think she had surprised him. He scoffed. As if that were possible. Humans were, by definition, extremely predictable creatures. The miko, however, seemed intent to prove otherwise. 

Sesshomaru watched her sprint down the hillside, her supplies forgotten as she hurried toward the child. Without an audience, his lips curled, revealing sharp fangs. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had amused him so. 

She was strange. Her behavior vexed him. 

Still, Sesshomaru had to admit that he was impressed by her candor. Few dared to speak against him. Their fear kept them in line. That was not the case with the miko. She seemed to derive pleasure from being insufferable. 

He waited until she was halfway to the hut before he sprang forward. His boots hit the ground, heavy with purpose. They barely hit the earth between steps, propelling him forth. The beast within howled approvingly. 

The hunt was on. 

And just as quickly as it began, it ended. 

He caught up to her in mere seconds. His clawed hand wound around her waist and he hoisted the miko over his shoulder like a spoil of war. She cried out, first from surprise and then from indignation. Her fists beat upon his back. Sesshomaru chuckled at her flimsy attempts to regain freedom. He would not be deterred. 

“Put me down!” she shrieked. 

The girl was naive. It was foolish to run from a demon, especially one bred with a pack mentality. Packs protected their young. Packs guarded their territories. Packs did not back down from a challenge. 

For such a slight human, she was challenging. Her reiki pressed up against him, aiding in her resistance. It crackled in retaliation, enough to hurt but not enough to leave any lasting damage. He could feel her energy, strong and restless beneath her skin. Yet, the miko appeared unwilling— or unable —to purify him. Sesshomaru was unclear what to make of that. 

“Let me go!” she ordered, kicking her legs against his chest. Her fists continued to pummel his back. Sesshomaru resisted chuckling. Her fiery spirit was good. She would require it if she was to keep up with his demands. 

And he had many. 

Sesshomaru carried her through the village, ignoring the gaping onlookers. He did not care for the opinions of the villagers. Their wary gazes told him they would not attack, at least not until their precious Shikon miko was in danger. Not that it would have mattered. He could eliminate them within minutes. They were not a threat. 

“Inuyasha!” 

His nostrils flared. He shifted her in his hold, set her down and clamped his only hand over her mouth. “Do not call for my brother again,” he commanded.

Her eyes went wide. For a second he suspected she’d scream but then the miko nodded. Cautiously, he removed his hand. She stared up at him, her chest heaving from overexertion. 

“Y-You won’t hurt her?” She asked, stammering. Whether it was a result of fear or the desperate run here, he didn’t care. 

“I gain nothing by harming a human child.” 

“And me?” 

“Killing you would ensure Inuyasha comes seeking death. While the prospect is enticing, you are worth more to me alive,” Sesshomaru told her. 

“For now,” she surmised. 

“Indeed.” 

As the wind blew through, they regarded one another. Gold against blue, silver and white, pale as the moon and sun-kissed— they could not have been more different. Yet, at that moment, Sesshomaru felt something. It was akin to the stirrings of adrenaline before a battle. The sensation ran deep— deep enough to cause his inner beast to growl appreciatively. He was uncertain what to make of such a thing.

A cry alerted them both to the decision at hand. The miko tore her eyes from his, running to the hut. He followed, albeit at a much slower pace. 

When he peeled away the flap, Sesshomaru saw her kneeling over the child murmuring in a soft voice. The miko spoke to the babe while rubbing her back. “It’s alright, Rin. It’s alright. You’re safe,” she repeated over and over again, gently rocking the infant. 

The miko possessed a surprising amount of maternal instinct. Though the child continued to bawl, the cries had lessened in intensity. He was grateful. His ears were ringing with the shrillness of the sound. Any ability the miko has to dampen the noise was welcomed. 

“Leave this place,” a hard voice barked. 

Sesshomaru ignored the one-eyed miko. Her presence had no bearing on his purpose. He heard her draw back the string of her bow. “I will give you one last warning,” she advised. 

“It’s fine, Kaede.” Her apprentice’s words surprised them both. 

The one-eyed miko stared at him as she addressed her pupil. “Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru is not like his brother. Subjugation beads will not be sufficient in protecting you against his powers.” 

“I know,” the girl said. She rose to her feet while cradling the mewling child. 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“ _She_ is hungry,” the miko answered. Her face fell. “No,” she wailed mournfully. “I left her formula at the well.” 

Sesshomaru recalled the yellow pack she had dropped when she sprinted away. “Your bag contains supplies for the pup?” 

“Baby,” the miko corrected, “and yes. I went back home to get her food.” 

“I will retrieve your bag. Be ready to leave when I return.” 

Before she could object, he was strolling out of the hut and up the hill. 

* * *

Kaede didn’t wait a full minute to question her. “Child, what are you thinking, getting involved with a full-blooded demon like Lord Sesshomaru?” 

“He saved her,” Kagome said as if that explained why she was going on with this crazy plan. Truthfully, she had no idea what to do. Raising a child was hard work. Kagome was self-aware enough to know she couldn’t do it alone. She hadn’t expected Sesshomaru to readily admit he wasn’t up for the task either, but here they were. 

“She didn’t take to Sayo?”

“No,” Kaede answered. “Started crying as soon as she woke and noticed you weren’t here.” 

“I’ll feed her as soon as he brings the formula,” Kagome decided. “Did you change her?” 

Kaede nodded. 

“Thank you,” Kagome returned. “I brought you more medical supplies and some shampoo for Sayo.”

“You needn’t bring us offerings. We are merely doing our part.”

“I appreciate your help. I didn’t want to leave her alone but the only person who has been able to go through the well beside me is Inuyasha,” Kagome explained. 

“Because of the beads,” Kaede revealed. “They are infused with your spiritual power, bonding him to you and allowing him to pass through the portal as you do.” 

Kagome mulled this tidbit over. Before she could ask, Kaede was handing her a pair of necklaces. “In case you need them,” she said, “though they won’t offer you much in the way of protection.” 

“I have my bow.”

“You have more than that,” Kaede said sagely. “Remember; your power exists within you, not the jewel.”

“I can’t purify Inuyasha’s brother,” Kagome argued, picking Rin up and trying to calm her. 

“Lord Sesshomaru is not as kind as Inuyasha. He is not to be trifled with,” Kaede warned her.

“Rin’s family is gone. Her entire village was annihilated. There is no one else to take her in. Besides, he made her a ward of the Western Lands,” Kagome shared. 

“Then leave the babe with him and continue your journey,” Kaede suggested. 

“I will, after I get Rin settled. Besides, Sesshomaru promised to help us.” 

Kaede scoffed. “What exactly did he promise you?” 

She sighed. “He told me that in return for my services he would help us defeat Naraku and restore the jewel.” 

Kaede stared at Kagome. “You accepted?” 

“I ran,” Kagome admitted, too busy rocking Rin on her hip to care about the weighty gaze of her mentor. 

The old priestess chuckled. “I can see why he is in such a foul mood. Not many would dare to defy him. He is not known for being merciful.”

“Well, I’m not exactly fond of him either,” Kagome snapped petulantly. Rin wailed. “Oh, no. Shhhh. Shhhh. It’s alright. I won’t let the mean dog demon gobble you up.” 

“Inuyasha will not be pleased when he finds out. His relationship with his brother has always been a source of tension,” Kaede warned as Kagome paced the length of the hut, bouncing Rin. 

“Too bad,” Kagome grumbled. 

“Are you two fighting again?” Kaede asked. 

“He accused me of being some sort of— of...floozie!” Kagome cried indignantly. 

The old woman’s brow creased. She shook her head and sighed. “You two will never get along if you do not learn to communicate.” 

“I communicate just fine. It’s him and his stupid pride that keeps him from acting like a reasonable person. He can’t even say thank you,” Kagome returned angrily. 

Kaede didn’t respond. She took a seat by her fire, prodding the dying embers to reignite them. 

“It’s like he thinks because he was born half-demon he is better than the rest of us,” Kagome went on. “I would say it’s because we are human but Shippo is a full kitsune and Inuyasha still treats him terribly. He’s just a big jerk.” 

“I agree.” 

Kagome gasped, whirling around as Sesshomaru reappeared in the doorway. He was holding her yellow backpack in his remaining hand. Her cheeks burned as she realized it was the subject of her conversation that had cost him his left one.

“Thank you,” she said, reaching for her backpack. 

Sesshomaru held it out of her reach. Kagome’s eyes narrowed.

“We are leaving.”

“Rin needs to eat,” she protested. 

“You can feed the infant once we are out of the village. At the moment, I do not wish to enter a confrontation with my brother.”

Well, that made sense. Inuyasha was the type to swing first and ask questions later. He might not even notice Rin. _Huh_ , Kagome thought with a smile as she studied Sesshomaru. _Maybe he has a heart after all._

“Alright,” she agreed. “Kaede, can you tell the others that I’ve gone...,” Kagome trailed off. “Sesshomaru, where do you plan on raising Rin?” 

He stared at her as though the answer should be obvious. When she didn’t continue, he said, “The Western Palace.” 

Kagome froze. She knew Sesshomaru was the lord of the Western Lands but she’d never considered where he lived. His vagabond existence made it difficult to picture him staying in any one location for very long. The image of him sitting upon a throne was comical. She chortled. 

He arched an eyebrow. 

“Sorry,” Kagome muttered. She cleared her throat. “I’ll see you soon, Kaede. Thanks for everything.” 

“Kagome—,” her mentor began but Sesshomaru was already walking away. 

“I’ll be back in no time,” she promised. Clutching Rin to her chest, Kagome hurried after him. 

Sesshomaru moved through the village with effortless poise. Kagome envied his natural grace. She’d always been a bit clumsy. Her lack of confidence had a lot to do with it, something the dog demon clearly had no problem with. He oozed arrogance. Nothing— not even the murmurings of the villagers —seemed to phase him. He strolled past them without pause.

Meanwhile, Kagome was struggling to calm Rin. The little girl hadn’t stopped crying. 

“I know you’re hungry. I promise, as soon as we are safe, I’ll feed you. You’re gonna love it,” Kagome assured her, speaking in a gentle tone. 

If what Sesshomaru had told her about the wolves was true, Rin hadn’t eaten in almost a day. It was no wonder the poor thing was making such a fuss. 

She tried not to think about Kouga’s involvement in Rin’s fate. He seemed to be the persistent type. Hopefully, he was all talk. Kagome didn’t want him to get into an altercation with Sesshomaru. She knew he wouldn’t win. 

At the top of the hill, Kagome hesitated. She glanced over her shoulder at Kaede’s hut. The old woman was standing just outside, staring directly at her as if she’d known what was on Kagome’s mind. 

“Miko?” 

Kagome’s attention snapped to Sesshomaru. He was several paces ahead of her, waiting expectantly. 

“Am I...I mean will we be safe at your palace?” Kagome asked over Rin’s cries.

“Yes.” 

She nodded. “Alright.” 

They continued through the forest, Sesshomaru leading them through the trees. He didn’t look back to check if she was following. Kagome was sure he could tell. His senses were stronger than hers. If he couldn’t smell her, he could definitely hear her. Or more specifically, Rin. 

“Ah! What is that sound? Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you’ve returned!” 

Kagome scowled. She had forgotten that the demon lord came with an entourage. 

A breath of hot air blew her hair across her neck. Rin screamed and Kagome stumbled away from the two-headed dragon peering down at her. 

“Uh, hi,” Kagome addressed the beast. That was the appropriate way to speak to a creature five times your size, right? 

She positioned Rin on her hip and held out her free hand to the beast, the way one did when meeting a new dog. The dragon lowered his first muzzle, then the second, sniffing her overturned palm. He pulled his heads back and let out a snort. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for clarification.

“He has accepted you,” he answered. 

“Does he have a name?” Kagome asked with a grin as she reached up to pet the beast. Both heads vied for her attention. Rin watched with wide eyes, still crying, though softer now that her interest was piqued. 

Sesshomaru observed her before answering, “No.” 

She frowned. “He should.”

“Insolent wench!” Jaken scolded, raising his staff. “You— ah!”

Kagome glanced at the imp, finding him rubbing his bald head. Sesshomaru stood over Jaken, expression impassive but she knew what he had done all the same. 

“If it bothers you, miko, you may name him,” the demon lord declared. 

“Hmmm,” Kagome hummed, studying the beast. His right head nudged her shoulder. Rin made a noise and Kagome beamed. “I think I’ll name you A and you,” she paused to gesture to his left head, “Un.” 

In response, the dragon pressed one face into her hand and the other against her side. He appeared to have accepted his naming. 

Rin babbled loudly, a brief reprieve from her constant cries. Her hands reached out to the two-headed demon. While the dragon seemed wary of her, he eventually moved his heads around to inspect the child. They stared at each other for a moment, clearly unsure how to react to the other’s presence. When Rin playfully batted at the beast, he merely snorted at her. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Her joy was short-lived, however, when the imp began squawking. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, what is this filthy human doing here?”

“Listen, you,” Kagome said, pointing a finger at the imp. “You can say whatever you want about me but leave Rin alone.” 

“Rin? What is a Rin?”

“The child you abandoned in the woods,” Kagome snapped. 

“I did as my lord asked of me. I took care of that pesky— _Ow!_ Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Enough,” he said tersely. 

While the imp attempted to make amends to his lord, Kagome set Rin down on the grass. A-Un wound his long necks around the child, effectively holding her up while Kagome rifled through her backpack for a container of formula. 

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” she asked the brown-eyed infant. Rin quieted instantly as if she understood. The dragon’s left head peered at Kagome while its right head began sniffing the child. 

Kagome prepared a bottle of formula, careful to make sure none spilled out onto the grass. A-Un watched as she maneuvered Rin into her arms. It took several attempts but finally, the little girl accepted the bottle. Light sucking noises filled the clearing. Kagome relaxed, glad her idea worked. 

She was too pleased with this development to notice Sesshomaru staring at her. 

* * *

There was no reason for him to take responsibility for the child. She was not one of his kind, nor was she his to raise. Yet from the moment he realized she was gone, Sesshomaru had felt agitated. It was only once he was able to see she was safe that the uneasy sensation subsided. 

He had not expected the miko to feel so strongly about the infant. Perhaps, it was her natural instincts taking over, the same way his had when she’d run from him. Sesshomaru thought that after traveling with his brother, the miko would recognize her mistake. 

She hadn’t.

Her scurrying down the hillside had spurred him on. His inner beast had required the trip back to the well to calm down. Sesshomaru knew the miko saw his retrieval of her belongings as a kind gesture. He had no plans to tell her otherwise. 

She did not need to know that his first impulse had been to give chase or that he was ingrained with the need to prove himself. Strength, agility, and dominance were key attributes for the role of a true alpha. His father had been a great warrior, even if his sentimentality had greatly flawed him. Sesshomaru would not make the same mistakes. He recognized the changes going on. He also acknowledged the fact that he’d given the miko his word. 

The child, Rin, would be raised as a ward of the Western Lands, protected for the remainder of her days. Her mortality did not change his vow. 

His assumptions about her worth as a caregiver were wrong. As loathed as he was to admit that, Sesshomaru was far more concerned by the primal response he experienced while watching her with the child. The miko’s nurturing had his inner beast howling for an entirely different reason than before. 

She calmed the infant with the same ease she had approached the dragon. There was an unmistakable fierceness about her. She did not fear the demons around her, rather the woman appeared at ease. Her demeanor set the tone for the child, guiding Rin’s instincts. It was peculiar for something so frail to possess such power. 

Sesshomaru needed to remain composed, lest the miko threaten to undo all that he had worked for. 

“Would you like to hold her?” she inquired. He stared at the baby. The miko did not wait for him to respond. She straightened up, walking the infant over. “Here,” she said, carefully placing the babe into his arm. “Just like this.” 

No sooner were the words out of the miko’s mouth than the child began to bawl. He grimaced. The noise was extremely irritating. 

“Sorry,” the miko apologized, hastily removing his ward. “I guess Rin is still not used to you.” 

“Hn.”

“It may take a few days before she feels comfortable with you.”

“A month,” he decided.

Her blue eyes widened. “What?”

“I will permit you one month to teach me how to care for the infant. If you fulfill your duties, I’ll eliminate Naraku and assist you on your search for the remaining shards of the jewel.”

“And if I don’t?” the miko asked, her voice wavering with a nervous edge. 

He raised his claws, covered in a green cloud of poisonous vapor. “I suggest you do not fail.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My other SessKag fic, [Everything Has Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181863/chapters/61027828) is now complete!


	3. Breaking Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this silly WIP and fill my inbox with love! For reference, I based the Western Palace off of [Himeji castle](https://japanundershoguns.weebly.com/japanese-castles.html) and [Takeda castle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takeda_Castle).
> 
> My continued thanks to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

__

_This may be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me_ , she thought. Kagome was perched upon A-Un, one arm wrapped around a sleeping Rin while the other held tight to his reins. Her heart was pounding, her cheeks had turned red, and her body was stiff. Beside them, Sesshomaru floated, toting both Jaken and her bulging backpack. Her lips turned upward as the tension broke. She giggled. _We must be a sight!_

It earned her a glare from the demon lord. Jaken muttered something rude under his breath. Despite his master’s reprimand, he had not warmed up to the idea of Kagome and Rin joining them. He was even more unhappy when Sesshomaru had announced they would be living at the Western Palace for a month. 

Kagome’s smile fell. _One month_. That was all she had to teach Sesshomaru how to behave around humans. It was a daunting task. The demon lord was cold, haughty, and held little regard for human life. 

So why had he saved Rin? 

And why had he asked her to assist him? 

His actions didn’t make sense. Kagome couldn’t understand his choices. No matter how she looked at it, nothing about his request made sense. Even if he did plan on raising Rin, Sesshomaru could have found someone else to educate him. With his wealth and power, Kagome knew persuading a more qualified candidate wouldn’t be hard. Yet, he’d come to her. 

Was it because she’d found Rin? That hardly seemed like enough of a reason. If he really wanted the child, Kagome would have fought him. Of course, there was no chance of her winning the fight but she would have refused him on principle. He had certainly seemed inclined to take the girl by force. 

What had changed his mind?

Kagome attempted to fit the pieces together. She tried to envision the picture as a whole instead of just one part but there was too much missing. Sesshomaru was a mystery to her. In the handful of times she’d met Inuyasha’s older brother, Kagome had been left with more questions than answers. 

What was his mother like? Where had he grown up? When had he found out about Inuyasha? Was his father’s infidelity the only reason they didn’t get along or was it something deeper? 

She risked a glance at Sesshomaru. His face was void of all emotion. His silver hair was flowing behind him like a silk curtain blowing in the wind. He looked like an haute couture model. 

Kagome found herself considering what type of job Sesshomaru would have if he lived to see the modern age. A model seemed too domestic for him. Despite the jealousy and competition, she didn’t think the career path fit. Perhaps a businessman, something in mergers and acquisitions? Or a bodyguard? Kagome envisioned him in a fitted black suit, with sunglasses and a gun. Her nose crinkled. Somehow the image didn’t fit. Sesshomaru would not give up his sword. 

His deep timbre pulled her from her thoughts. “We are here.” 

Several kilometers ahead of them, Kagome spotted the outline of a tower. The palace was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. Seated along the western mountain pass, the compound was protected by the rough terrain surrounding it as well as thick stone walls that ran the length of the entire complex. The buildings rose above the clouds, stark white and as regal as the one who owned them. 

She tightened her hold on both Rin and A-Un as the dragon began his descent. Riding atop A-Un wasn’t like being on Inuyasha’s back or, for that matter, Kirara’s. The dragon had been outfitted with a saddle, making the ride more comfortable. However, Kagome didn’t recognize the nuisances of riding the demon. 

She’d grown familiar with how Inuyasha’s body shifted before a sudden turn or how Kirara maneuvered when evading an attack. She had no such insight with the dragon. So when he plunged down toward the courtyard, she let out a scream. 

Her outburst woke Rin, who immediately began to wail. Jaken pressed his tiny hands to his pointy ears. Kagome noticed he wasn’t the only one affected by the infant’s cries. Sesshomaru was grimacing. 

Kagome attempted to stifle Rin’s bawling while still maintaining her hold on the reins. It was impossible to give her full attention to the child when the beast carrying them was landing.

She said a prayer to the Kamis the instant the dragon settled. Kagome had never acknowledged the merits of a car seat before but after that ride, she would never overlook them again. 

“Come,” Sesshomaru ordered, strolling toward the palace. 

Jaken followed without question but Kagome glared at his retreating form. He was used to flying but she wasn’t, especially not with a howling baby. For all his grace, he really needed to work on his manners. 

Kagome was careful as she slipped off of A-Un, using one arm to steady herself and the other to hold Rin protectively against her chest. The little girl had quieted now that they were back on solid ground. 

“Thanks,” Kagome told the dragon, pausing to scratch his left head behind the ears. Of course, the gesture had to be repeated for the right one. 

“Miko.” 

She glanced over her shoulder to find Sesshomaru waiting. He stood on a flight of stone steps leading up to the palace. 

“Coming,” she told him, hurrying to catch up. 

From above, Kagome hadn’t been able to make out the various levels of the compound. The tower and the palace sat at the top of the mountain. On the next plateau was a large courtyard, where Kagome found herself. Beneath that were several additional areas, each carved out for a specific purpose and each surrounded by stone. From her position in the courtyard, Kagome could make out a pond, stables, storehouses, an armory, and at the lowest level three pairs of gates.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he led her along a stone walkway to the entrance. Up close, Kagome could appreciate the fine craftsmanship of the palace. Everything, from the detailing on the roof to the etchings on the exterior walls, was a work of art. It was obvious the construction had taken a long time. With a home as beautiful as this, Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru chose to wander the countryside. 

The inside was even more impressive. Hardwood floors and elegant bamboo furnishings greeted her. Kagome paused in the doorway, taking a moment to study the support beams which were nearly twice the size of her host. Rin was staring too. The infant appeared to be just as amazed as Kagome. 

“Jaken.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Prepare the nursery. I need to speak with the miko.” 

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome’s backpack on the ground for his vassal to carry. The green imp cast an icy glare at Kagome before bowing his head. “Right away, master.” He scuttled off, leaving Kagome alone with the demon lord. 

He didn’t command her again. He simply walked in the opposite direction, following the corridor to a staircase. Kagome trailed behind. They climbed to the sixth floor before he veered off. She tried to peek out of the barred windows, hoping to catch another glimpse of the complex from the new height but there was no time. Sesshomaru moved fast. Kagome didn’t want to get lost on her first day. 

He entered a large chamber with bamboo mats and decorative wall screens. They were adorned with images of the mountains and accented with gold leaf. She smiled, eyes tracing over the refined brushstrokes. Whoever had painted them had a steady hand and an even temper— at least she assumed they did. Sesshomaru couldn’t have been an easy client to work for. 

Rin reached out, trying to touch the wall. Kagome stepped back, preventing her little hands from making contact. “You’re going to be trouble,” she told the girl. “I can tell.” 

“I do not wish you to encourage her poor behavior,” Sesshomaru stated flatly. 

Kagome’s brow furrowed. “She’s a baby. Most of her behavior is going to seem bad to you.”

“Do not misunderstand your purpose here, miko. I have requested your assistance in caring for my ward. I do not seek your opinion.”

She rolled her eyes. “If you aren’t going to listen to me, then this isn’t going to work.” 

“I will listen to pertinent information.”

“This _is_ pertinent information,” Kagome insisted. “Rin isn’t even six months old. I don’t know what that means for yokai but for humans, it means she doesn’t understand good or bad. Rin needs structure. In time, she’ll recognize you and she’ll begin to identify what makes you happy and what makes you mad. You need to be patient with her.” 

“When will that be?” 

“Most children don’t acknowledge the concept of right and wrong until they are over a year old. Many are closer to the age of two before they fully comprehend it,” Kagome answered. 

Sesshomaru considered her words for a moment, then he said, “We need to renegotiate the terms of our agreement.” 

Kagome’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I am not well-versed in human needs and Jaken is ill-suited to be a caregiver. Until the child can function independently, I will require you to assist.” 

“But that could take years! Inuyasha will never—.”

His gaze hardened. “Do not speak my brother’s name here.”

She shifted toward the doorway. “Here?”

He ignored her question. “I have requested additional time from you. What do you propose in return?” 

Kagome stared at him. He couldn’t be serious? She had to restore the Shikon Jewel. She didn’t have time to play house with an indifferent demon. Her eyes lowered to Rin, who had fallen asleep once more. 

_But I can’t leave her either_ , Kagome thought. 

She chewed her lower lip, unsure of what to do. Maybe she could sneak out at night, take Rin with her, and meet up with the others. Inuyasha wouldn’t be happy but Kagome knew Sango would help her— at least, she hoped she would. 

Of course, there was still Naraku to worry about. What would she do with the baby if they were attacked? She couldn’t hold Rin and fire her bow. 

And what about the jewel? Hunting shards in the middle of the wilderness with a squalling baby wasn’t ideal. 

Kagome glanced around the chamber. Sesshomaru’s palace was secure and well-protected. The only danger she knew of was the demon lord himself and he had already pledged to keep Rin safe. She sighed. There was no other choice. 

“I can’t stay here. I need to be able to go home, at least once every other week, and I need to be able to keep helping my friends search for the Shikon Jewel. Naraku isn’t waiting. We can’t either,” Kagome told him. 

She waited for Sesshomaru to reject her ask. He hadn’t shown any interest in the jewel shards recently. His only wish was to obtain the Tetsusaiga. He probably didn’t care about their fight. Naraku hadn’t wronged him the way he had Inuyasha. 

“A-Un will take you home once a fortnight. I will permit you to be gone for two days. Is that agreeable?” 

Kagome nodded, too stunned for words. 

“The jewel is yours to protect. While your efforts have been appalling, I respect your dedication. I will keep my word and assist you in collecting the remaining shards, on one condition.” 

Kagome held her breath, worried about what he would say. 

“Once restored, the jewel will not be used to fulfill the half-breed’s selfish wish.” 

“But—.”

“These are my terms.” 

She wanted to scream at him, tell him he was being unfair. Sesshomaru didn’t understand how Inuyasha had suffered. How could he? He’d been born a full demon, never wondering who he was or where he belonged. Inuyasha had lived on the outskirts of society, not human and not a demon but a bit of both— feared by all and loved by none. 

_Well, except Kikyo._

Kagome’s gaze dropped to the floor. The reminder of why she had left caused her heart to ache. Her eyes burned with tears but she held them back. She wouldn’t cry in front of Sesshomaru. He wasn’t a friend. He didn’t get to see her fall apart. 

“Alright,” Kagome agreed. “Deal.” 

* * *

It had been simple. Procuring the miko’s assistance required very little effort. He was surprised how easily she accepted his terms. The demands she made in return were minor setbacks, though not substantial enough to cause concern.

The idea of spending time around the half-breed was unpleasant but it would ensure he kept an eye on the miko. Inuyasha’s sole opportunity to become a full-fledged demon was no more. Joining the miko’s group also provided Sesshomaru a chance to acquire Tetsusaiga. He was pleased. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, you’re smiling,” Jaken observed, scurrying backward. 

“Have you seen to the nursery?” he inquired. 

“Yes, m’lord.” 

“Good.” 

Sesshomaru descended to the fourth floor where the guest quarters were located. 

It had been months since he had last visited the palace. Each trip took him further than the previous one. Whether he chose his battles intentionally or not was yet to be seen. Either way, his absence had not been felt. The attendants knew what was expected of them— and what would occur if they did not fulfill their duties. 

The fourth floor had been vacant for nearly two hundred years. That was the last time his mother had lived at the palace. He had been a pup then, though his age had not stopped him from understanding. His father’s infidelity had changed more than one life. 

Touga’s choice had not been a mere moment of weakness. His decision to be with Izayoi forced Sesshomaru’s mother from their home and him along with her. They’d left the Western Palace, the home Touga had built for his mate. She had refused to stay in the house, calling it and Touga’s promise to her a sham. Upon his death, the property passed to Sesshomaru. 

He had not considered the palace home in over a millennium. Though secure, it held no peace for him. The empty halls only served as a reminder of his childhood and the version of his father which had been destroyed on that fateful day. 

Living amongst the clouds, in his mother’s ancestral home, was not an option either. Arisu was the descendant of the second inu-daiyokai line. Upon mating with Touga, their houses had been joined, offering Sesshomaru as heir to both. 

It was a role he had never asked for and did not want. Despite his mother’s wishes, Sesshomaru chose a life away from the courts. Bureaucracy was the root cause of his parent's separation. Touga may have been unfaithful but their union had never been a satisfying match. The courts had decided their lives for them. Sesshomaru refused to allow them the same control over him. 

Distance was his preferred method of dealing with the past. He did not seek out his mother and she was wise enough to do the same in regards to him. In fact, Sesshomaru could not recall the last time he had seen Arisu. He did not make a habit of communicating with her, lest she misunderstand his intentions. 

“Here we are, Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken announced, pausing by a wide doorway. 

“Dismissed,” he commanded the imp. 

His yellow eyes bulged in surprise but he did not argue. Sesshomaru watched the imp’s squat green body hurry down the hallway. He stepped inside the room. 

The miko was kneeling over her yellow pack while the baby laid on a cloth blanket next to her. 

“I know it’s in here somewhere,” the girl muttered to herself. 

“If you require supplies, one of the attendants can see to it,” he told her. 

He could smell irritation cloud her scent. Normally, she had a pleasant aroma of citrus and vanilla, with a hint of jasmine. When her mood darkened, however, her scent became less pleasing. It was similar to the change of the forest after a fire swept through, charring bark and burning grass.

“I can get them myself,” the miko retorted, not turning to face him. 

His inner beast snarled. No one spoke to him with such disdain. Their agreement did not allow her to ignore social etiquette. She owed him her gratitude and respect.

“You forget yourself,” Sesshomaru growled. “Your purpose here is the same as theirs. You serve me.”

The miko stood up, hands clenched at her sides as she spun around. “I don’t serve anyone,” she spat. “You asked for my help. I agreed. That doesn’t mean you get to be rude.” 

His eyes narrowed. “I will treat you as I see fit. These are my lands and all here are under my command.” 

“Not me.” 

“You and I have an arrangement. Until it is completed, you will operate under the same rules as the others,” Sesshomaru replied. 

“That wasn’t part of our deal,” the miko retorted. 

“While you are here, you will conduct yourself in a manner fitting of a human,” he said. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him defiantly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means, miko, that you do not address me so informally. And your manner of dress,” he paused as his eyes trailed down her bare legs, “needs to be remedied.” 

“This is my school uniform!”

“It is unacceptable.” 

“I don’t have anything else,” she returned. 

“I will see to it that you are given proper attire as well as etiquette lessons, as your manners are lacking.” 

“My manners!” the miko shouted indignantly. “You could use a healthy dose of lessons yourself. For someone who is supposed to be so refined, you are a grade-A jerk!” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You can’t just go around ordering people to do whatever. I mean, you don’t even say please or thank you. What kind of manners are those?” 

“Pleasantries are not required when speaking to lesser beings,” he informed her. 

Flames ignited in her blue eyes and he felt her reiki spark around her. “Lesser beings? Listen here, you idiot, being a human doesn’t make me any less deserving of respect than you. You should be nice to everyone, even Jaken.”

He scoffed. The miko was naive. Her understanding of the world was skewed from the time she’d spent around the half-breed. 

“Maybe that’s why you don’t have any friends. Did you ever consider that?” she went on. “If you keep treating people like you own them, no one is ever going to choose you because they like you. They’re only loyal to you because they are afraid.” 

“They should be.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Is that all you are about? Being feared? Because if it is, great! You’ve done your job. Everyone around you is terrified.” 

“Not everyone,” Sesshomaru pointed out. 

She ignored his remark. “I feel sorry for you. The path you’re walking down is a lonely one.” The miko shook her head and resumed searching through her bag. 

  
  


He stared at her while she worked. Somewhere between reprimanding her and preparing to throw her out, the tables had turned. There was something strangely thrilling about having her oppose him. He was unclear how to handle it— perhaps because so few ever did. 

Sesshomaru wondered how to handle the miko. When no answer presented itself, he simply let her be. He would figure it out by morning. 

* * *

Kagome was fuming. Why did all the men in her life want her to be someone she wasn’t? Gramps wanted her to pay attention to his history lessons, even if they were exaggerated for the tourists. Inuyasha wanted her to be Kikyo. Hojo wanted her to be his girlfriend. Kouga wanted to own her. And now there was Sesshomaru, who wanted her to be his servant.

Well, Kagome had had enough.

She was a person, not property and not some puppet for them to command. She was tired of everyone trying to force her to conform to their expectations. Didn’t they realize she had her own wants? Her own needs?

_Bunch of jerks_ , she thought irritably as she pulled out the containers of formula.

Rin watched her movements only half-interested. She rolled side to side on her back, grinning when she managed to make it from one side to the other. Kagome smiled. It was hard to stay mad with such a cute baby lying next to her.

“You’re not going to grow up with that grump,” Kagome declared. “Not if I can help it.”

“Oh no,” she cried defeatedly. She still had Kaede and Sayo’s gifts. Kagome had forgotten to hand them over before she left. _It wasn’t my fault_ , she thought testily. _Sesshomaru wouldn’t give me my bag back._

The two necklaces Kaede had given her were nestled in the corner. Kagome set them aside. She’d imbue one with her spiritual powers for Rin later. There was no way she was leaving the baby in the Feudal Era when she returned home. Gramps and Sota would just have to deal with it.

Kagome continued to dig through her bag. _I was sure I packed it. I wouldn’t have left home without_ — “Ah ha!” she cheered, withdrawing her sweatshirt.

Kagome smoothed it out flat on the floor and began folding the fabric. If her plan was going to work, she needed both hands free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two stubborn idiots live together? Chaos!
> 
> A special thank you to [@heyy-ahriii](https://heyy-ahriii.tumblr.com/) for this SessKag art I commissioned. You can see the original post [here](https://heyy-ahriii.tumblr.com/post/625494060153683968/im-still-trying-to-get-a-hang-of-backgrounds-this).


	4. Battle Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

Sneaking out of the palace wasn’t as difficult as Kagome anticipated. Once she secured Rin to her front and her pack to her back, she maneuvered out of the nursery. 

It was difficult to move at first. She wasn’t used to the extra weight, especially after stuffing extra blankets in her bag for Rin but they needed to be prepared. Kagome didn’t want to risk the baby catching a cold. 

As quietly as possible, she tiptoed along the hallway and down the stairs. Not a single attendant was visible, though Kagome did pause on the second floor when she heard Jaken squawking about Lord Sesshomaru’s dinner not being prepared correctly. She waited in an empty chamber until the imp had gone by. Then, Kagome hurried out to the courtyard. 

The stone steps were steep, forcing her to take them one at a time and much slower than she would have liked. As she moved, the sky darkened until there was only the moon for light. By the time Kagome reached the gate, she was convinced someone had noticed her absence. 

That wasn’t her only problem. 

When she slipped through the gatehouse, she found nothing on the other side. The palace had no roads leading up to it. All that Kagome could see was the mountain’s drop off. She gulped and backed away from the edge. 

_This isn’t good_ , Kagome thought, trying to figure out a way down. 

She kept checking over her shoulder, waiting for Sesshomaru to burst through the side of the palace in his true form. She expected a great white dog to come snarling forth, his blood-red eyes trained on her. So when a cold nose pressed against her neck, Kagome jumped. 

“A-Un!” The dragon’s other head came around to nuzzle her. “Hey,” she smiled nervously while greeting the demon. “Can you help us get out of here?” 

The beast peered over her head, looking for his master. Kagome held her breath. It was a lot to assume the dragon would side with her. They’d only just met and given the size of the yard, Sesshomaru appeared to keep him comfortable. 

A-Un nudged her shoulder, directing her toward the stables. Kagome walked with the dragon to a large stall where his saddle and bridle were hung. 

It took her several attempts to slide the double-headed halter on. A-Un remained still, allowing Kagome to fasten the leather around his heads. After that, the saddle was a piece of cake. 

Kagome hadn’t planned on escaping with the dragon but flying was her only option. She’d make sure to send him back to Sesshomaru once she met up with her friends. The sooner she reunited with her group, the better. 

She held tight to the reins with both hands and then they were off. 

* * *

Sesshomaru stared into the fireplace. He did not require the warmth of the dancing flames but his attendants had lit it regardless. His thoughts drifted like the flickering light to the miko’s defiance. 

He should have chastised her for speaking out of turn. She could not be permitted to act unseemly. Her purpose was defined as were his expectations. Sesshomaru did not understand why she found fault with his demands. He had been quite clear. 

The woman was troublesome. Sesshomaru considered finding another to raise the child, someone who would be compliant. Then he thought of how Rin had cooed and how at ease she was with the miko. He would not be able to find someone who the infant bonded with the way she had with the miko. 

Sesshomaru did not allow his mind to linger on the miko’s abilities. She was female. A level of maternal instinct was to be expected. There was no reason for it to affect him. 

He decided to give the woman space. Perhaps with time, she would come to accept her place in the palace and she would not act so rashly. Distance would ensure he did not get swept up in her feminine grace. Sesshomaru scoffed. 

As if a human could tempt him. 

Movement outside caught his attention. A moment later, he heard cries coming from the corridor. “Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!” 

Grimacing, he rose from his seat to receive his vassal. 

“What is it, Jaken?” 

“Lord Sesshomaru,” the imp began, hunched over as he attempted to catch his breath. “The humans are gone.” 

His eyes bled red. 

The miko had evaded punishment before; this time there would be no pardon. 

* * *

Kagome watched the scenery as they flew over the forest. Rin had fallen asleep as soon as they mounted A-Un. The constant motion of flight soothed her but Kagome was unable to rest. Every rumble of thunder in the distance or cracking branch beneath them made her think Sesshomaru was coming. 

She sent a nervous glance over her shoulder, half-expecting to see him bearing down on them. There was nothing but the velvety dark sky and the pale glow of the moon. 

Kagome sighed. _If anyone should feel guilty, it’s him_ , she thought petulantly. _He’s the one with no manners._

Regardless of how calloused he’d been, Kagome felt bad about sneaking out. She should have refused his offer when he asked instead of leaving under the cover of night like a coward. 

She’d go back, once the jewel was restored and she’d graduated high school and...

And by that time Rin wouldn’t even recognize her, let alone need her. 

Kagome struggled to swallow around the lump forming in her throat. She couldn’t leave the little girl. Kagome had promised to find Rin a home and, in a way, she had. It wasn’t in the traditional sense, of course, but Sesshomaru had given her a room. He was working towards understanding Rin so he could provide for her. Wasn’t that worth something? 

She chewed on her lower lip. Her hostility toward Sesshomaru was not entirely his fault. He had been rude but, if Kagome was being honest with herself, the majority of her rage had been aimed at Inuyasha. It was unfair of her to take it out on his older brother. For reasons Kagome did not understand, Sesshomaru had chosen to protect Rin. He did not deserve her displaced anger. 

His remarks had made her realize something. She’d been quick to argue with Sesshomaru and stand her ground but when it came to his brother, Kagome always let things slide. With the exception of a few well-timed ‘Sit’ commands, she rarely fought with Inuyasha. His behavior was just as bad as Sesshomaru’s. Why did she let him treat her that way? 

A tear slid down her cheek. Kagome absently brushed it away, wishing she could brush aside her emotions just as easily. 

What she felt for Inuyasha— she thought it was love but after what happened with Kouga she wasn’t so sure. How could she give her heart to someone who had no qualms about stomping all over her feelings? That wasn’t what true love was. 

True love meant respecting each other, having open communication, and trust. Kagome didn’t have that with Inuyasha and— what was worse —she didn’t think she ever would. 

Inuyasha couldn’t love her when he was still hung up on Kikyo. And he was. Kagome knew he was. She also knew that waiting for him would slowly tear her apart. Maybe it was time to move on. 

Hojo was sweet. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all agreed that he was interested. He _was_ handsome, but Kagome felt nothing when he approached her— other than a wave of sheer embarrassment from whatever malady her grandfather claimed she had. 

Kouga was attractive and confidence was not an issue for him. He had no issue with speaking his mind and he seemed to think she was something special. Kagome smiled, remembering how intense his blue eyes were. He was enthusiastic, albeit a little misguided. 

Of course, there was Rin’s village to consider. Kagome didn’t think she could forget that. How could she raise Rin knowing that one day she would have to tell the little girl how her parents had died? How could she expect Rin to understand? 

_No_ , Kagome shook her head. A relationship with Kouga was as doomed as one with Inuyasha. The only thing she needed from the wolf prince was friendship. 

A strange sound came over the treetops. Kagome scanned through the night sky just as A-Un jerked away from a dark cloud. Only it wasn’t a cloud at all. It was a horde of bees. 

_Naraku’s insects!_

Kagome cradled Rin close and made herself as small as possible against A-Un’s body. She wanted to avoid any confrontations with the demon until she was reunited with her friends. 

Sango’s battle cry caught her attention. Kagome peered over A-Un’s neck to see a flash of red. A moment later, Inuyasha leaped up, drawing Tetsusaiga against a bear demon. Kagome gasped, seeing her friends converge on the beast. He had a shard in his forehead. 

“Inuyasha!” she cried on instinct. 

He turned in the direction of her voice. He wasn’t the only one. All of her friends looked up, spotting her atop the flying dragon and Rin woke. She let out a wail, fussy at having been startled awake. 

A-Un took this as a sign to land. 

“Watch out!” Miroku called. 

Kagome hunched over, protecting Rin as the swarm of insects dove dangerously close to her. A-Un snapped at a couple but they all managed to avoid him. 

“Leave her alone,” Inuyasha shouted, swinging Tetsusaiga. He managed to chop a few in half and the others didn’t linger. 

They approached the bear demon, intending to end the battle. Seeing this, the beast ran, but the insects were faster. They swarmed around him until his massive body crumbled to the ground with a loud thud. One hornet moved to his forehead, plucked the fragment free, and flew off. 

“Hurry! He’s getting away!” Inuyasha yelled. 

“Let’s wait for Kagome,” Miroku suggested, winding his beads around his hand. 

“Kagome!” Shippo cried, bouncing over to her as A-Un landed. 

“Kagome, where have you been?” Sango asked, joining the kitsune as Kagome dismounted. 

“We were worried. Lady Kaede told us—.”

“That you went with that bastard,” Inuyasha finished for Miroku. He stood, glaring at her with Tetsusaiga slung over his shoulder. 

“Well,” Kagome began, straightening up so they could see Rin. “I did.” 

“A baby?” Sango questioned, peering into the sling. 

The boys all stared at her, wide-eyed and confused. 

“What the hell?” Inuyasha snarled. “Whose kid is that?” 

“Her name is Rin and I’m going to take care of her,” Kagome told him. 

“But Kagome,” Sango began gently, “what about the jewel?” 

“I’ll still go with you guys to hunt Naraku and the jewel shards but I promised Sesshomaru that I would help him raise her,” she explained. 

“Sesshomaru?” Miroku cast a wary glance at Inuyasha before returning his gaze to Kagome. “I was under the impression he didn’t like humans.” 

“Me too. Guess I was wrong,” Kagome replied. She glanced down, relieved to see Rin had fallen asleep once more. 

“No, you’re an idiot,” Inuyasha snarled. “The only thing he likes is power and you know how he’s going to get it? By stealing my sword.”

“What does a baby have to do with your sword?” Sango asked skeptically. 

“He’s tricking Kagome into helping him raise some brat so she’ll turn against us. Don’t you guys get it? If he has Kagome, he can join the hunt for the jewel shards. He won’t need to steal Tetsusaiga; he'll be powerful enough on his own.” 

“Inuyasha, it’s not like that,” Kagome sighed. 

“No? Then what’s it like?” 

“Stop yelling. You’re going to wake Rin,” she scolded. 

“Rin? Who the hell is Rin?” 

“The baby,” Miroku, Sango, and Shippo chorused. 

“Well, leave it. If he wants her, he’ll find her,” Inuyasha grumbled. “We have to hurry if we want to track down Naraku.” 

“I’m not leaving her,” Kagome snapped. 

“Well, you ain’t keeping her”

“Yes, I am.” 

“Kagome, you can’t shoot a bow and arrow with a kid tied to your chest. You—.” 

Before he could finish, she nocked an arrow and let it fly. It hit the ground directly between Inuyasha’s feet. He gaped at her. 

Shippo laughed and crawled up to Kagome’s shoulder to get a better look. “So you’re keeping her?” 

“Yep.”

“Now that we've settled that, shall we continue on?” Miroku said. 

The group headed in the direction of the flying insects. None of her friends bothered to check if Inuyasha was following them or not. They were all too busy asking her about Rin. 

* * *

Sesshomaru locked onto the miko’s scent and followed it northeast. Along the way, he picked up hints of the half-breed and his allies. The inu-daiyokai’s mood darkened. If the girl thought she could hide with them, she was mistaken. He would cut them all down merely to prove a point. 

He had left the palace in a furious rage. Jaken had been a trembling mess. Sesshomaru had chosen to leave him in charge. He could keep an eye out for A-Un in case the dragon returned before the miko. 

She was near. Sesshomaru could taste the floral notes of her scent. There was a spike of acid, hinting that she was displeased. His brow furrowed. Had she not meant to meet up with her comrades? 

As he drew closer to their position, his nostrils flared. 

_Naraku._

A growl escaped him. The one person he loathed more than his half-brother was the manipulative hanyo masquerading as a demon. If Sesshomaru cornered the puppet master, he would have revenge for the spider’s attempt to use him as a pawn. He did not take orders from anyone, least of all a mongrel like Naraku. 

“Stop!” 

Her scream pierced the night air. Instantly, Sesshomaru tensed. He surged forward. A large castle came into view and the miko with it. As anticipated, she was surrounded by her friends and the dragon was at her back. His golden eyes narrowed when he spotted the wolves. 

Their leader was attacking Inuyasha— the cause of the spike in the miko’s scent. Sesshomaru assumed she would have run to his half-brother to provide aid but she stood with his companion. That was when he saw the infant nestled on the dragon’s back. Suddenly, the girl’s choice was clear. 

And so was his. 

Sesshomaru lowered himself to the earth. Amidst the clouds of dust and yelling combatants, his arrival was barely noticed. The half-breed was busy dodging attacks from the wolf. The demon slayer and the monk were battling off the wolves and the kitsune was hiding. The only one who saw him was the miko. Her blue eyes were wide, partially in astonishment and partially in fear. He did not have the time to analyze her response.

Suddenly, a clawed fist launched itself in his direction. He had allowed himself to be distracted for one second too long. Sesshomaru leaped away, avoiding the wolf’s strike. He could feel the energy pouring off of the demon’s arm. The signature was a familiar one. He was being controlled by Naraku. 

“Outta my way,” Inuyasha snarled at him. 

Sesshomaru simply stepped aside. This was not his fight. For now, his prerogative was to secure the miko and the child. He would deal with Naraku later. 

He approached the girl, who was aiming her arrow between Inuyasha and the wolf. She did not appear to see him, too focused on her task. 

“Come,” Sesshomaru ordered. 

She glanced up at him. “We can’t leave them.” 

“This is not our fight,” he told her. 

“You promised you’d help us fight Naraku!” 

“You gave me your word as well,” Sesshomaru reminded her. 

Some of the fire left her eyes. “I won’t abandon them.”

“That is your choice,” he said, gathering the child in his arm. “Home,” he commanded the dragon. 

Both heads peered at him, their gaze flickering momentarily to the miko who had gone back to aiming for the fight. The dragon gave a snort of protest but moved toward the castle gates. Sesshomaru looked at the girl. Her hands were shaking but her aura was a vivid pink. She would not be swayed.

“Kouga, stop! It’s not Inuyasha’s fault!” 

“Don’t protect him, Kagome. He’s not worth it.” 

Sesshomaru turned away from the commotion. He felt the impact of his half-brother’s body as much as he heard it. The wolf’s false shard had increased his power. Like his opponent, he had shown no restraint or finesse. He attacked without pause. Nothing the miko said would deter him. 

“Kouga, please. Inuyasha didn’t kill your friends.” 

“Save your breath, Kagome. He won’t listen to reason,” Inuyasha snapped. 

Sesshomaru heard her cry out. A second later, the ground quaked. The fight would be over shortly. He continued on his way. 

The miko was foolish. Naraku had managed to ensnare both the half-breed _and_ the wolf by aggravating their pride. By the time the spider was done with them, neither would be alive. Without them to distract her, she would return to him. Sesshomaru would have his caregiver. One way or another. 

Fresh blood coated the air. He stilled. Perhaps the battle was already won. He glanced over his shoulder. His brother lay motionless in a crater while the miko tried in vain to revive him. He strolled up behind her. She was defenseless, having cast her bow aside to help Inuyasha. If the wolf tried to take her, there would be no way for her to resist him. 

Sesshomaru’s inner beast growled possessively, _Ours_.

His vision blurred, red leaking into his view of the situation. That’s when he noticed a second figure sauntering toward the girl. It was a woman. Her alluring appearance was yet another manipulation of Naraku’s, because beyond her pretty facade was the stench of the puppetmaster. 

His inner beast snarled and gnashed his teeth violently. He would not permit the spider to take what was his. 

Placing his hand on Tenseiga, Sesshomaru marched toward the threat. 

The wolf attacked his new assailant the same way he had Inuyasha. It was a novice move, though, truthfully, Sesshomaru had not anticipated anything better. The wolf was young and naive. He held power but no knowledge of how to wield it. His attempt yielded nothing. The woman merely flipped her fan and he froze. 

Sesshomaru watched as the sorceress cut through the wolf by commanding the wind. He scowled. The woman was more dangerous than he expected. He shifted closer to grab the miko when she suddenly stood and fired an arrow at the wind witch. 

“The next one goes through your heart,” the girl declared. 

Red eyes gleamed with amusement. The sorceress laughed. “You’re not a very good shot, are you?” 

He saw her wrist flick. Before her blades of wind could hit the miko, he was there. Tenseiga pulsed with energy, deflecting the blow easily. 

“S-Sesshomaru?” she gasped, stunned.

“Stay here,” he instructed, sheathing the blade. 

“I had her, you bastard,” the half-breed croaked, struggling to stand. 

“Do not be foolish, Inuyasha. Your arrogance nearly cost the girl her life,” Sesshomaru chided. 

“I don’t see you helping—.”

He silenced his brother’s retort by evading another blow from the sorceress. “Where is Naraku?” Sesshomaru inquired. 

She smirked. “You two seem to know each other? Father and son?” Sesshomaru growled. “Brothers, then,” she corrected herself. “I’m Kagura. It’s a pleasure, though I am sad to say, it will be a short one.” She twirled her fan once more, sending rings of wind ripping across the ground toward him. 

Sesshomaru dodged. She spun around, creating a vortex. The wind curled and drilled down upon him, puncturing the earth and everything else beneath it. He weaved between the pillars of the castle, avoiding each hit. 

To his right, the miko was dragging the wolf into the crater with her. His beast raged. _Ours_. Sesshomaru snapped his light whip, tangling the weapon around Kagura’s fan. The wind witch glared at him. She attempted to yank it free of his hold but he was quicker. With a single pull, Sesshomaru tossed the fan across the courtyard. 

“If you won’t play nice with me, I won’t play nice with you,” she said in a menacing tone. 

Kagura moved her hands in a circular motion, commanding the fan to return to her hands. Sesshomaru prepared for her attack but she struck at the crater. Inuyasha, the wolf, and the miko went sprawling to opposite ends of the courtyard. 

“Which one is worth saving?” she asked with a sinister grin. 

Sesshomaru remained still. Any movement he made had to be calculated. Kagura was waiting for him to choose so she could intercept him. If he went for the miko, she would surely kill the girl. 

“Well, who will it be?” she promoted. 

“You.” 

Both he and Kagura gazed at the miko. She had her bow raised. The wind witch laughed. An arrow zipped past her face, close enough to cut her cheek. The laughter stopped. So did the wind. 

“ _You!_ ” Kagura spat. “You neutralized my powers.” The miko did not back down from the sorceress’s glare. “You’ll pay for that, little girl.” 

“Don’t count on it,” Inuyasha said, swinging Tetsusaiga.

The blade unleashed a level of power Sesshomaru had never seen before. It tore through the surrounding area much like Kagura’s wind, cutting into the sorceress

Her crimson eyes went wide. Hastily, she plucked a feather from her hair and commanded the wind to carry her away. 

Sesshomaru moved to follow her when a hand grabbed onto his arm. “Hey.” He found the miko standing there, covered in dirt and wearing a smile. “Thanks for coming back for me.” 

“I did not come for you,” he lied. 

“Still, we couldn’t have held her off without you. Thanks.” 

“This does not change your actions,” Sesshomaru told her. 

“I know. I owe you an apology. I shouldn’t have taken off with A-Un and Rin like that. Would it help if I said I’m sorry?” she asked. 

“No.”

Her face fell. “Oh, okay. Well, can I say goodbye to Rin?”

“Why?”

“I want to see her before you take her back to the palace,” the girl explained. 

“You are coming with us, miko,” Sesshomaru stated. “Those were the terms of our agreement.” 

Her eyes lit up. “You mean, we’re good?” 

“We had an arrangement,” he clarified. 

“Right,” she said with a nod. The miko turned to join her friends, then quickly spun around and hugged his arm. “Thanks, Sesshomaru.” 

When he tore his eyes away from her, Sesshomaru saw gold and blue glares focused on him. His brother wasn’t the only one vying for the miko’s attention. The wolf prince wanted the girl too. 

_Ours_ , his inner beast echoed. 

Sesshomaru pushed his instincts down. He would not be ruled by anything— not even his own emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Lessons in Parenting Playlist](https://sagemcmae.tumblr.com/post/626058667628937216/ally-we-the-kings-arrow-levv-i-found-amber)**  
>  \- [Ally - We The Kings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KHAuLK6z1c)  
> \- [Arrow - LEVV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEnxa2DxmNQ)  
> \- [I Found - Amber Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA)  
> \- [Protector - City Wolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVla5FgJQso)  
> \- [Home Under the Sky - Fahrenhaidt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2EXaHjyLSY)  
> \- [Break Free - Taryn Southern](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUs6CznN8pw)  
> \- [Battle Cry - Kyler England](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ezv0Xbz6Cc)  
> \- [Brave Enough - Lindsay Stirling feat Christina Perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O12g4oPSy-g)  
> \- [Hunting Happiness - W. Darling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vsVaYLQptw)  
> \- [Lost My Mind - Alice Kristiansen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXRkIV4LG4g)


	5. Lost my Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise).

Kagome’s first thought after the battle was Rin. 

A-Un had kept the infant from the battle and she had— thankfully —appeared to have slept through the entire event. Kagome was grateful. That woman, Kagura, had been an unexpected foe. She didn’t want to give Naraku any more ammunition to use against them. 

“How’s my little girl doing?”

Rin began to cry. Kagome hoisted her out of the sling. “Are you hungry?” she asked, checking the baby. “Yeah, I think you are and you need to be changed.” 

“Kagome.” She glanced over her shoulder to find Kouga staring at her. His gaze fell to Rin. “Is she yours?” 

Her cheeks burned. “What? No! Of course not!” 

“Sorry, it’s just...she kinda looks like you,” he said sheepishly. 

Kagome studied Rin. She supposed it was true. They both had the same dark hair and porcelain skin but where her eyes were blue, Rin’s were a deep amber brown. 

“I found her,” Kagome told him. “She’s an orphan. Her entire village was slaughtered.”

“By wolves,” a terse voice added. 

Kouga faced Sesshomaru. “The rogue wolves were dealt with,” he snapped defensively. 

“I hope so, for your sake, wolf,” Sesshomaru returned. He didn’t sound convinced. 

The two demons stood stiff and unmoving, glaring at one another in silent challenge. Kagome coughed, overwhelmed by their yokai. 

“Sango, could you help me, please?” she asked. 

“Sure.” Her friend hurried over, grabbing the yellow backpack. 

Together the two women went over to the clearing where Miroku had built a fire. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree, running his hands over his wounds. Kagome reached into the pack and retrieved her first aid kit. She tossed it to Inuyasha. 

“If you keep messing with them, they won’t heal,” she scolded him. “Wrap them up.” 

“Whatever,” he grumbled. 

Shippo came running over to join her and Sango. “Why does she smell so bad?” he questioned, pinching his nose. 

“She needs to be changed,” Sango said. 

“You might want to stay away, Shippo,” Kagome advised. 

As Kagome unswaddled Rin, all the men seemed to shy away. Sango handed her fresh linens. She cleaned Rin up and redressed her. “There we go,” she said proudly, glad to notice the smile on the little girl’s face. 

Sango laid out the rations from Kagome’s pack, including a new container of formula. Everyone congregated around the fire. 

Kirara and A-Un kept their distance from one another, each choosing to rest on opposite ends of the group. They weren’t the only ones with tension crackling between them. Inuyasha kept sending fervent glances at his older brother. Sesshomaru pointedly ignored the gesture. Kouga glowered at both of them. 

Kagome sighed. _So much for teamwork._ It was clear they would need more than a common hatred for Naraku to come together. 

Sango passed out ramen, beef jerky, and pocky for Shippo. Both Sesshomaru and Kouga declined any food. Kagome knew cooked meat, or burnt meat as Kouga’s wolves referred to it, was not to their liking. Demons preferred their meals rare— the bloodier the better. She shivered, pulling Rin a little closer at the thought. 

Across the fire, gold eyes bore into her. Kagome chose to ignore it. 

She prepared a bottle of formula and showed Sango how to feed Rin. At first, the little girl seemed confused but the moment she tasted the formula she settled. Kagome took the opportunity to arrange what was left of her belongings in her pack. 

“What do you make of Kagura?” Miroku asked. 

“She’s nothing we can’t handle,” Inuyasha answered. 

“That witch is harder to kill than you think, mutt,” Kouga insisted. “Kagome, you should come back to the den with me. As my woman—.”

“Kagome ain’t your woman, so shut it,” Inuyasha snapped, rising to his feet. 

Kouga stood. “She’d be a hell of a lot safer with me than you! I wouldn’t have left her alone.” 

“No, you’d just let her drag your useless body to safety,” Inuyasha retorted angrily. 

“She was taking care of me because she’s _my_ woman,” Kouga said with a smirk. 

“Stop saying that,” Inuyasha demanded, drawing closer to Kouga. “Kagome’s got a duty to us. She owes you nothing.” 

Kouga chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. “See? That’s your problem, mutt. All you care about is the jewel. You’re missing the real prize.” 

“Eh?” 

“He means Kagome,” Miroku clarified as he sipped his soup. He was completely unaffected by their displays of dominance. 

“Kagome ain’t no prize,” Inuyasha grumbled. 

“If that’s how you feel, then you won’t mind if I take her back to the tribe with me,” Kouga announced, leaping over the fire to land at her side. 

He pulled Kagome to her feet and snaked an arm around her waist. She flushed, slightly embarrassed by his antics but also a bit pleased. It was nice to feel desired. 

“I will look after you. I’ll accept the pup as if they were my own,” he promised as he held both her hands in his. 

“Kouga—.”

A wave of heat flared against her back. A deep voice growled, “You will do no such thing.”

Kagome gazed up. “Ses-Sesshomaru?”

“The miko and I have an arrangement. She will be returning with me to the Western Palace,” he said, removing Kouga’s hands from Kagome. 

“Like hell she will!” Inuyasha raged, withdrawing Tetsusaiga. 

“She’s my woman!” Kouga yelled simultaneously.

The two began bickering again, their voices growing louder and louder until Rin lost interest in her meal. She wailed, arms flailing above her head as she reached for Kagome. 

“That’s enough!” Kagome shouted at them. Everyone stilled. She took a breath before speaking in a quieter tone. “Kouga, I’m grateful for your help with Kagura, but I’m fine. You should go back to your pack and make sure everyone knows what happened.” She turned to her friend. “Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is right. I made a promise. I’ll keep hunting the jewel shards but I am going to stay with him from now on.”

“Kagome—.”

“A promise is a promise,” she told him, placing her hand on his arm to comfort him. “Once you guys figure out how to track down Naraku and Kagura, let me know. I’ll be at the Western Palace where Rin is safe.” 

She knelt by her yellow backpack, securing the fastenings for their return trip. Inuyasha and Kouga stared at her, too stunned for words. Sango exchanged a worried look with Miroku. Shippo began to cry, begging her not to leave. 

“It’s only temporary,” Kagome assured the kitsune. “After Rin grows up, I’ll be back to traveling with you guys full-time.” 

“But, Kagome, that will take years!” Shippo cried. 

“I’ll still see you. Sesshomaru offered to help us on our search,” she revealed. 

“What?” Inuyasha and Kouga yelled. 

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said by way of confirmation. 

“Kagome, I don’t like the idea of my woman living with another—.”

“Kouga,” she said as kindly as she could, despite her annoyance, “I’m not yours. I’m a person. I don’t belong to anyone.” 

The wolf prince gaped at her. She’d spoken forcefully to him before but this was the first time she’d firmly rejected his proposal. 

“All fed,” Sango announced, standing to hand Rin over to Kagome. She stepped directly between them, her back to Kouga to break him out of his stupor. 

“Thank you,” Kagome said with a small smile. 

“Be careful,” her friend advised softly. “Keep your bow on you at all times.” 

“I will,” Kagome promised, giving Sango a one-armed hug. 

“We will miss you, Kagome,” Miroku said as he came to wish her farewell.

“I’ll miss you guys too.” 

“I wanna go with you,” Shippo whined, clutching her leg. 

“Oh, Shippo, I don’t think Sesshomaru—.”

“The kitsune may accompany you.”

All eyes turned to the inu-daiyokai. Kagome felt the intense heat from his yoki beginning to recede. Maybe he thought she’d be more willing to stay if Shippo was around. 

“Thank you, Sesshomaru.” 

He gave her a curt nod. 

Shippo took this as the cue to jump up on her shoulder.

"Kagome." Inuyasha came forward. She waited, expecting him to argue with her or start shouting again. Instead, he stared over her head at Sesshomaru. "Take care of her. If anything happens to Kagome, I won't be the only one who comes after you, do you hear me?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru nod. When Kagome turned back, she saw Sango, Miroku, and Kouga were all staring at the demon lord with solemn expressions.

“We’ll see you guys soon,” Kagome told her friends in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. She gave them a little wave then followed Sesshomaru over to A-Un. 

She wasn’t sure what to expect once they reached the Western Palace but she knew he hadn’t forgotten about her escape.

* * *

The air was clear as they ascended. Sesshomaru was grateful for the unobstructed view. He wished all things were as calm as the skies. With the miko taking Rin, he had permitted the kit to ride with him. 

It was a mistake. 

The fox had not stopped chatting since they left the miko’s companions in the woods. He inquired about Sesshomaru’s armor, the castle, and even questioned what kind of dragon chose to serve a dog demon. When Sesshomaru tired of answering his queries, the kitsune moved onto storytelling. 

He told Sesshomaru about how he had met the half-breed and the miko. The kit spoke of the Thunder Brothers and how the pair had murdered his father for his pelt. At this, Sesshomaru repressed a growl. The story brought up unpleasant memories of his own father’s demise, a topic he greatly disliked. 

When he glanced over at the miko, he found her head nodding and her form slouched. Sesshomaru shifted closer, fearing she’d slip off the dragon and fall into the trees below. Yet each time her head bobbed, her first response was to clutch the reins and hold the infant tighter. 

He frowned. Suggesting they leave so soon had been ignorant. Humans required far more rest than demons. He had put her and the baby in danger by forcing them to leave before they were ready. 

“And then Inuyasha asked Miroku if he could have both of them and Kagome left through the well—.”

“Shippo!”

“Eh, sorry, Kagome,” the kit apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

Sesshomaru noticed the red color of her cheeks. Her scent had a sharp spike of citrus. The story had upset her. He began to tell her to forget the half-breed when the palace came into view. Sesshomaru saw his reprieve from the incessant fox tales on the horizon and grinned. 

“Wow!” the kit exclaimed in awe. “Kagome why’d you ever leave?” 

His words reminded Sesshomaru of the conversation he had yet to have with the miko regarding her sudden disappearance. They would speak once the children were tucked away. He did not wish to admonish her in front of them.

He was not as careless as his brother. Sesshomaru would not provoke the miko. He saw the way her reiki neutralized the wind witch. He did not wish to be stripped of his powers the same way. 

“This place looks great. I bet they have all kinds of candy in the kitchens,” the kit went on. 

“I don’t know,” the miko responded. “I’ve never been there.” 

“I will have Jaken give you both a tour,” Sesshomaru decided. 

The kit cheered happily. The girl thanked him.

She appeared somewhat reserved. Considering her outburst and harsh words toward the wolf and his brother, Sesshomaru had anticipated a level of aggression from her. She did not challenge him. He glanced at her and caught the miko stifling a yawn. 

Her exhaustion explained her lack of opposition. The fire behind her eyes was gone, replaced by her body’s need for rest. The tour would have to wait. 

The dragon began his descent and Sesshomaru followed. Above the roar of the wind, he could hear the kit talking excitedly about how superior his flying skills were to traveling with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smirked. His ability to fly was only one of the many ways he outranked his brother. In time, the kit would learn just how powerful the Lord of the Western Lands truly was. 

“Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, you’ve returned!” 

No sooner had his boots touched the earth than Jaken was scurrying forth, waving his staff and flailing dramatically. The demon lord repressed a grimace. 

“Jaken.” 

“Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned with your quarry,” observed the imp. He glanced at the kitsune. “And a snack.” 

“Excuse me?” the miko snapped. The fire was back in her voice and he was keenly aware of the way her reiki rose around her. 

“The miko and the kit are guests of the Western Palace. Once they have rested from the journey, you will provide them with a tour of the estate,” Sesshomaru commanded his vassal. 

The imp’s yellow eyes bulged. “What?! But Lord Sesshomaru—.”

“Must I repeat myself?” 

“No, of course not, my lord, but—.” 

“Come,” he said to the miko. She stepped around Jaken with a ‘hmpf’. The kitsune trailed behind her, sticking out his tongue at the indignant imp as he passed.

The nursery was as she had left it. Though his beast had been furious, Sesshomaru had not allowed his emotions to overtake reason. He kept his property immaculate, perfectly curated and maintained the way a lord should. It was one of the lessons ingrained in him since birth. 

“Here you are,” the miko said to the infant as she set her into the bassinet. Rin watched her with her doe eyes. The miko smiled down at her until those brown eyes grew heavy and the babe succumbed to sleep. 

There was a tugging on his pants. Sesshomaru gazed down to find the kit craning his neck to see his face. “Where is my room?” 

“Shippo!” the girl chided in a hushed whisper. 

“What?” the fox questioned, perplexed by her shock. 

“You can’t demand things from your host. That’s not polite.”

“She is correct. It is not proper to make requests of your host,” Sesshomaru agreed.

The kitsune’s shoulders sagged and he shrunk away. “Sorry,” he muttered dejectedly. 

“I will have Jaken bring a bed in here for you,” Sesshomaru told him. Turning to the miko, he said, “Your chambers are through the door.” He indicated a door off to the side of the crib. 

She seemed surprised. “I have my own room?” 

“Would you prefer to sleep on a cot like the kit?”

Her cheeks reddened. “No.”

“I suggest you rest. I will come for you later. We have much to discuss.” 

She nodded, catching her lower lip between her teeth. He could scent her unease. She was worried about their conversation. His lips twitched and he moved toward her. Both the girl and the kitsune jumped slightly.

He withdrew, exiting the nursery before he made a further fool of himself. 

* * *

Kagome didn’t move until she couldn’t hear Sesshomaru’s soft footsteps on the floor. He hadn’t mentioned a room before. She wondered if he had changed his mind or if she simply hadn’t given him a chance to show her. 

Curious, she pushed open the door and peeked inside. 

The sight that greeted her was impressive, though Kagome realized she shouldn’t have been surprised. The entire palace was a study in opulence and grandeur. Evidently, that theme extended to the guest wing. 

The room was larger than her entire house back home in the future. It had everything she needed— a luxurious bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a changing screen, and even a pair of doors that led out onto a balcony. Intrigued, she raced over, throwing the doors open to look out at the compound. 

From her perch, Kagome could see the stables where A-Un was hunkering down for a nap. She grinned, glancing around the mountains. The mists surrounding them seemed peaceful. It was no longer an ominous unknown swirl of clouds but a gentle veil keeping them safe. She returned inside, making sure to latch the balcony doors behind her. 

The bed was large enough to fit her, Shippo, and probably the rest of their group. Thinking of her friends caused a slight pang in her chest. Kagome brushed it aside. She hadn’t said goodbye for forever, only for now, while she helped raise Rin. They didn’t need her right now anyway. They had to regroup and come up with a plan for how to handle Kagura. She doubted Inuyasha would even notice her absence. 

“Kagome, can I sleep with you?”

She turned to find Shippo standing hesitantly in the doorway. 

“Sure,” she said, beckoning him inside. 

As interested as she was to explore the remainder of her room, Kagome heard sleep’s siren call. She flung herself onto the mattress, sinking into its soft form. Shippo hopped up and snuggled alongside her. 

Within minutes, they were both asleep. 

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the courtyard, Tenseiga in hand. He did not require long periods of rest like humans did. The battle against Kagura served to strengthen his motivation. He would unlock the secrets of his sword. He would enhance his skills, claim Tetsusaiga for his own, defeat Naraku, and become a greater fighter than his father. Where Touga failed, he would succeed. It was his destiny. 

He swung the blade, slicing it through the air. The metal sang. His weight shifted. Sesshomaru’s steps were smooth yet calculated. He followed the practice form’s flow, one of the many he had memorized over the centuries. 

Balance, his tutor had told him, was what separated the elite swordsmen from those who wielded a blade like a chopping axe. “You must strike a balance between the energy of your blade, the energy of your opponent, and the energy of yourself. Only then will you be able to direct the flow as necessary and secure your victory.”

It was advice Sesshomaru kept at the forefront of his mind for years. He may have forgotten the tutor’s name but the lesson remained clear in his mind. It had served him well. Sesshomaru had been undefeated. 

Until he had gone against Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga. 

_And_ the miko. 

He had not anticipated his father’s inheritance to be guarded by a riddle. Sesshomaru recognized the cleverness of Touga. Hiding the sword in plain sight only to have it unobtainable without a human hand— his father had surely made the blade impossible to free, at least when it came to his eldest son. It was yet another slight to Sesshomaru. He did not understand why he was being punished for his father’s follies. 

Tenseiga sliced an invisible path around him as he transitioned into the next form of the series. When his head was clouded, Sesshomaru trained. The precise movements were familiar, controllable. They allowed him to regain clarity. 

He suspected the time spent on his daily training regime would need to increase. 

When the miko was near, his clarity was corrupted. The actions he normally made effortlessly became a debate. His reactions had softened and, worst of all, he was allowing himself to rely on her— a _human_ female. Sesshomaru briefly wondered if he had lost himself. Had the half-breed taken more than just his arm? 

The fault was his alone. He had permitted the girl entry into his home, into his routine. The alternative would have been to let the pup die. Human or demon, Sesshomaru could not stand to see such a young life be taken so needlessly. 

_Wolves_ , he thought darkly.

He would have to speak with the miko about her relationship with the wolf prince. The demon was not a suitable companion and Sesshomaru would not tolerate the wolf being around his ward. 

As if his thoughts had summoned her, he picked up on her warbled cries. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. He noted the position of the sun in the sky. It was afternoon. He had spent the better part of the day practicing. 

With a sigh, he proceeded up to the nursery. 

Sesshomaru found the doors opened and a gathering of his attendants surrounding the miko. She was smiling at them all, despite their skeptical, albeit curious, gazes and telling them about Rin. 

“What has happened?” 

At the sound of his voice, the crowd broke apart. 

“Ah, Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken crowed, waddling forward. “This wench neglected her duties.”

He looked to the miko who was glaring at his vassal. “She needed to be fed and changed, which I did. What did you do?” 

“Uh…”

“Exactly,” she snapped, propping the babe on her hip. “All you did was upset her by creating this commotion.” She gestured to the palace staff. 

“Jaken.” 

“Er, yes, my lord?”

“Get out.” The imp jolted, clutching his staff tightly. He scurried off. Sesshomaru leveled his golden eyes at the rest of his attendants. They followed Jaken from the chamber. 

The miko knelt onto the floor and began laying out a blanket. He watched as she wrapped it around the child, tucking the edges in so the baby was wrapped completely. 

“It’s called swaddling,” the miko explained. “Would you like to learn how?” 

Sesshomaru stared at her. He had never used his hands for such a delicate task. His training had been focused around quick and efficient kills. His tutors had followed a strict curriculum set by his mother to prepare him for court life. Humans were not a part of that education. His mother saw them as a means of nourishment— nothing more. 

“It’s alright. You won’t hurt her,” the miko assured him. She moved to the left. “Here; sit down next to me.” 

He hesitated then did as she suggested. Sesshomaru tried not to think of what his mother would say if she knew he was kneeling on the floor like a servant. Her ridicule cut like a blade, sharp and quick. He had no doubt that she would be merciless. She was not the type to hold her tongue. 

“First, you lay out the fabric, like so,” the miko began, demonstrating the process. 

She did not appear to notice his unease. Sesshomaru wondered if she was ignorant of her powers as a priestess or simply did not care. Either way, he was grateful she did not remark on his demeanor. He did not show weakness to anyone, least of all a human. It would be yet another failure for his mother to scold him about. 

“There,” she said, beaming proudly at him. He blinked. She was done and Sesshomaru had missed the entire process. “Wanna try?” 

He gazed at the infant. A pair of large brown eyes stared up at him. From his perspective, the pup— _baby_ , Sesshomaru reminded himself —appeared about as certain about him as he was of her; which was to say, not at all. 

“I’ll help you,” the miko said encouragingly. 

She moved closer to him and placed one of her her hands over his. Slowly, she guided his clawed hand over the fabric. Sesshomaru watched as she untied her perfectly wrapped fabric and pressed it flat to the floor. 

“Now, you take this edge and bring it over here,” she instructed, moving his hands as she spoke. “Then this comes up like that. And you arrange the fabric around Rin like this…”

The sound of her voice soothed him. Sesshomaru found it easier to concentrate with her light scent filling his nostrils, her warm skin against his, and her calm tone. She directed his actions without judgment or arrogance. Even if the task was a simple one, he found himself filled with satisfaction once it was completed. 

“See? You’ve got it,” she praised him. “And you’ve taken a major step with Rin. She didn’t cry once.” 

It was not until the miko pointed out the fact that Sesshomaru recognized the truth of her statement. The child had not shed a single tear nor had she howled with fear. Rin was becoming comfortable with him. 

She was not the only one. 

The kit came bounding into the room, sidling right up to Sesshomaru. “Whatcha doing?”

“I’m teaching Sesshomaru how to swaddle?” 

The fox tilted his head. “Waddle?” 

“No.” She laughed. “Swaddle. It’s how we wrap babies up in their blankets so they don’t get tangled up.” 

“Oh.” The kit peered over at Rin curiously. “Why can’t she talk?” 

“She’s still too young for that, Shippo. It will be several months before Rin will be able to say words and even longer until she’s ready to talk like you and me,” the miko informed him. 

He groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Babies are so boring.” 

“One day, you’ll change your tune...probably when you meet an attractive girl fox,” she replied with a teasing wink.

“Nah, girls are disgusting,” the kit refused. 

The miko grinned knowingly. “You might think that right now but you’ll change your mind.” 

Her words struck a chord with him, taking him back to an earlier time, to a similar conversation he had had with his mother. 

_Your father was foolish. Humans have only one true purpose. They serve as food. Do not mistake them for anything else._ _Humans are disgusting._

He had learned that lesson centuries ago, yet Sesshomaru heard the miko's words echo in his head. 

_You’ll change your mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denial isn't just a river in Egypt...


	6. Beautiful Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

Sesshomaru’s interactions with Rin held an unexpected level of tenderness. Kagome warmed as she watched the large demon echo her movements. It took him several attempts to successfully swaddle Rin, but neither he nor the baby showed signs of discomfort. On the contrary, the expression on Sesshomaru’s face was one of pure determination. 

If they were friends, she would laugh. What they were had yet to be determined. Kagome considered his help in battling Kagura. Maybe they were allies— yes, acquaintances and allies sounded appropriate.

Rin cooed, her eyes dropping with the need to sleep. Sesshomaru stiffened. 

“She’s fine, just tired,” Kagome assured him. 

Picking Rin up, she settled the infant against her chest. The little girl immediately snuggled into her. Kagome rubbed soothing circles along the baby’s back while carrying Rin to her crib. 

Sesshomaru followed, standing behind Kagome like a curious shadow. He peered over her shoulder as she set Rin down. The infant’s jaw stretched in a wide yawn then her eyes fluttered shut. 

“She’s a good baby,” Kagome informed him. “Barely cries, except when she’s hungry—.”

“Or Inuyasha yells,” Shippo piped up. 

“Yeah,” Kagome agreed hesitantly. 

She didn’t want to bring up Inuyasha, not when she and Sesshomaru still had to talk. A reprimand was awaiting her but his mood could determine the difference between harsh punishment and a simple chiding. Kagome wanted him to be in a good mood— if there was such a thing. 

“The half-breed will not be permitted near her again,” Sesshomaru stated.

“That’s probably for the best,” Shippo agreed. “Inuyasha isn’t good with kids. He beats me all the time.” 

“You should stay with your own kind,” Sesshomaru said. 

Kagome glanced up at him. “His own kind?” 

“Full-blooded demons. Maintaining the company of half-breeds and humans does not prompt growth or skill.” 

She clenched her hands. “Because they are beneath you?”

“Yes.” 

Her anger went from a slow simmer to boiling hot. “Shippo, stay here with Rin. Sesshomaru and I need to have a chat.” 

“Uh, okay,” the kitsune replied, shying away from her. He’d seen Kagome mad before. He knew to avoid her wrath. 

She walked out of the nursery, waiting until she was joined by their host to shut the doors. 

“What’s wrong with you?” she demanded. 

The demon lord stared at her. 

“Just because I’m human doesn’t make me any less of a person,” Kagome snapped. “I don’t consider you superior because you were born a demon. I don’t see Inuyasha as inferior because he is half-human and half-demon. The fact that we were each born differently doesn’t change who we are. What we choose to do with our lives does.” 

She waited for him to object to her remarks. He remained silent which she took as permission to continue.

“Miroku is a pervert but he’s one of my best friends,” she explained. “He’s been dealt a cruel fate but he doesn’t let that stop him from helping his friends. He’s put himself in danger to protect us. That makes him a good person. And then there’s Sango, who’s been through more than you could ever imagine. She’s strong because of what she’s had to endure not because she was born to be a skilled slayer. You can’t judge people based on _what_ they are. You have to judge them on _who_ they are and how they choose to live their lives.”

“What is your point, miko?” he asked testily. 

“My point _is_ ,” Kagome replied, punctuating the word by prodding his chest with her pointer finger. “Shippo may be a demon but what’s best for him isn’t staying with other demons. Other demons murdered his father. Someone's designation has nothing to do with what’s best. Choices do. And our choices make our group the best place for him.”’

“Then why did the kit choose to leave with you?” Sesshomaru countered. 

Kagome blinked. Her finger curled in toward her hand as she considered his question. She was happy to have Shippo with her. It made her feel less alone but what about the kitsune? How did he feel about the new arrangement? When the novelty of the Western Palace wore off, would he still want to be here? 

“Demons such as the kit are bred with a pack mentality,” Sesshomaru informed her. “We are loyal to those in our pack. We protect them, provide for them, and prize them above all others. They are our family unit. The kit chose you because you fulfill the role of a surrogate mother, just as you do for Rin. I let him join you here because it is what is best for his development. It is to his benefit to be around other full-fledged demons.” 

“Development?” Kagome asked. 

“Foxes earn tails as their skills increase. I am not familiar with the specifics but I know he will only be able to achieve higher ranks if he trains. I can assist him with that.” 

Kagome gaped at him in disbelief. “You’re going to train Shippo to fight?” 

“Tricks and illusions are powerful weapons in battle when wielded correctly. I will advise him on how to use his abilities effectively,” Sesshomaru said. 

“But why?” Kagome questioned. “Why would you tutor him?”

“The day I requested your assistance, I made you part of my pack. You are tending to my ward. Pack etiquette dictates I take care of you. My efforts extend to the kit as he belongs to you.”

“And my friends?” Kagome inquired.

“No.” 

“But they belong to me too!”

“The kit is a child. He is dependent upon you. Your _friends_ ,” he sneered as he said the word, “are fully-grown and do not require my aid, nor are they deserving of it.” 

“Why? Because they are human?” she asked. 

He didn’t answer. 

Kagome’s eyes narrowed. “If that’s the case, then I shouldn’t be here and neither should Rin.” She moved to return to the nursery. 

His clawed hand closed around her wrist. “Miko.” 

She whirled around, yanking free. “My _name_ is Kagome.” 

“We are not finished. There is still the matter of your disappearance,” he growled. 

“Are you going to punish me?” 

There was a dangerous glint to his metallic eyes, like a glaze covering the true form. Kagome swallowed nervously. Nothing could be more true. She knew what lurked beneath his calm exterior— a vicious beast far too large and fast for her to take down alone. 

“You are deserving of retribution,” he answered. 

“And Rin?” she asked

“An infant cannot be held accountable for their actions. They are too young to know better.” 

Kagome felt some of the tightness in her chest ease. “Okay then. What do you want me to do?” 

“Do?”

“For leaving,” she clarified. “What do you want me to do? Mop the floors? Polish your treasures? Clean A-Un's stalls?” 

He stared incredulously at her. 

She put her hands on her hips and returned his gaze. “Well?” 

“You will wash my hair.” 

Kagome’s brow furrowed. “ _What?_ ” 

* * *

He did not understand what possessed him to speak those words. Such a task was meant to be shared with an intimate partner, not a common human. Sesshomaru stalked down the hallway toward his chambers, fuming. 

Clearly, the miko was a sorceress of renowned powers. She had managed to penetrate his mind and manipulate his thoughts. To wash his hair was not a punishment; it was an honor, one he was bound to bestow upon his mate. A feral growl escaped him as he entered his rooms. 

She would join him after dinner.

Sesshomaru had two choices. First, he could retract his earlier decision and give her another task, which would make him look indecisive and weak. Or, he could suffer under her mortal hands and put the experience out of his head. Neither option sounded agreeable but, as he was short on time, he did not have another choice. 

He attempted to distract himself with scrollwork. Though tedious, it was not challenging. However, it did take time— time otherwise spent overanalyzing the girl. Sesshomaru resigned himself to his task.

A few hours later, when Jaken announced the miko’s arrival, Sesshomaru was glowering at his fireplace. While his work was done, he was no less irritated.

He did not wish to see her. He did not want her frail hands to touch him. But he knew he could not turn her away. 

Not now. 

The time for establishing distance had passed. Instead of listening to his instincts, Sesshomaru had fallen into her trap. He had let her get under his skin. He feared she would stay there, festering like an infection he would never get rid of. 

Angrily, he flung the doors open. Her blue eyes widened yet she did not cower. She stood tall, staring up at him while his vassal backed away warily. 

“You are dismissed, Jaken,” Sesshomaru told the imp. 

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken said with a quick bow. He scuttled off as Sesshomaru stepped aside to allow the miko entrance. 

She slipped through the opening, immediately walking across the room to where a large basin of water was set by the hearth. She did not utter a word. Sesshomaru watched her study the bottles of oils set beside the water. Each was lifted to her nose and her chest expanded as she inhaled deeply. She began to rearrange them, setting the majority off to the side. The only two she kept were the Japanese camellia and honey. 

_Interesting._

He settled by the basin, turning his back to her. No sooner had Sesshomaru inclined just head backward than a pair of hands was combing through the silken strands, drawing them gently into the water. 

“Who normally does this?” the miko asked. 

“I do.” 

She gasped. “You wash your own hair?” 

He scowled. “You do not believe me?” 

“For someone who has a palace big enough to fit a whole village, you don’t strike me as the type,” the miko replied. “Especially when you have more than a dozen servants,” she added. 

“Hn.” 

Sesshomaru did not tell her that his attendants were not worthy of the task. He understood her inquisitive nature. She would question why he had ordered her to do it. He had no answer to give. 

She used her nimble fingers to card through his tresses, gently guiding them through the water until his entire head was thoroughly soaked. Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling, grateful she could not see his face. His eyes were struggling to remain open. The way she caressed his scalp before working her way down to the ends was soothing. He had never felt such a calming sensation.

As she worked, the miko hummed. Sesshomaru frowned. He asked her about the unfamiliar tune. 

“It’s a lullaby,” the miko explained. “My mother used to sing it to Souta and me when we were children. It’s called The Moon over the Ruined Castle.” 

“Your mother wrote music?” 

She laughed. “No. It was written years ago. My mother learned it in middle school. I guess it just sorta stuck with her.”

“And what of your father.” 

Her hands stilled. Sesshomaru scented regret and anguish on the air. 

“He passed when Souta was a baby,” the miko responded softly. Her voice was tense and he smelled the sting of salt. She was still mourning in her heart for her father. They had that in common. 

Sesshomaru did not ask anything else of the miko. He stayed reclined against the basin’s lip. The silence was filled by her continued humming and the crackling of the fireplace. 

It was not until she poured a generous portion of honey into the water that he realized he had not given her the instructions to do so. She coated his hair in the golden substance. 

The sweet aroma filled the air between them, fresh and floral. She massaged it into the strands. Her movements were firm but not rough. It was a pleasant balance between force and tenderness. He permitted his eyes to close for a brief instant. 

Grooming had always been a necessity. His appearance was one meant to intimidate his foes and demand respect from his underlings. Sesshomaru had never sought enjoyment from bathing nor had he anticipated finding a mate who would care to humble herself so. The demonesses at court were painted to perfection, all seeking the same thing he was: power. They would not lower themselves to such a mundane task. 

At least not more than was necessary. 

Etiquette demanded the task be done between mated pairs, an act to strengthen their intimacy and increase their bond. Sesshomaru could not recall having ever heard of his parents following the tradition. 

Not that he expected them to. 

Touga and Arisu’s binding had never been about an emotional connection. Neither would seek to strengthen their bond because there was no bond to fortify. The only thing that tied them to one another was a court decision. 

And him. 

Sesshomaru could remember the cold way his mother had stared at him after they left. Once Touga’s infidelity came to light, Arisu saw her son as a reminder of what had been lost. The union of their two houses was achieved through Sesshomaru but Arisu’s rule was limited to her palace in the sky. She would never achieve more. 

Eventually, she turned her attention to leveraging her last bargaining chip. Her son, the child who looked so much like her mate, was all Arisu had left— one last pawn on the board. Her lessons had been harsh, though not nearly as harsh as her words. She spent centuries molding him. Arisu flexed what little power she had left until Sesshomaru’s power outweighed her own. 

On that day, he left. Wandering the lands of his father, Sesshomaru had searched for purpose. He struck down those he was within his rights to dispatch to the underworld. Battle after battle, war after war, he raged— a feral beast finally released from its cage. 

And then came the whispers of a sword. 

The blade crafted from Touga’s fang was nearly as legendary as the great warrior himself. Sesshomaru had been convinced the treasure was what he had been scouring the earth for. 

Fate was not without a sense of irony. The blade had been promised to his half-brother. He had been furious. Had his father not slighted him enough? Did he think so little of his kin that he would cast his firstborn aside? Tenseiga was nothing compared to Tetsusaiga. 

But no matter. In time, the sword would be his. He was sure of it. 

His eyes flashed open. Hands were cupping the back of his head, languidly massaging the tense tissue. The contact sent a pleasurable heat rushing through him. It erased all thoughts of his father, Inuyasha, and the damned blade. 

“Miko.”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” 

“Your hair,” she answered, perplexed. She leaned closer, studying his expression. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine," he lied.

“Okay, then.” The miko shifted into place and resumed her ministrations. As she did, the heat returned and he was unable to keep his eyes open. 

_Ours_ , his inner beast purred. 

_The miko is a human_ , Sesshomaru seethed angrily. 

He was not certain what was more frustrating. The fact that his inner beast did not answer him or the increasing satisfaction he gained from her touch. 

_Distance._

Sesshomaru needed to maintain distance. Without it, he would only allow her to cloud his mind further.

* * *

Falling into a new routine wasn’t difficult. Once they got over their initial confusion at having two humans in their midst, the palace attendants were welcoming. Kagome wasn’t sure how much of that was due to her friendly smiles versus the glower Sesshomaru had given them. She decided it didn’t matter. For the time being, the Western Palace was home. She was going to make the best of it. 

Kagome kept her bedroom doors open each night, in case Rin cried. It made her feel guilty to put so much space between them but from what she’d read, Kagome knew Rin needed to adapt to a sleep schedule. She wouldn’t do that if Kagome was constantly fawning all over her. 

Alarm clocks were a thing of the past— or future, as it were. Kagome woke with Rin each day. She changed, fed, and burped her. By the time she made it through their morning ritual, Shippo was up and ready for breakfast and the three made their way downstairs to the kitchens. 

The head chef, Akio, was an elderly dog demon. He was pleased to have someone to cook for, even if it did take him a while to adjust to Kagome’s human palate. After her glowing review of his gyu kushi, Akio was more than happy to alter his methods to accommodate her. 

Breakfast was followed by a walk outside, usually to the stables to visit A-Un. Shippo liked to climb on the dragon as if he was a jungle-gym. Kagome was relieved to find the beast tolerated the kitsune almost as well as he did Rin. 

Even though she was too young to play with Shippo, Rin showed her appreciation for A-Un too. When they sat in the grass, she would raise her little hands skyward. A-Un would lower one head at a time, snorting against each of her hands. As soon as she felt the burst of air, Rin would squeal with glee and try to catch him. The same game would be repeated for the other side and so they volleyed back and forth until Rin either grew tired or hungry. 

That was Kagome’s cue to head inside for lunch. With that came another changing, another feeding, and another burping. Despite the extra clothes she had packed, she almost always needed to change into a fresh blouse. Rin was notorious for managing to get spit-up everywhere. Thankfully, after lunch, it was time to put Rin down for a nap. That was when Kagome did her schoolwork. 

Despite the recurrent nature of her days, Kagome found comfort in the palace. She quickly learned the most direct route to the bathhouse, found that— like her —many of the servants found Jaken annoying, and recognized how devoted Sesshomaru’s staff was. They all spoke highly of their lord. At first, Kagome thought it was because they feared him but she soon learned that while his behavior could be alarming, he was well respected. 

Akio told her of his generosity, his fairness, and his empathy. These were traits Kagome had not thought to apply to Sesshomaru, at least not until she saw him with Rin. 

He acted differently around the child, careful, as though he thought he’d break her. Which was why she didn’t understand how he could have forgotten their lessons. 

After washing his hair, Kagome had mentioned the list of things Sesshomaru needed to learn. When it came to human infants, there was a list of practices a kilometer long. Swaddling was a good start but he still had to learn how to prepare a bottle, how to hold her, how to rock her to sleep, how to feed her, burp her— the list went on. They had agreed to meet daily following Rin’s afternoon nap. 

When he didn’t show the first day, Kagome wasn’t bothered by his absence. She figured he had duties to see to. She busied herself with arranging things in the nursery. 

Kagome hung the beads from Kaede over Rin’s cradle. They served as a reminder of the protection she had promised to give the child as well as the support of her mentor. She still had to give Kaede and Sayo their gifts. Kagome sighed. She’d have to wait until she went home to stop by the village. 

On the second day, she contemplated asking someone, then decided against it. She was making excellent progress with her English translation project. A few extra hours and she’d be done. 

By the third day, Kagome was worried. She hadn’t seen Sesshomaru once. 

“Shippo?”

The kitsune glanced up at her from where he was attempting to control his spinning top. “Yeah?”

“Have you seen Sesshomaru today?” 

“He was practicing in the courtyard earlier,” the fox demon answered. “When I wake up, he’s usually out there, though sometimes he’s busy and he goes later.” 

Kagome strolled over to the window to peer out at the grounds below. Sure enough, she had a perfect view of the courtyard. Iit was vacant. She pursed her lips, trying to figure out why he hadn’t visited the nursery. Kagome thought Rin was his priority. If Sesshomaru had time to train, he had time to learn.

“Can you take a break and watch Rin for a few minutes?” Kagome asked Shippo.

The kitsune’s face lit up. “Sure!” 

“Remember; be gentle with her. She’s still an infant.” 

“You got it,” Shippo replied with a mock salute. 

Kagome laughed. Shaking her head, she ventured out of the nursery in search of their host. 

She found him in his chambers with the babbling imp in front of him. Not wanting to eavesdrop, Kagome knocked. 

“Lord Sesshomaru is busy, mortal. Go away!” 

Kagome glared at the little demon. A moment later, she startled, hearing a cold, “Leave us.” 

But Sesshomaru’s command wasn’t directed at her. He was facing his vassal. 

“Meddlesome woman,” the imp grumbled as he waddled out. 

Kagome watched him leave, wondering what she’d done to make him hate her so much. 

“Do you require something?” Sesshomaru questioned, drawing her attention back to his passive face. 

“You haven’t come to the nursery. I thought we agreed—.”

“I have other obligations besides my ward, miko,” he said, cutting her off as coldly as he had dismissed Jaken. 

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. “I thought we were part of your pack," she argued.

He said nothing to this.

She didn't understand what had changed since they had last met. The way he had offered to help Shippo and his care with Rin was touching. It showed he was capable of true compassion, yet the person who stood before her now was more closed-off than ever before. Maybe he had changed his mind.

Kagome sighed. "Listen, if Rin is too much for you to handle, I’m happy to take her to the village and raise her there.” 

“By yourself?” Sesshomaru questioned, sounding amused by the prospect.

“I’m sure Kaede will help and Sango too, when she’s available,” Kagome told him. 

“You would forgo your quest?” 

“I can’t take a baby across the country with me. It isn’t safe,” she answered.

“Indeed.”

Kagome waited but he said nothing further. He simply stared at her. She began to feel uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze and cleared her throat. “Alright, it’s settled then. The agreement is off. I’ll take Rin and raise her myself since you're obviously too busy to—.”

Her words died in her throat as Sesshomaru surged forward. He snatched her wrist up, pulling her arms apart. “What did I tell you about your attire?” 

“These are my clothes. I’m not going to change them just because you aren’t up on 20th-century fashion trends.” 

He growled, his grip tightening. 

Kagome wasn’t aware of that her reiki had responded to him until he jerked away. One second he was looking over her with a menacing snarl on his lips and the next he was releasing her with a hiss. She stumbled backward trying to regain her balance. 

“Do _not_ do that again,” he warned. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Kagome retorted. 

His golden eyes narrowed. She thought he’d charge at her, knock her down, or pull a blade. His yoki was a toxic cloud of aggression, pride, and something else— something primal and unfamiliar. 

Neither of them moved, locked in their positions across from one another. Kagome could hear her pulse ringing in her ears. Her instincts were telling her to run but, if experience had taught her anything, she knew fleeing would just provoke him. The only choice she had was to make a stand. 

“If you want Rin to stay here, then make good on your promise. Being a parent means putting aside your own needs for the needs of your child. You may have other obligations but Rin should always be your priority. You need to learn how to take care of her. If you don't, the next time I leave, I’m taking her," she said, before adding, "And we won't be coming back."

His nostrils flared in anger. “I will hunt you.” 

“You won’t find us,” Kagome informed him resolutely. She wasn’t sure if he knew about the Bone Eater’s Well, though she figured he had his suspicions. “Tomorrow afternoon,” she told him firmly.

With a deep breath, Kagome took a tentative step forward, then another and another until she had crossed through the doorway. 

She felt his eyes upon her the entire time. She didn't look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a battle of the wills -- Sesshomaru, his inner beast, and Kagome. Hmmmm...wonder who is going to come out on top?


	7. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm amazed by the response to the last chapter! I was worried people wouldn't like the fact they were fighting but *damn*, guess I'm in good company because we all STAN a strong woman. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise).
> 
> Special thank you to [PandaCapuccino](https://www.patreon.com/pandacapuccino/posts) for the artwork at the start of the chapter. She's amazingly talented. Please check out her Patreon account.

Sesshomaru watched the miko leave his chambers. Her head was held high but each step faltered slightly and the muscles of her back were taut with tension. He waited for her to break into a run and provide him with an excuse to give chase but she never did. The miko slipped silently down the corridor until she descended the staircase, disappearing from his view.

His inner beast snarled with rage. He urged Sesshomaru to go after her. Ever since she had snapped at him, his inner beast had been rumbling appreciatively. He saw the girl as strong, fierce, and loyal— all critical traits for a potential mate. 

Sesshomaru saw her as a problem. Not only did she insist upon wearing her inappropriate garb which revealed too much flesh but she also dared to raise her voice at him. No one spoke back to him. No one. 

He growled, glaring at the place where she had stood mere moments before. Sesshomaru hadn’t expected her reactions to be so quick. Humans were rarely able to defend themselves against him. 

He concluded her speed was due to her growing spiritual abilities. They were heightened when she was in danger. Her powers served her well in battle. He had been impressed by how she wielded her reiki against the wind witch. He was less pleased with being on the receiving end of her abilities. 

Distance had not helped his situation. She was not intimidated like her travel companions. The miko appeared to thrive under pressure. She faced her obstacles directly and without hesitation. In that respect, she had more integrity than his dim-witted half-brother. Sesshomaru scoffed. Inuyasha could learn something from the miko, if he ever opened his eyes long enough to realize how rare a woman she was. 

_Ours_ , his inner beast growled possessively. 

Sesshomaru threw the bottle of camellia oil against the wall. The glass shattered on impact, leaving a glossy residue on the wall where the liquid began to drop to the floor. 

One of his attendants came running. “Lord Sesshomaru?” 

“Remove that mess,” he ordered. 

“Yes, my lord.” The attendant bowed then hurried over to collect the remnants of the bottle. 

Sesshomaru made to leave when he heard her voice ringing in his ears. 

_You can’t just go around ordering people to do whatever. I mean, you don’t even say please or thank you. What kind of manners are those?_

Clenching his jaw, Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the servant. “Thank you,” he said quietly. 

The demon froze. “Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Thank you,” he repeated somewhat tersely. 

“Y-you’re w-welcome, my lord,” the attendant replied warily. 

Sesshomaru stormed out of the room, seeking refuge in the one place still under his control. 

The sun was descending over the Western Lands, casting shadows across the courtyard. He unsheathed Tenseiga. The blade remained as lifeless and unresponsive as a normal sword. Frowning, Sesshomaru swung the blade in a horizontal arch. 

He proceeded through the steps of his form, allowing each twist of his wrist and sidestep to flow evenly into the next. 

Mastering a weapon was akin to mastering one’s self. His father had told him that. At the time, Sesshomaru had not understood but as he transitioned into his second practice form, the demon realized his balance was slightly off. He was distracted. 

Saving the child had been a test of his inheritance, a whim he sought to satisfy. Yet, once Tenseiga displayed its power, Sesshomaru had not cast the infant aside. Even when the miko provided him an opportunity to be rid of the small human, he had insisted on keeping her. 

Sesshomaru could not explain his actions. He felt responsible for her life. The prospect of sending her away troubled him. He blamed the sword. Tenseiga was crafted from his father’s fang— his father who showed great compassion for humankind. It appeared that such a trait was embedded in the blade. It sought to aid humankind much like its twin, Tetsusaiga. 

He paused, studying Tenseiga. The weapon glinted in the light of the sunset, a seemingly insignificant metal blade. It had not pulsed since his encounter with the wind witch. The sword only responded when a life hung in the balance— a human life. 

Perhaps his inheritance was not the blade but the final message of the one who commissioned it.

* * *

Kagome couldn’t get her hands to stop shaking. She’d been jittery ever since she left Sesshomaru’s chambers. It was like that time she, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi stayed up all night to cram and drank a pot of coffee each. She felt as though she would jump out of her skin. 

“Are you alright, Kagome?” Shippo asked, peering at her curiously. 

“Yeah, of course,” she replied, forcing a smile. “What are you working on?” 

Shippo held up a collection of drawings with a proud smile. “I’m making a picture book of our latest battle.” 

Kagome studied the crayon masterpiece. Her cheeks reddened. “Shippo?”

“Yeah?” 

She pointed to a girl surrounded by a pink light. “Is that supposed to be me?” 

“Yep!”

“And is that Sesshomaru?” She indicated a snarling white dog beside the girl. 

“Yep!” Shippo repeated happily. “You two make a great fighting team. You’re way better than Inuyasha because he never listens to you and you’re usually right.” 

Kagome blinked, unsure how to respond to the kitsune’s observation. 

“What color do you think I should make Sesshomaru’s aura? Red?” 

“Purple,” she answered instinctively. 

Shippo glanced up at her. “Purple?” 

Kagome nodded. 

Purple was the color of intuition and mystique. Those with purple in their aura tended to be reserved, contemplative, and strategic. Many leaders, royalty and otherwise, had purple auras due to their ability to foresee changes and adapt. They were protective of those whom they were close to, a trait she had already seen Sesshomaru display. When she closed her eyes, Kagome saw him bathed in purple light. It wasn't the vibrant magenta color of his stripes, nor was it the dark bluish crescent marking on his forehead. This purple was a shade in between— a balanced mixture of a red aura's aggressive and a blue aura's calm.

“Alright, if you say so,” the kitsune said, returning to his drawings. 

She rose from her seat on the nursery floor and went to the crib to check on Rin. The baby had been sleeping for a while now. Kagome expected she’d wake soon. It was almost dinner time. 

With a smile, Kagome adjusted Rin’s blanket. The little girl looked content in her surroundings. She was too young to remember her old life which Kagome considered a blessing. Rin would grow up in the palace, safe from the destructive forces that had claimed her village and her life. She would be protected, never wanting for anything. 

Well, almost nothing. 

Kagome stared over the crib and out the window. A beautiful cage was still a cage. Hopefully, in time, Sesshomaru would open up and become the guardian Rin deserved. 

She caught glimpses of his compassion now and then. Offering to train Shippo, giving Kagome her own space— little things that seemed trivial but meant a great deal. Kagome couldn’t understand why he fought so hard to act like he didn’t care. What was wrong with being nice? Was it because he was a lord or was there more to the aggravating demon? 

Kagome sighed. She couldn’t figure him out. 

The other night when she’d washed his hair, Sesshomaru was relaxed. Kagome thought they were finally making progress. He wasn’t as guarded. He seemed almost happy. She had to admit that it was nice. Kagome imagined not many were given the chance to see him behave in an unreserved fashion. 

Then there was this afternoon. 

She’d been over that rendezvous at least a hundred times in her mind. No matter how long Kagome spent analyzing his behavior, she couldn’t determine what she’d done to set him off. One minute they were discussing what was best for Rin and the next he was shouting at her about her uniform. 

Kagome shook her head. _Men_. She didn’t think she’d ever understand them. 

Okay, so maybe she shouldn’t have attacked him with her reiki, but Sesshomaru had started it. He grabbed her first. Absently, Kagome ran her fingers over her wrist. There had been a moment, right before her powers intervened, where she wasn’t sure what was about to happen. It was brief, barely a flicker, but Kagome felt a tug. Strangely, it had urged her towards him, not away. 

They had fallen into a frustrating push and pull dance. Kagome was so tangled up in it that she couldn’t find a way out. She’d promised to help and he'd given her a deadline. He’d given her a place to stay and she’d run away. She’d offered to teach him and Sesshomaru had avoided her. Kagome had done what he asked for her penance and he had insulted her. 

He was hot and cold. She never knew what version of him she would be confronting. It put her on edge. 

Rin’s cries interrupted her thoughts. 

Kagome reached into the crib and picked up the infant. “Did you have a nice nap?” she asked, rocking Rin back and forth. 

The baby made a series of noises that Kagome interpreted as ‘yes’ and reached up to grab hold of her hair. 

“Oh, no. We aren’t going to start that,” Kagome reprimanded gently. “Pulling my hair is one thing but if you pull Sesshomaru’s hair, you’re going to be in trouble, little one.” 

Shippo scoffed. “Yeah, right. He’s terrified of her.” 

“What?” Kagome inquired with a giggle.

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Shippo asked. “He hasn’t been by since the day you taught him to waddle—.”

“Swaddle,” Kagome corrected. 

“—yeah, yeah, swaddle her. I think he’s afraid.” 

“Afraid of what?” 

Shippo shrugged, too busy coloring his latest picture to meet her questioning gaze. “Hurting her.”

Kagome scanned Rin up and down. Was that why he had not shown up for lessons? Was he worried about harming the child he’d sworn to protect? Kagome struggled to swallow, feeling guilty as she realized how quickly she’d jumped to conclusions about his absence. 

No wonder he was angry. She had accused him of not caring. The truth was he did care. He cared enough to stay away. 

Her heart sank. She’d made a terrible mistake. 

* * *

Sesshomaru wandered aimlessly through the corridors of the palace. His body was as restless as the beast caged within. Training had not yielded the desired result. He did not feel any sense of control, only more confusion and unease. 

“What’s for dinner, Akio? We’re starving.”

He froze, hearing the kit. He had not realized where he was until the scent of food wafted into the hallway from the kitchens. 

Sesshomaru hovered near the door, listening in. 

“I’m making your favorite,” Akio responded. 

“I’m never leaving. Let’s just stay here forever, Kagome. We can get all the food we want. We don’t even have to hunt for it!” 

The cook chuckled. 

“Sorry,” came the miko’s voice. 

“Bit of a bottomless pit, isn’t he?” Akio returned, sounding amused. 

“Definitely,” the girl agreed. Her voice was light, full of good humor and warmth. Sesshomaru's mood darkened. She rarely addressed him that way. 

There was shuffling as they all moved around the kitchen. Sesshomaru tensed, preparing to leave. He did not wish to be caught eavesdropping but what the miko said next gave him pause. 

“Akio, how long have you known Sesshomaru?” 

“All his life. I have been in the service of this castle since his parents were mated,” the cook shared. 

“Did he have any friends as a child?” 

“He has tutors, sparring partners, the typical attendants like any other noble demon,” Akio answered, “but I can’t recall any children his own age being here. Of course, my lord hasn’t always lived here.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Akio drawled with a sigh, “it’s not really my story to tell.” 

Both he and the miko fell silent. All Sesshomaru could hear was the scraping of chopsticks against porcelain as the kit gobbled up whatever the cook had prepared for him. 

“Because of Inuyasha’s mother,” the girl eventually surmised. 

“Yes.”

“I never really thought about how that must have been for him, I mean, to have his father leave and...,” she trailed off. 

Sesshomaru caught the scent of salt over her dinner’s aroma. He leaned closer to the door. 

“He must be lonely.” 

“Perhaps, though he’d never say so. Too proud. You can thank his mother for that,” Akio remarked. 

“His mother? Right. Is she here? I haven’t had the chance to meet her yet,” the miko went on, her tone laced with intrigue. 

“And you should hope you never do.”

“Why?” she asked. 

“Lady Arisu does not see value in humans. The most I’ve seen her interact with one is by enjoying it as a meal,” Akio explained. 

He heard the miko gulp. The salty scent of her tears was overpowered by the acrid stench of trepidation and fear. 

“Oh,” she replied. 

“Don’t worry,” the cook immediately began to reassure her. “Lady Arisu is not a resident of the Western Palace. She hasn’t lived here since...before.” 

“Oh,” the miko repeated. 

From her tone, Sesshomaru knew she was not comforted by that fact. Instead, she appeared to be even more unsettled. He could feel her anxiety growing. It vibrated in the air, an energy too nervous to be contained. 

He contemplated entering the kitchen, taking her aside, and speaking with her. Sesshomaru shook his head. He was being foolish. What would he even say to her? 

Each time the girl was near, she confused him. He could not maintain a level-head in her presence. Irritated, Sesshomaru strolled away from the soft sound of her voice and the scent of her displeasure. 

* * *

Kagome sipped her udon slowly. While Shippo helped Akio with the dishes, her mind replayed the conversation she’d had with the chef. Kagome had known about Inuyasha’s father but she’d never wondered how his love for Izayoi had affected Sesshomaru. 

_He must have felt so betrayed_ , she thought ruefully. 

If that had been his first experience with humankind, it didn’t surprise her that he had agreed with his mother’s opinion. Sesshomaru had lost his family and his home. Kagome could see why he’d view humans with disdain. He blamed them. 

Which made his choice to save Rin even more meaningful. 

She drew a circle in her broth, watching the ringlets of liquid dance around her spoon. Sesshomaru was strategic. He never faced an opponent without a plan. Though Kagome tried, she couldn’t determine his endgame. What did he gain by saving Rin? And if he gained nothing then why did he care if she was raised in the Western Lands or by her in Edo?

Kagome concluded that he was lonely. A-Un was intelligent and attentive but Sesshomaru needed someone he could converse with, someone who didn’t grate on his nerves the way she suspected Jaken did on a daily basis. The palace had once been his home. Now, it served as a reminder of his destroyed childhood. Maybe he thought he could rewrite the past by making good memories here with Rin, giving her the second chance he never had. 

She smiled, hoping that was the case. 

“Not hungry?” 

Kagome blinked, breaking out of her daze. “Hmmm? Oh, not really. Sorry, Akio.” 

The old demon chuckled. “Not to worry. The kitchen is always open. If you change your mind, come by later.”

“Thanks.” 

She glanced down at Rin, who was fast asleep in the sweatshirt sling. Kagome placed her hand gently on the back of the baby’s head as she stood. She held the little girl against her chest, keeping the jostling to a minimum so Rin didn’t wake. 

Quietly, Kagome deposited her uneaten bowl on the counter. Shippo withdrew his paws from the tub of water he’d been using. He brushed them along his pants while Kagome shook her head. 

“Are you going to read to us again tonight?” the kitsune asked as they headed up to the nursery. 

“I only have my math homework left,” Kagome replied. “I don’t think you want to hear that.” 

“Oh, man,” Shippo lamented with a disappointed sigh. 

“You could color more while I finish it. Then, if I have time, I’ll read you my English translation from last week,” Kagome suggested. 

His ears perked up. “Okay!” 

She stifled a laugh, watching as he scurried ahead of her. Seeing him free to run and play made her wonder if Sesshomaru had been right. Was Shippo better off in a place like this, surrounded by other demons?

Kagome couldn’t worry about that. Shippo had found them. She and Inuyasha had done the best they could to take care of him. Kagome pushed the question out of her head. She had to focus. 

Math was her least favorite subject. Kagome was sure there would be makeup exams when she returned home. She needed to prepare. Getting into high school required a certain score and Kagome was determined to achieve it. 

After all, if she could face down murderous demons, what was so scary about sitting for the entrance exam? 

She groaned. At this point, she’d rather face Naraku head-on instead of taking the test. 

Discouraged, she trudged into the nursery. Shippo was already busy coloring away on the floor. His tail flicked behind him as he drew the next page of his picture book.

Kagome set Rin down in her crib. The baby didn’t stir. She’d taken to the formula and once her belly was full, she was out like a light. Kagome was thankful. It gave her a few precious hours throughout the day to sleep and focus on studying. 

She plucked her textbook from her backpack. Sitting cross-legged on the floor by Shippo, Kagome turned her attention to the formulas on page 137. 

_Let’s do this!_

* * *

Sesshomaru was not certain what prompted him to visit the nursery in the middle of the night. The palace was still. Everyone housed inside the walls of his home was either asleep or quietly resting. 

Each of his attendants had their own way to pass the time. Akio read. Ena, one of the maids, painted in the gardens. Dachi fished and his wife, Chizu wove reed mats to decorate their rooms. Everyone coped with the late hours in a manner that suited them. They were free to choose. 

Yet, he found that he could not. 

Sesshomaru had never been afflicted with indecision. His desires had always been clear. What he wanted, he obtained. It was simple. 

Until now. 

Given how conflicted his thoughts were, entering the miko’s space was unwise. Sesshomaru knew he was taking a risk by being close to her but he could not deny his inner beast any longer. 

The moment he stepped inside the room, his nostrils filled with her light scent. He found her hunched over by the wall, the kit curled up alongside her. 

Sesshomaru frowned. 

He scooped up the fox demon and laid him down on his cot. Then we went over to the bassinet. Inside, the infant was unconscious, her head tilted in the direction of the miko as if she had been peering out at her before they both fell asleep. 

Turning away from the crib, he knelt by the girl. A book lay open on her lap. None of the symbols inked on the pages were familiar to him. Sesshomaru scanned the text attempting to identify what she had been studying. 

The equations were complex. He had not realized women were permitted to study such advanced calculations. Intrigued, he flipped to the next page. Another series of problems were lined up. In the margins, the miko had made notations. Her work was sloppy but correct. 

Sesshomaru closed the book, careful not to rouse her. After setting it down he lifted the miko off of the floor. 

“Mmm, Sesshomaru?” 

“You have a room,” he reminded her. 

She yawned, eyes drooping as she fought to stay awake. “I’m fine. I need to be able to hear Rin and Shippo if they need me,” the miko told him, her delicate hands pressing against his chest. 

“You can hear them from your bed.”

Ignoring her sleepy protests, he carried the girl into her chambers. Her head lulled to the side, resting against his shoulder. One hand curled in the fabric of his kimono. The other fell limply to rest along his torso and her stomach. When he glanced down, he saw her eyes had closed. 

_Foolish girl._ There was no need to sleep on the cold, hard floor. Sesshomaru had had a room prepared for her. He did not expect her to remain in the palace without a space of her own. Everyone under his care, even Jaken, had their own quarters. The miko was entitled to the same. 

Maneuvering her under the sheets with only one arm was challenging. Sesshomaru set the miko down on one side, then tugged the covers down on the opposite. He shifted her over and drew the sheets up around her sleeping form. 

He had never taken anyone to bed. He had grown up without siblings or any young relatives who may have required his assistance. Rin was the first child the Western Palace had hosted since Sesshomaru’s birth. 

When he straightened up, the miko’s brow creased and her hold tightened on the silk. Gently, he pried her fingers free of his haori. She sighed, rolling over to nestle deeper under the covers. 

Sesshomaru took his leave but not before pausing in the doorway. “Goodnight, _Kagome_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Shippo shows Sesshomaru his picture book and his latest drawing of *their* pack...


	8. Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise).

Rin’s fussing woke Kagome. She blinked, confused to find she had actually made it into her bed the night before. Kagome thought she had fallen asleep on the floor, hunched over her textbook. With a shrug, she tossed back her covers and hurried into the nursery. 

Shippo’s cot was empty. Kagome stared at the empty bed for a second before Rin’s cries grew louder. The baby was kicking her legs and flailing her arms. 

“I know, I know,” Kagome cooed, picking Rin up. 

She shifted Rin into one arm, freeing up her other to grab a fresh diaper and a changing blanket from her backpack. The little girl watched Kagome with her doe eyes. She was too young to speak but she noticed everything. Kagome was glad Rin was so curious. 

When Sesshomaru revealed what had happened to her family, Kagome worried Rin would be quiet and withdrawn. Even if she couldn’t remember the actions that led to her becoming a ward of the Western Lands, Kagome suspected shadows of her past may linger in her subconscious. Maybe Tenseiga had erased them along with the pallbearers from the underworld. 

“There you are,” Kagome said, smiling at Rin as she secured a clean diaper on her. 

She discarded the soiled diaper and washed her hands in the basin Ena refreshed throughout the day. There weren’t many things Kagome missed from modern-day Japan, but running water was one. 

As she toweled her hands dry, Kagome heard a noise from the courtyard below. She lifted Rin into her arms, balancing the infant on her hip as she gazed from the window into the yard below. 

The sun was rising over the mountains, bathing the grounds in a golden light. She held her hand over her eyes. Two figures were standing across from one another. 

Sesshomaru was gesturing as he spoke to Shippo. Kagome leaned closer to the window but it was impossible to hear their conversation. Shippo had his hands outstretched in front of him. His head was ducked down in concentration. After a moment, she saw a bluish-green ball of fire manifest between his hands. 

Sesshomaru nodded and Shippo hurled his foxfire at him. Kagome gasped. Startled, Rin began looking around for what upset her. When she didn’t see anything, she began to whimper. 

“No, it’s alright. You’re alright,” Kagome said soothingly, rocking her. She saw that Sesshomaru had dodged the blast but her heart continued to race. 

She knew Sesshomaru had promised to train Shippo in preparation for him to excel through the kitsune ranks. She just hadn’t expected the lessons to be so hands-on. 

Kagome backed away from the window. She set Rin in her crib while she prepared a bottle. Her formula rations were getting low. Kagome would need to return to the well next week to purchase more. 

She wished she had time for a job. A few hours after school would help offset her Feudal Era expenses. Her allowance had dwindled to a few thousand yen. She might have enough to cover one more trip but after that, Kagome would have to ask her mother for money. She hated doing that. It always made her feel guilty. 

“We’re going to have to figure something out,” Kagome commented to Rin as she approached her crib. 

Her eyes fell to the beads hanging on the wall. If she blessed them with her reiki, would the well let Rin pass through? Kaede seemed to believe so and she hadn’t been wrong yet. Kagome was inclined to believe her but she was worried about what would happen if something went wrong. 

Would Rin be stuck bawling at the bottle of the well? Would she get stuck somewhere in between the time periods? She bit her lip. Kagome needed a way to test the beads before she used them on the infant. 

Rin was happily sucking away on her bottle. She was content to be in Kagome’s arms while enjoying her breakfast. 

Kagome wondered if Rin would be this well-behaved in Tokyo. At the Western Palace, the noise and disruptions were at a minimum. In the modern-day city, there was traffic, hordes of people, and the constant hum of electricity. Those sounds would be unfamiliar to Rin and potentially frightening. 

Where would Shippo stay while she was gone— here in the Western Palace or would he go back with Inuyasha’s group?

And who would watch Rin while she was at school? Her mother and grandfather were busy with the shrine. They didn’t have time to take care of an infant. Of course, Kagome couldn’t show up to classes with a baby slung onto her chest either. 

“Oh man,” she groaned. “What am I gonna do?” 

Shippo came bounding into the room. “Kagome! Kagome! Did you see what I did?”

“Yeah,” she said with a wide smile. “You seem to be controlling your foxfire better.” 

“Sesshomaru is teaching me how to hone my abilities,” the kitsune shared excitedly as the towering demon entered the nursery. 

Kagome’s eyes locked on his. “Well, that’s nice of him.” 

“Hn.” 

“Yeah,” Shippo went on, not noticing the way the two adults were staring at each other. “And tomorrow we are going to work on my illusions. Next time Kouga kidnaps you, his wolves won’t be able to spot the difference.” 

Kagome laughed. “Thanks, Shippo but I don’t think I’ll be visiting Kouga’s den anytime soon. I’m needed here.” 

“Well, I’ll be ready for him,” the kitsune promised with a determined expression. 

“Alright,” she replied, still smiling. When she raised her gaze to Sesshomaru, Kagome found him glaring at the floor. “Good morning,” she greeted him. 

“I trust you slept well,” he said. 

“Yeah, I thought I fell asleep out here but I guess I managed to crawl into bed.” 

His gold eyes widened slightly. “Right,” Sesshomaru replied tersely. “I will leave you until this afternoon.” 

Kagome walked up to him. “You could stay,” she offered. “I’m almost done feeding Rin. I can show you how to burp her.”

He blinked, clearly confused by her words. 

“Here,” she said, handing him the nearly empty bottle. 

Kagome retrieved a clean cloth from her backpack and draped it over her shoulder. She readjusted Rin on her chest and lightly patted the baby on the back. Rin made a small coughing sound. Kagome swayed side to side, continuing to pat her until the little girl quieted. 

“See? It’s not hard. It helps when they swallow too much air,” she explained. 

Just then, Rin coughed. Kagome stiffened as she felt spit up leak into her blouse. She groaned. 

Sesshomaru’s brow creased. “Is she ill?” 

“No,” Kagome assured him. “This is normal. I should have covered my back better. This happens sometimes.”’

He didn’t appear pleased by this news. Considering his fancy silk kimono, Kagome doubted he would be willing to try feeding or burping Rin any time soon. 

“I’m going to put her down for a nap while I go to the bathhouse. She usually falls asleep a few minutes after eating,” Kagome announced. 

“I can stay here with her,” Shippo volunteered. “I wanted to show Sesshomaru my picture book.” 

Kagome glanced at the demon lord. He gave her a curt nod. “Okay then.” 

She laid Rin in her crib and dug through her pack for a clean set of clothes. As she did, Kagome heard Shippo explaining his drawings to Sesshomaru. 

“I showed these to Kagome earlier and she thought they were great!” he told Sesshomaru proudly. “Just don’t blame me for the purple color. Kagome picked it out.” 

Her cheeks burned as she remembered how embarrassing the images were. She gathered up her clothes and headed for the door. 

“Here’s my newest one. It’s a picture of the four of us— our pack.” 

Kagome froze in the doorway. 

_The four of us? Pack?_

She looked over her shoulder to see Shippo holding up a picture of her holding Rin and him perched on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. There were little pink and purple hearts surrounding them. Her eyes went wide and her blush extended down her neck to her chest. Sesshomaru gazed at her. Kagome let out an undignified squeak. 

Before he could say anything, she ran for the bathhouse. 

* * *

Sesshomaru studied the assortment of illustrations the kit had crafted. He was chattering away, completely oblivious to the miko’s discomfort.

He had scented her embarrassment before he caught the bloom of color on her skin. She was worried about his reaction to the drawing. He would need to educate her on pack dynamics. 

It was normal for the fox to think of them as his family. That was how pack animals operated. Even if not all members were bound by blood or marriage, they were a unit. They lived together, protected each other, and acted as one. It was the natural order of things. 

“I am pleased you are content in the palace,” Sesshomaru said, approvingly. 

“I like it better here,” the kit told him. “The food is good. I get to practice and color. You don’t yell at me all the time or punch me in the head. And you don’t make Kagome cry.” 

Sesshomaru stiffened. “The half-breed made her cry?”

Shippo nodded. “More than once. Ever since his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo came back.” 

“The miko who bound him to the tree? I heard she died.”

“She did but a dark sorceress brought her back to life,” the kit explained.

“How is that possible?” 

“She took part of Kagome’s soul.” 

“What?” Sesshomaru snarled, his inner beast seething. 

“Kagome almost died but she fought against the spell and restored most of her soul. Kikyo still has a small part of it but that piece needs to be supplemented for her to survive. Kikyo relies on her soul collectors to stay alive.” 

“Abomination,” Sesshomaru growled. 

“Yeah,” the fox agreed, pausing in his play. “I don’t like her. She’s cold and mean. I don’t know why Kagome always helps her. I guess it’s because she cares so much about Inuyasha and wants him to be happy.” 

Sesshomaru knew the girl was infatuated with his brother but he had not understood the depths of her devotion. How could the half-breed be ignorant of her feelings? The girl risked her life for him, stood at his side, and the way Inuyasha repaid her kindness was by chasing after a clay corpse. 

His eyes narrowed. If he ever met the dead miko, Sesshomaru vowed to end her. He would do what his brother didn’t have the strength to do to complete the girl’s soul. 

“Where is the dead one now?” he asked Shippo.

The kit shrugged. “I don’t know. The last time we saw her, Naraku took her away.”

Sesshomaru scowled. He did not appreciate the idea of the dead miko and the spider hanyo joining forces. They were each powerful in their own ways but he would not be deterred. Naraku had attempted to use him as a pawn. The dead miko had done the same to the girl. Sesshomaru would not stand for such insolence. 

When the opportunity presented itself, he would kill them. 

* * *

Kagome toweled off her hair as she strolled up to the castle. The architect of the Western Palace was a genius for leveraging the underground hot springs as the location for the bathhouse. It was almost like indoor plumbing. Almost. 

When she returned to the nursery, Kagome wasn’t sure what she would say to Sesshomaru. She had planned on apologizing for her outburst yesterday but Shippo’s picture had distracted her. No matter how she tried to calm herself down, she couldn’t get the image of the four of them out of her head. Her cheeks were red, though not from the scalding water. Kagome sighed. She still needed to apologize and Kagome would.

Just as soon as she stopped blushing. 

“Kagome!”

She turned with a gasp, spotting a figure flying fast towards her. “Sango?”

The demon slayer and her nekomata landed in the courtyard, both out of breath. “Kagome,” Sango managed to choke out her name before she slumped forward. 

Dropping her towel, Kagome reached out and caught her friend. “Help! Someone, please help!” she cried, hoping Akio or one of the other attendants could hear her. She heard footsteps behind them and tried to prop Sango up. 

“S-she attacked us. I didn’t realize...I couldn’t see what she was until it was too late,” Sango murmured. 

Kagome rubbed her back reassuringly. “Don’t try to talk. We’ll get you help and—.”

“No,” her friend moaned, trying to stand. “They need us. They need _you_ , Kagome. You have to come back. I only left them to come to get you,” Sango pleaded. 

“What happened?” a deep voice demanded. 

Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru, her blue eyes filling with guilty tears. Her friends were in trouble and she hadn’t been there. 

“It was a trap. Kagura set us up,” Sango revealed. 

“Come,” he said, taking her by the arm on the side opposite Kagome. “Ena has had some healer training.” 

“It’s alright. I can do it. I just need herbs,” Kagome told him. 

Together, they carried Sango inside. Kirara trailed along behind them, her tails twitching behind her as she walked. As they made their way to the staircase, the attendants came rushing to help. 

“Get the miko whatever she requires,” Sesshomaru ordered. The lizard demoness followed them upstairs while the others hurried to fulfill their lord’s request. 

“Rin?” Kagome asked him. 

“The kit is watching her. I will tend to her while you stay with your friend,” he returned. 

“Thanks, Sesshomaru.” 

He led them into one of the guest chambers and hoisted Sango onto the bed. “Do what you can. The slayer will need to be able to travel.” 

“Travel?” Kagome questioned, her brow creasing. 

“You mean to go after them, do you not?” he inquired. 

“Of course.” 

“Then I will accompany you,” Sesshomaru declared. He swept out of the room before Kagome had a chance to reply. 

She sat on the edge of the bed, holding her friend’s hand in her own while she waited for the supplies. Akio brought the necessary herbs from his garden and Dachi had provided her with a jug of fresh stream water. 

Carefully, Kagome pulled aside the layers of fabric around Sango’s ribs to reveal a darkening bruise. Kagome felt her friend tense. Sango clenched her jaw as Kagome gingerly applied the healing paste to her cuts and bruises. 

“Rest here. You can move freely once it sets,” she told her 

“Thank you.”

Kagome nodded and began cleaning up. 

“He’s different,” Sango remarked, watching her. 

Kagome smiled. “Sesshomaru isn’t so bad. He’s training Shippo so he can achieve his ranks. And he’s doing great with Rin.” 

“Because of you,” Sango said. 

“Well, that’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” Kagome replied with a laugh. 

“Maybe it started out that way but he obviously cares for you.” 

“We’re allies. He’s going to help me restore the jewel and beat Naraku,” Kagome reminded her. 

Sango sat up, adjusting her garments to cover up. “Just allies?” 

“Hey,” Kagome said, pointing a finger at Sango, “don’t start with that. Unless you want to admit your true feelings for Miroku.” 

The demon slayer’s cheeks reddened. “I don’t want to talk about him right now” 

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, I don’t want to talk about Sesshomaru.” 

“Why? Did something happen?” 

The doors flew open and Shippo came running into the room. “Sango! Kirara!” 

_Saved_ , Kagome thought as relief flooded through her. 

“Hey, Shippo,” Sango greeted him, while Kirara nuzzled her face against his side, purring. 

“What happened to you, Sango? Where are the others?” the kitsune questioned as he looked around the room curiously.

“We went into town and met one of Miroku’s friends, Koharu,” Sango began. Kagome noticed the way her friend’s face soured when she said the girl’s name. “I think...I think she was Miroku’s first love.” 

“Oh, Sango.” Kagome reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“I didn’t realize she was being possessed until it was too late. She and the rest of the villagers are under Kagura’s control.”

Kagome gasped. “They’re all dead?” 

Sango shook her head. “No, there’s another with Kagura this time— a child, a girl named Kanna. She’s the one who stole the souls of the villagers.” 

“Their souls?” Kagome asked, shivering. Kanna’s abilities were a bit too much like Kikyo’s for her liking. 

With a nod, Sango continued, “Her mirror has the ability to trap your soul and once she has it contained behind the glass, she has control over you. But that’s not all it can do. The mirror can also reflect attacks.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “Inuyasha?” 

“He didn’t listen. He tried to use the Wind Scar and...,” Sango trailed off, shaking her head. “I came as fast as I could.” 

“We have to rescue them,” Kagome said, sliding off the bed. 

“I’m going with,” Shippo decided. 

Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, kneeling to his height. “No, Shippo. It’s too dangerous. Besides, I need someone to watch over Rin while Sesshomaru and I are gone.” 

“But Kagome—.”

Sesshomaru cut the kitsune off as he entered the room, holding Rin in his arm. “The miko is right. This battle is not one you can win. You can serve better by staying here and watching over the palace.”

“Watching over? I get to be in charge?” he asked, his mood brightening. 

“Jaken and the others will assist you,” Sesshomaru replied. Kagome noted that his response wasn’t a confirmation but it wasn’t a refusal either. _Clever._

Sango held a hand to her side as she stood up. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to travel?” Kagome asked, worried. 

“I’m fine,” her friend answered. 

“You can ride on A-Un with me. It will give both you and Kirara a chance to rest,” Kagome offered. 

Sango eyed Sesshomaru warily as if expecting him to refuse. The demon lord said nothing to contradict Kagome. Instead, he held Rin out to her. 

“I’ll be back,” Kagome promised the little girl. “Shippo is going to look after you.” 

“Ena will assist as well,” Sesshomaru added, gesturing to the doorway where the lizard demoness stood. “She watched over me when I was young. She will be sufficient in the interim.” 

The demoness handed Kagome her bow and quiver. 

“Thank you.”

She bowed her head and held out her hands to receive Rin. 

Kagome swallowed, finding it difficult to hand the baby over to Ena. It wasn’t that Kagome didn’t trust the demoness but the thought of leaving Rin upset her. The moment the infant was out of her arms, she hurried down the hall. It would have been harder if Rin was awake. If Kagome had had to see those big brown eyes staring up at her, she didn’t know if she could have left. 

“You’ll be back,” Sango said encouragingly. 

“I know,” Kagome returned. 

The two women walked side by side out of the palace, Kirara and Sesshomaru following.

When they reached the stables, the nekomata stared at the two-headed dragon cautiously. In turn, the beast regarded her with a guarded air. They each sniffed one another until they deemed the opposite to not be a threat. 

Sesshomaru prepared A-Un’s saddle and reins, while Kagome checked her quiver. There were only eight arrows. She would need to make more before their next rendezvous with Naraku and his minions. 

“Lady Kagome!” 

She whirled around to find Akio running towards them. “These are for you,” he said, thrusting a satchel into her hands. “Medicinal herbs for you and your friends.” 

“Thank you,” Kagome told him, slinging the strap of the bag over her shoulder. 

Akio bowed his head to her and then again to Sesshomaru. 

“Ready?” the demon lord asked. 

Kagome nodded. “Let’s go catch a spider.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Kagome and Sesshomaru go up against Naraku...


	9. Nightglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise).

Sesshomaru watched how the demon slayer slumped against the miko. Her arms were wrapped tight around the girl’s waist and her head rested on her shoulder. The miko did not appear to mind. Her hands were right on the dragon’s reins. Her gaze was on the horizon and her jaw was set with determination. 

From the moment he heard her cry, Sesshomaru had known she would leave. Her distress permeated the air. It was different from her earlier unease. This was raw fear and it had forced him to rush to her side instantly. 

When Sesshomaru saw the slayer, he understood. The miko blamed herself. The salt of her unshed tears turned his stomach. He left her to calm down, prepared to do what was necessary to return the carefree smile to her face. 

It was what the leader of a pack did. They tended to those under their care. That was what he was doing. His feelings were valid because the miko was part of his pack. There was no other reason. 

None. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Sesshomaru blinked uncertainly. Her apology caught him off guard and he was unsure how to respond. Fortunately, there was no need. 

The miko continued, “I assumed you didn’t care about Rin because you didn’t come to the nursery. I didn’t think about how busy you were or how this is all new to you and I said some things that I shouldn’t have.” 

He glanced at the demon slayer, expecting her to say something about this abrupt turn. She remained silent. Her breathing was rhythmic. She had fallen asleep. The only witnesses to their conversation were the dragon and the slayer’s pet who was resting beside her. 

“I should not have neglected my ward...or you,” he admitted. “It will not happen again.” 

“Thank you, Sesshomaru. And thank you for coming with us. I don’t think Sango is in any condition to fight, no matter what she says,” the miko told him. 

“She is strong. She will survive,” he assured her. 

The miko’s eyes shimmered. She turned away to rub at her eyes. “Sango’s been through so much already. Her village, her family— Naraku took it all from her. I don’t think she could handle losing Miroku too.” 

Sesshomaru’s brow furrowed. “She has chosen the lecherous monk as her mate?” 

Her eyes went wide. “What? No! No, of course not. Just forget I said anything,” the miko pleaded in a hushed voice. 

He smirked. Sesshomaru did not care if the slayer and monk mated. He was relieved to see his question had startled the miko enough to remove the tears from her eyes. He despised the burn of salt. 

“Perhaps tomorrow you can join the kit and me in the courtyard for training. I believe he would be motivated by your presence.” 

The miko smiled. “That would be fun,” she agreed. 

Sesshomaru was pleased to find her normally cheerful demeanor returning. “He has potential. With time, he will be able to control his abilities and strengthen their impact.” 

“I’m glad. I wondered if we did the right thing by letting him tag along with us. Inuyasha didn’t have a typical demon upbringing and…,” she trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders, “…well, I’m human.” 

“You did well,” Sesshomaru responded. “Foxes tend to be mischievous. It is likely his tricks would have gotten him into dangerous situations. Had you not intervened, he may have not survived.” 

The miko stared at him. “He’s a child.” 

“He is old enough to use magic. Our kind—,” he frowned, choosing to select a different phrasing, “—Demon-kind recognizes development not by age but by abilities. He would have been treated as a threat or at the very least an annoyance. Depending on who he came across, it could have ended in his demise. He is lucky to have found you.” 

A small smile played on her lips. “I’m the lucky one. I never asked for any of this. I went into the well house looking for my pet cat. My brother was too scared to go in, so I did. The next thing I knew, I was here. People were shouting and a demon was trying to kill me. I thought I was dreaming— that maybe I fell and hit my head. Then, I met Inuyasha. He saved me.”

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, loathing how soft her tone had gotten. Despite how he had treated her, the miko admired his brother. If anyone was lucky, it was the half-breed. He did not deserve someone as pure as the girl was. 

“Of course, it was my fault the jewel shattered but even though I was upset at first, I can’t be too mad about it. This journey has given me the chance to learn who I really am. I’ve made great friends along the way, found Rin, and...”

He glanced at her, seeing her turn red. 

“...I got the chance to know you.” 

Sesshomaru did not know how to respond to her confession. Her scent was a myriad of emotions, each complex and challenging to analyze in the moment. The longer he remained silent, the darker the color on her cheeks became. 

Before he could speak, a familiar cry pierced the air. 

The miko gasped, “Inuyasha.” 

The nekomata raised her head, her ears twitching in the direction of the sound. As her owner roused from slumber, the cat demon leaped off A-Un and transformed into a fiery beast.

“Let’s go,” the slayer commanded, jumping from the dragon’s back to straddle the nekomata. 

“I’ll be right behind you,” the miko promised, nocking an arrow. 

Sesshomaru placed his hand over Tenseiga’s hilt. As the village came into view, he could make out the distinct scent of Naraku, though it was overwhelmed by the coppery smell of blood. Inuyasha was not Sesshomaru’s priority. Killing the spider hanyo was the objective. He would end the puppet master and then he would seek out the dead miko. Sesshomaru would keep his promise. He would restore the girl’s soul. 

_Ours_ , his inner beast snarled protectively. 

This time, he did not correct it. 

* * *

The first person she saw was Inuyasha. He was on his back, head tilted to the right with blood strewn across his face. Both of Kagome’s hands were on her weapon. She had no way to stifle the whimper that escaped her at the sight of him. A pang of guilt assaulted her. They needed her— _he_ needed her —and she had abandoned them. 

She directed A-Un to follow Sango in her descent to join the fight. A hand landed on her shoulder, stopping them. 

“Wait,” Sesshomaru instructed. 

Kagome glanced at him. His eyes were focused on the scene below. 

“Naraku!” Miroku shouted, jumping out from behind a boulder. He ran across the field toward the demon and his cohorts. 

Kagome recognized Kagura from the battle at the castle but the girl to Naraku’s right was new. Sango’s observation was accurate. The girl couldn’t be more than nine or ten years old with pale skin, white hair, and lifeless eyes. 

Naraku taunted Miroku. He surrounded himself with the villagers, using them as leverage to keep Miroku from attacking. Kagome glared at the demon. He has never fought fairly but this tactic was a new low. She drew her arrow back, aiming for their black-haired adversary. 

“Wait,” Sesshomaru said once more. 

Kagome’s hand itched to release her arrow. From her vantage point in the sky, she was sure she could strike Naraku down. She didn’t understand how Sesshomaru could remain so calm while his brother was bleeding and on the verge of losing consciousness. 

Then Miroku spoke of Naraku’s spider scar. Kagome gasped. She looked to Sesshomaru who watched the scene with rapt interest. Had he expected that Kagura and this new girl Kanna were part of Naraku?

She was too busy considering how Sesshomaru knew of a connection between the three that she missed what Naraku was saying. It wasn’t until Kagome heard him say Kikyo’s name that she remembered her arrow.

Her blue eyes widened. She returned her gaze to Inuyasha. 

He hadn’t moved. His eyes were struggling to remain open but one mention of _her_ name and he was fighting to get up. Naraku’s cruel remark hung in the air between them, buzzing louder than the beating wings of his insects. 

Kagura raised her fan and Kagome knew her time had come. She let loose her arrow.

The wind witch blinked, stunned to find her wind blades were useless. Her crimson eyes found Kagome hovering above them with Sesshomaru at her side. 

“You,” she hissed venomously. 

Sesshomaru descended, drawing Tenseiga. Kagome followed, leaping off A-Un’s back right before he touched down. Sesshomaru removed his harness and the right head released beams of blue lightning, attacking the nearest cluster of Naraku’s insects. 

Kagome scrambled across the ground, glancing over her shoulder to see if she could locate Sango. Her friend was with Kirara, corralling some of the villagers and escorting them away from the fight. She breathed a sigh of relief and knelt by Inuyasha’s side. 

“Ka- Kagome?”

“Hey,” she greeted him in a strained voice. 

“You’re here,” he said in disbelief. 

“I told you I’d be back to help you.” 

His expression darkened. “No,” he grumbled, attempting to shove her away. “Get away before they hurt you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she retorted, retrieving another arrow from her quiver. She leveled her gaze at Naraku and his minions. “Not until you’re finished.” 

“Kanna, deal with her,” Naraku ordered the little girl. 

She approached Kagome, holding up a mirror.

“Kagome, watch out! Don’t let her get too close to you with that,” Miroku warned from somewhere behind her. 

But Kagome barely heard him. Her focus was on the light emanating from Naraku’s body. It was a blindingly pink light, the kind of light that only came from one source.

_The Shikon Jewel._

It was powerful due to its size. It was the largest collection of fragments Kagome had seen since the jewel was destroyed by her arrow. 

Noticing her hesitation, Naraku chuckled. “If you’re wondering how I obtained this,” he began, withdrawing the almost complete jewel from his robes, “the answer is simple. Kikyo gave this to me.”

Kagome felt the blood drain from her face. Her hand trembled. She hadn’t spoken to anyone about what happened when they were under Kikyo’s spell in the forest. Inuyasha knew she had left her to die but they had never discussed the fact that Kikyo left with all of their jewel shards. At the time, Kagome had been too distraught to mention it but now...

...now she was angry. 

“Kagome.” She felt a hand on her leg. 

Ignoring Inuyasha, she swallowed the lump in her throat and stood. Kagome aimed for Naraku. “You are such a creep!” she yelled. 

“Don’t, Kagome,” Inuyasha warned, tugging on her skirt. 

She didn’t listen to him. Kagome glared at Naraku, unbothered by his smug expression. Kanna stepped in front of him with both hands on her mirror, her expression impassive. Kagome didn’t falter. 

She let her arrow fly. 

It pierced the glass then vanished. Kagome held her breath, frozen as she waited to see what would happen. What if her shot fired back? She had no way to defend herself. What if it struck her? What if it hit Inuyasha? 

The mirror’s surface cleared. Kagome saw herself reflected in its glossy surface, lips parted and eyes wide with shock. 

_Oh no!_

A shadow fell over her and she winced. 

“Miko.” Sesshomaru stood there, holding Tenseiga. “This blade may be useless in battle but as a shield, it is adequate.” 

Kagome glanced between him and the pale girl. Her head was tilted down. She was staring at the mirror, silently inspecting it. Kagome inched closer to Sesshomaru. 

If Kanna meant to use the mirror against her, wouldn’t she have already felt the effects of its dark power? 

“Kanna,” Naraku snarled. 

The girl muttered an apology and abruptly held up the mirror. Dozens of orbs broke free of the glass. The balls of light soared overhead before dropping into the crowd of villagers. 

“Their souls,” Kagome whispered in awe, “—they’re returning to their bodies.” 

Kirara and Sango rushed in, urging the disoriented villagers out of harm’s way. 

“Everyone get down!” Miroku ordered. 

Suddenly, Sesshomaru’s arm was around Kagome’s waist and she found him hunched over her and Inuyasha. His knees were on his half-brother’s legs, using his weight to keep Inuyasha pinned to the ground. A-Un joined them, curling his twin necks and tail around them like a protective wall. 

As Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel, Kagome buried her face in Sesshomaru’s side and wrapped her arms around his torso. The air howled around them, causing small rocks and debris to fly past. Sesshomaru’s hold on her tightened. Kagome felt his chin come to rest on top of her head. With her head turned away, she didn’t see Inuyasha watching them. 

“Dammit, he’s gone,” Miroku shouted. A second later, the wailing wind was silenced. 

Kagome looked up to see him securing the beads around his hand. 

She untangled herself from Sesshomaru. Gently, she ran her hands over her friend’s form, assessing the damage. “Inuyasha, are you alright?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he answered. His gaze shifted from her worried face to Sesshomaru’s. Inuyasha’s eyebrows pinched together in aggravation. “Get the hell off of me!” 

“Gladly.” Sesshomaru straightened up, taking Kagome with him as his arm was still around her. 

A-Un stood, both of his heads sneaking around the demon lord to sniff at Kagome. 

“I’m fine,” she told him, patting each head effectively. “You were great!” 

“Fire-breathing, eh? Where were you earlier? We could have used your help,” Inuyasha grumbled, attempting to get up by leaning on Tetsusaiga. 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome darted forward, catching him before he hit the ground. “You shouldn’t be moving around,” she scolded him, unaware of Sesshomaru’s resentful gaze. 

She propped Inuyasha up, looping one of his arms over her shoulders. 

“Here, Kagome,” Miroku said, joining her on Inuyasha’s opposite side. “Let’s get him into one of the open huts. He needs rest.” 

“Yeah, and Sango does too,” Kagome agreed, finding her friend leaning against Kirara ahead of them. 

Miroku glanced over his shoulder at Sesshomaru warily. “So, will you be staying with us for a while?” 

“Inuyasha and Sango need medicine. I brought some herbs from the palace with me. I can mix up the remedies once we get them settled,” she offered. 

“Thank you. With you here, it will be much easier to keep Inuyasha calm.”

“I am calm,” snarled the hanyo. 

“Indeed,” Sesshomaru remarked. 

“No one asked you,” Inuyasha shot back at him. 

“Would you two knock it off?” Kagome groaned with a roll of her eyes. “Honestly, you’re like a couple of kids. Jeez.” 

The two continued to glare at each but made no further comment. 

With Miroku‘s help, Kagome managed to get Inuyasha inside and down on a mat. Kirara carried Sango in behind them. Miroku helped her settle onto a mat next to Inuyasha, close enough that Kagome could reach both of them. 

Sesshomaru handed her the supplies Aiko provided and she began to work. 

* * *

Sesshomaru lounged against a tree several paces outside the hut. Once the miko started preparing the herbs, he excused himself. The hovel was barely large enough to house the four companions, let alone him, the nekomata, and a dragon. 

He felt Inuyasha’s questioning gaze upon him as he left. The half-breed had been irritable since Sesshomaru saved them from being sucked into the monk’s vortex. He should have been grateful yet he acted ornery and petulant. The miko had been correct to call the behavior childish, though Sesshomaru wished she would have left him out of it. 

Inuyasha’s change in mood had less to do with having been saved and more to do with Sesshomaru’s proximity to the miko. He had noticed how naturally they fit together and how unabashed the girl was when Sesshomaru touched her. If his brother had not been gravely injured, Sesshomaru may have commented on that fact. It would serve as a reminder to Inuyasha about how foolish he had been to allow the dead priestess to weaken her. Sesshomaru would never allow that to happen. 

“That should keep them for a while,” the miko announced as she stepped out of the hut. She dragged her arm across her brow with a tired sigh. “Sesshomaru, why don’t you come inside? Sango and Inuyasha are asleep but you can join Miroku and me for tea.” 

“I do not believe my presence inside would be appreciated,” he replied. 

She appeared to consider this for a moment before sitting next to him. “Then, I’ll stay with you out here.” 

“Why?”

“Because you’re alone,” the miko observed. “Is A-Un off foraging?”

“No, I sent him ahead with a message for Aiko that we will be delayed in our return,” Sesshomaru informed her. 

The miko turned her face towards him. “Thank you for letting me stay to help them.” 

“We have an agreement,” he reminded her. 

“I know but staying away for an extra day for healing wasn’t part of it. Thanks for understanding,” she told him. “And,” she added quickly, “I’m sorry Inuyasha was rude. He’s still not used to accepting help from others.” 

Sesshomaru contemplated telling her that wasn’t the reason for the half-breed’s attitude but decided against it. The miko was with him instead of hovering by the hanyo’s bedside. He was in no rush to send her away— no matter how hypocritical he found his brother’s behavior. 

“He misses you,” Sesshomaru stated evenly. 

“I miss him,” she said, fidgeting slightly. 

Sesshomaru stared at her. “But?” he promoted knowingly. 

“It’s hard to be here when I feel like I’m always being compared to someone else.”

“Was what Naraku said true?” 

He watched her throat bob as she nodded. “I couldn’t stop her. She had me under a spell and when I broke free, she tried to kill me,” the miko admitted.

Fury raged within him. His brother was foolish. Sesshomaru had always known that but this knowledge condemns the half-breed to pure stupidity. Whether he loved the woman or not, did not matter. Her crimes against the miko were too great. Sesshomaru was prepared to hunt the woman known as Kikyo. Just as he vowed to end her life, he was hit with the scent of salt. 

“No matter how much I practice shooting or how many hours I study herbal remedies with Kaede, it’s never enough. I’m never going to be her. I don’t want to be either. It’s just sometimes I wish...,” she trailed off, shaking her head. 

“All my life my mother has compared me to my father. When she looks at me, she sees him and his offenses,” Sesshomaru confessed, allowing her a moment to collect herself. 

“Is that why you prefer not to stay at the palace?” the miko asked. 

“It is. She never cared for humans. After my father’s transgression, her distaste grew. She ensured my instruction supported her beliefs.”

“I don’t think any lesson could hurt as deeply as your father abandoning you.”

Sesshomaru thought on her words. It was true he had never seen much use for human companionship but he had never meant them harm— not until one stole his father away. In his youth, he had hated Izayoi because he blamed her for Toga leaving. It was not until years later, when the pain of his scars had dulled, that he was able to see things more clearly. 

His parents had been bound without affection. Their mating was part of the court, more of a ceremony than anything else. When his father discovered love with Izayoi, he had chosen a life of happiness instead of obligation. What Sesshomaru could not justify was the fact his father had left him. 

A hand wrapped around his own. The miko was gazing up at him, her blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me about it. We can just sit here.”

He nodded, content to let her remain at his side for as long as she wished.

She shifted a bit closer, resting her head against mokomoko. Sesshomaru tilted his face up to watch the stars as if he was not listening intently to the sound of her heartbeat. 

He distracted himself by silently naming each constellation. When Sesshomaru had named each cluster, he recited the tales of the celestial beings associated with the stars. They were ancient fables, passed down through the generations. His father had taught him. One day he would share them with his own son. 

The thought caused him to frown. 

He rarely thought of having offspring. Having a pup meant taking a mate. In all his travels, Sesshomaru had not come across anyone who he viewed as an equal partner. 

Except for the miko. 

Pointedly ignoring her, he resigned himself to the thought of merely sharing the stories with his ward. There was a slim chance that he would find a suitable mate and have offspring. The duty of extending his line was not one he had ever considered viable. 

The night air grew chilly. Sesshomaru turned to suggest the miko return inside where it was warm. Her breathing had slowed and her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. 

He glanced at the hut, illuminated by the fire within. Her friends were in there. _Inuyasha_ was there. Sesshomaru scowled. He did not appreciate the idea of the miko sleeping anywhere near his brother. 

Carefully, he lifted her just enough to maneuver mokomoko around. Once she was wrapped in the thick fur, Sesshomaru slipped his arm around her and tucked the miko into his side. 

If he started picturing a pair of pups with his silver hair and her blue eyes, it was only to stave off boredom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for fanart, update notifications, and SessKag content? Check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sagemcmae).


	10. Brave Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

The following morning, the twittering of birds and the brisk morning breeze woke Kagome. She pressed her face deeper into the pillow. Breathing in deep, she stretched languidly. Despite yesterday’s attack, she felt relaxed. It had been the best night of sleep she had had in a while. 

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, savoring the final moments before she had to confront reality. As her surroundings came into focus, she realized that she was covered in fluffy white fur. Her fingers curled around the soft material. Kagome briefly wondered if she was still asleep. 

“I feared you would catch a cold,” a smooth voice stated. 

She glanced up at Sesshomaru who was watching her with an indiscernible expression. “Sorry,” Kagome apologized, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to steal your...um...what is it exactly?” 

“Mokomoko is a part of me,” he answered. 

“Oh. _Oh!_ Sorry,” she repeated, hastily untangling herself from the band of rich fur. 

Her face burned. She had been sleeping wrapped up in it— _him_ —all night. Kagome wondered if any of her friends had seen them together. Considering the lack of yelling, she decided that no, they hadn’t.

His brows knit together. “You do not need to apologize. It is my duty to care for you.” 

Kagome paused as she replayed his words in her head. He didn’t sound upset that she’d slept on him. In fact, he sounded hurt that she assumed he was. Kagome remembered how he had explained demon family dynamics to her. 

“Is it your duty because I’m part of your pack?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he replied, though there was a slight hesitation to his answer. 

She felt poised at the precipice of change. Teetering on the edge was dangerous. She could remain here, stagnant with the life she knew or she could jump and allow herself to free fall into the unknown. 

“Just because I’m part of your pack?” Kagome pressed. 

His golden eyes flashed. It felt like a confirmation— but a confirmation of what? 

“Kagome.” 

Hearing him say her name— not miko, not girl —filled her with a warm fluttering sensation. If she hadn’t known they were sitting at the base of a tree, Kagome would have thought she was floating. 

His hand reached for her face and she closed her eyes in anticipation of feeling his smooth skin against her cheek. 

A chill descended upon the village and Kagome jerked back, glancing up to see a group of soul collectors flying overhead. She stiffened. Kagome’s fear gripped at her like a vice, turning the comforting sensation into a cold, empty void at the pit of her stomach. 

Sesshomaru’s arm wrapped around her. He drew her close to him, glaring at the demon servants. “Do those belong to that woman?” he inquired. 

Kagome nodded. She thought she heard him mutter ‘abomination’ as he shifted around. 

“Stay here,” he ordered. 

As Sesshomaru stood, Kagome grabbed at his sleeve. “What are you going to do?” 

“Deal with this.” 

Kagome recognized the determined look in his eyes. He meant to kill the priestess. She swallowed nervously. Whatever concerns she had regarding Kikyo, Kagome didn’t want her to die. Maybe it was because she knew how much Inuyasha loved Kikyo or perhaps it was because Kagome pitied the priestess. Either way, Kagome knew she couldn’t let Sesshomaru kill her. 

“I’m going with you,” she told him, bracing herself against the tree as she rose. 

“No.” 

Kagome prepared for another row with the demon lord when a scuffing noise made them both turn. In the doorway of the hut, Inuyasha was leaning heavily on Tetsusaiga. His eyes were trained on the soul collectors luring him away. 

“Inuyasha, you can’t,” Kagome said, rushing over. “Your wounds.” 

“Stand aside, Kagome,” he grumbled, shoving her away. 

An arm came around her waist to steady her. “You would seek death so willingly?” Sesshomaru questioned as he watched his brother stumble and hobble forward. 

“You stay out of this!”

“Inuyasha, we’re worried about you. Kikyo can’t be trusted. She gave Naraku the jewel fragments,” Kagome argued. 

“You don’t think I know that,” he snapped. “I know what she did to you, Kagome. I was there. I saved you. _Me_.” He said the last part while glaring at Sesshomaru. 

“And yet you allow your lover to exist with a piece of the miko’s soul.” 

Kagome pursed her lips. So Sesshomaru was back to calling her ‘miko,’ huh? She shrugged out of his grasp and stepped to the side.

“What would you have me do?” Inuyasha demanded. 

“Kill her.” 

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha growled. 

“Her time ended long ago. Whatever she once was to you, she is no longer. She is gone, Inuyasha. Accept it,” Sesshomaru advised. 

Inuyasha glared at him. For a moment, Kagome thought he would try to fight Sesshomaru but then he uttered a curse under his breath and limped along. 

She shook her head, sighing. “You can’t expect him to kill the woman he loves.” 

“One cannot love a corpse,” Sesshomaru returned, his gaze on Inuyasha’s form. 

“Let him go,” Kagome said. “She won’t hurt him.”

“It is not him that I am concerned about.” 

“You can’t kill her, Sesshomaru. He’ll never forgive you,” she tried to reason with him. 

“I do not seek his forgiveness,” he returned. 

“He’s your brother. You two may not get along much but he’s still a part of you, just like this,” Kagome told him, gently fingering mokomoko. 

Sesshomaru gazed down at her. “You are a strange human.” 

Kagome found herself smiling. “Yeah, I guess I am,” she agreed, sheepishly tucking her hair behind her ear. 

A single clawed finger flicked the hair forward. “I am glad.” 

She searched his face for an indication he was teasing her. There was none. Kagome felt her face heat up again. 

“I should check on Sango,” she told him. 

He nodded. 

With one last glance at Sesshomaru over her shoulder, Kagome walked into the hut. 

* * *

He waited until the miko had disappeared inside to track down his brother. If Inuyasha did not expect him to follow, then he was more foolish than Sesshomaru realized. 

He picked up on two distinct scent signatures near his brother. The first, Sesshomaru was certain was the dead one. She smelled of decay and dried earth. The second was more concerning. 

Naraku. 

Sesshomaru held onto the hilt of Tenseiga, prepared to defend himself if the spider hanyo attacked. 

As he drew closer to the trio, Sesshomaru heard voices. The loud, irate tone of his brother carried across the clearing while the dull murmurs of the dead one were barely audible. He heard her confirm she had given Naraku the jewel shards and Inuyasha’s clumsy response. 

Sesshomaru scowled. This disgraceful behavior had gone on long enough. Just as he unsheathes Tenseiga, the dead one stood and fired an arrow into the trees. A moment later, wind ripped through the field and Kagura ascended into the sky, retreating on her feather. 

Strange, he thought as he watched Naraku’s creation leave. If the dead one had sided with the spider hanyo, why would she alert Inuyasha to the spy’s presence? 

“And you, are you here to eavesdrop as well?” her voice called for him. 

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. 

“I told you to leave me alone,” Inuyasha groused, irritably.

“Your wishes do not concern me. I am here to set things right,” Sesshomaru replied. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

The dead one stared at Sesshomaru as she answered, “He means to kill me to restore the soul of my reincarnation.” 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened and he gasped, “Kagome.” 

“I am not ready to pass on from this world,” the dead one addressed Sesshomaru. Her soul collectors swarmed around her. “Leave us, demon. What I have come to say is for Inuyasha.” 

“I do not take orders from you,” he said, slicing through a couple of her servants with his poisonous claws. Their remains fell to the earth, bloody and twitching. 

Her cold eyes narrowed. “I tire of this.” She drew back an arrow. 

He shifted into a defensive stance, raising his blade. He thought he heard her chuckle just as she released. 

“Sesshomaru!” 

A blinding pulse of pink light appeared between them, disintegrating the arrow on contact. Sesshomaru blinked, stunned for an instant before he saw the dead one nock another arrow and aim for the figure who had appeared to defend him. 

“Kikyo, no!” Inuyasha shouted. 

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome, hauling her out of range. The arrow hit the ground with a thud, embedded several inches deep from the force of the shot. 

“You should not have come,” he reprimanded her. 

Her blue eyes were studying his face and he found himself grateful for her interference. He had not anticipated the dead one to be as swift as she was. He had not known Kagome possessed shielding abilities. Considering her expression, it was likely that she was unaware too. 

“Don’t kill her,” the miko pleaded, tugging at his sleeve. “Please.” 

“He cannot kill me.” The dead one’s hard gaze flickered between them as she readied another arrow to fly. 

“Kagome.” Inuyasha tried to stand. He was watching his friend, perplexed by her selfless actions. When the dead one did not lower her weapon, Inuyasha pushed it down. 

Sesshomaru prepared to engage his adversary. “Your soul—.”

“She can have it,” the miko interrupted. “I’m fine. It doesn’t bother me.”

He frowned. “It should.” 

“But it doesn’t,” she insisted, continuing to pull on his kimono. “Don’t kill Kikyo. Please, Sesshomaru. For me.” 

His inner beast raged, furious at being caught between protecting her and pleasing her. How could the miko not see the danger she was in? How could she not understand what he was trying to do for her? 

“Please,” she repeated, eyes watery. 

He growled. “I will honor your request,” Sesshomaru relented, “but this pardon will only remain intact as long as you wish. If any harm comes to you, by their hand or one they command,” he added, considering Kikyo’s potential alliance with Naraku, “I will kill them.” 

The miko exhaled in relief. “Thank you.” 

“We are leaving,” he announced, glaring at the half-breed. “She is not safe with you or your friends as long as you are faithful to this.” Sesshomaru gestured to Kikyo. “I will not endanger her life the way you have.” 

Inuyasha said nothing. His mood had darkened with each word Sesshomaru spoke. He refused to make eye contact with his older brother but he maintained his position in front of the dead one, preventing her from another attack. 

Sesshomaru returned his blade to its scabbard and stormed off. 

He heard the miko run after him. The smell of salt hovered around her, increasing his ire further. His instincts roared at him. She was unhappy and that was unacceptable. He needed to see to her needs. Yet, Sesshomaru was unclear what those needs were. Nothing he did appeared to help. 

“Why did you go after her? I don’t understand. She’s done nothing to you.” 

He whirled around, nostrils flaring. “She hurt you.” 

“Me?” the miko said, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

“She would have killed you and I...” he fell silent, glaring at the useless blade his father had left him. “Your protection was more useful than this.” 

Her surprise vanished. She took his hand in both of hers. “Tenseiga is powerful. It doesn’t just protect human life; it protects the one who wields it. Don’t you remember how it saved you from Tetsusaiga’s Wind Scar?” 

Despite the truth of her words, Sesshomaru continued to glare at the blade in contempt. 

“It is loyal to you. Don’t be discouraged. Your father left it to you for a reason and, for what it’s worth, I think he chose well,” she told him, squeezing his hand. 

Sesshomaru was overwhelmed by the desire to pull her close. The way the miko was beaming up at him with pure affection was everything his inner beast required to settle down. For a moment, he forgot about his brother’s foolishness and the dead one’s threat. All he saw was the girl beside him. 

“Come on,” Kagome said, lacing her fingers through his. “Let’s go home.” 

_Home._

It had been centuries since Sesshomaru had applied the term to any place. As they walked together, hand in hand, he wondered if perhaps the word could be applied to a person. 

* * *

The palace was a welcomed sight. No sooner had they landed, then Shippo burst from the kitchen’s side door and came running into the courtyard. 

“Kagome!” 

“Shippo!” She crouched down, holding her arms open to catch him in a hug. 

“What happened? Is Sango okay? What about Kirara and Miroku? Did Inuyasha beat Kagura?” Shippo asked as she straightened up. 

“Not exactly,” Kagome answered hesitantly, “but everyone is fine. They’re resting in a village not far from here.”

“Can we go visit?” Shippo prompted. 

Kagome shook her head and said, “Not right now. I need to check on Rin. My supplies are running low.” 

“Yeah, Ena said there was only one container of formula left,” the kitsune told her. 

“Okay,” Kagome replied. 

She would need to make a list and return home this afternoon. With everything that had happened, Kagome wasn’t even sure what day of the week it was. She hoped it was a weekend so it wouldn’t look suspicious that she wasn’t in school. 

“I made sure no one slacked off while you were gone, Sesshomaru,” Shippo told the dog demon.

“Good.” 

“And I’ve been practicing,” the kitsune announced proudly. “Look what I can do.” He produced a ball of foxfire and maintained it for several seconds before putting it out. 

“Wow, Shippo, that’s great!” 

“Your control is increasing, kit,” Sesshomaru agreed. 

Delighted by the praise, Shippo grabbed Kagome’s hand and began leading her up to the palace. He chatted about everything he had done in their absence. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru who was smirking. 

It was nice to see Shippo so happy. He hadn’t had an opportunity to develop his skills and Inuyasha’s guidance had always been more physical than positive. Sesshomaru’s approach seemed to be working much better. 

When Kagome entered the nursery, Ena smiled warmly at her. “She’s been fussy all morning like she knew you were returning,” the demoness shared. She lifted Rin out of her crib and brought her over to Kagome. 

“There’s my girl,” Kagome cooed. Rin laughed. Her hands grabbed for Kagome’s hair. “Uh uh uh, what did we talk about? No hair-pulling,” Kagome reminded her sternly, though she couldn’t keep the grin off her face. 

Was this what it was to be a mother? Wanting to be with your child all the time and missing them the second you were parted? As she hugged Rin, Kagome decided it was. 

She had thought of the little girl constantly since leaving. Kagome had wondered how Rin was behaving for Ena. She worried if Rin had enough formula left to feed her. She thought about what else she could buy the little girl back in the modern-day. Her thoughts were consuming but not unpleasant. It made Kagome appreciate her own mother that much more. 

Rin’s large brown eyes looked up and Kagome saw Sesshomaru leaning over her shoulder. The infant studied the demon. For a tense moment, Kagome worried she would cry but then Rin laughed. She forgot about pulling on Kagome’s hair, too busy studying Sesshomaru. 

“I’ll take my leave,” Ena said with a bow. 

“Thank you,” Kagome called out to the demoness, though her gaze remained fixated on Rin. 

The little girl had begun blowing spit bubbles in an attempt to hold Sesshomaru’s attention. Kagome giggled. Only a baby as cute as Rin could get away with that. 

“It’s a good thing she’s getting more comfortable with you,” Kagome remarked to Sesshomaru. “I’ll need to go back for more supplies.”

“Already?” he asked. 

Kagome nodded. “One package isn’t going to last. I’ll buy more this time.”

“Will you bring me some candy too?” Shippo asked hopefully. 

“Sure,” Kagome replied with a knowing smile. She rocked Rin, seeing the child’s eyes begin to droop. “Sesshomaru, can I bring you anything?”

“No,” he answered. “I will escort you to the well.” 

“Oh, no that’s alright. I know the way back. If I could just borrow A-Un for the trip so—.”

“I do not trust the dead one will adhere to my instructions,” Sesshomaru cut her off. 

“Well,” Kagome drawled, wondering how much of an inconvenience it would be for Kaede to host Sesshomaru while he waited for her. “I suppose you could stay in the village.” 

“I wanna go too,” Shippo whined. 

Having the kitsune tag along would certainly help. He could act as a buffer between Kaede and Sesshomaru. But what would they do about Rin? 

“If I go back just long enough to stock up, do you think you can manage with Rin on your own?” Kagome asked Sesshomaru. 

“Our agreement was for two days,” he reminded her. 

“She doesn’t have enough formula to last two days. Besides, I can have Souta hand in my homework and get my makeup assignments. It’s nothing I haven’t done before,” she assured him. 

“I will look after my ward and the kit in the village as you suggested,” Sesshomaru agreed. He shifted closer and Kagome settled Rin into the crook of his arm. 

She stared across the room spotting the pair of necklaces Kaede had gifted her. This could be the perfect opportunity to test them. If she was able to create a link for Sesshomaru and Rin, Kagome would need to request a third for Shippo. 

Seeing the necklaces reminded Kagome she still had her offerings for Sayo and Kaede. She’d give them to Shippo to hand out while she traveled across the well. 

Her backpack felt lighter as she slung it over her shoulders. Without the formula containers and her textbooks, it hardly weighed anything. Or maybe it was the fact that the air had been cleared between her and Inuyasha. 

He had chosen Kikyo. They both knew it— had always known it but today was the first time Kagome had chosen a different path. It felt good. 

“We just returned. Are you sure it’s okay for you to leave again?” she asked Sesshomaru as they proceeded down the staircase. 

“This is my palace. These are my lands. I answer to no one.” 

“Yeah,” Kagome said with a stifled laugh, “but shouldn’t you tell someone so they don’t worry.” 

He glanced at her as if this had never crossed his mind. She realized that it probably hadn’t. From what Akio had told her, Sesshomaru had been on his own for centuries. He wasn’t used to others caring for him or showing concern. The only one who may have been worried was—

“Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!” 

She winced as Jaken came rushing after them. 

“Where are you going, my lord? Allow me to offer my assistance, if I may.” 

“That is not necessary, Jaken. Stay here and ensure the palace is kept ready for our return,” Sesshomaru commanded. 

The imp looked between Kagome and his master. He regarded her with a mistrustful gaze. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, do you think it wise to travel with members of Inuyasha’s party? The miko, especially, is quite loyal to your half-brother.”

“If I wish to hear your opinion, I will ask for it,” Sesshomaru replied tersely. 

“But, my lord—.”

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru began in a cold tone, “when it comes to the miko, the kit, and the child, you will cease your distasteful behavior or you will find yourself removed from these grounds. Is that understood?” 

“Ah! Yes, my lord. Of course,” the imp crowd, bowing repeatedly. “I only meant to serve you.”

“Then do as I ask and halt in this fruitless endeavor to prove that my judgment is poor,” Sesshomaru retorted. 

“Certainly, my lord,” Jaken assured him, continuing to bow. 

“Come,” Sesshomaru said to Kagome, inclining his head toward the stables. “I am certain A-Un will be pleased to see you.” 

The two-headed dragon, was, in fact, delighted to see Kagome and Rin. He sniffed both of them repeatedly before Sesshomaru announced they were leaving.

Their journey to Kaede’s village was uneventful. Shippo talked the entire time, reciting the extensive list of treats he wanted Kagome to bring back while Rin slept curled up in Sesshomaru’s arm. 

A-Un landed beside the Bone Eater’s Well, nuzzling her gently before Kagome promised she’d be back as soon as possible. She sat on the edge of the well, pivoted around, and jumped. 

Time travel always felt strange, like falling through a pool of water without getting wet. When she resurfaced, Kagome heard the tell-tale sounds of Tokyo. 

She found her grandfather selling chachkies in the gift store. In the house, her mother was busy cooking. 

“Kagome!”

“Hi, Mama,” she greeted her with a hug.

“How are you? How is the baby?” 

“She’s doing well. The formula was a hit,” Kagome told her happily. “That’s actually why I’m here. I need more.”

Her mother turned around and knelt to open the cabinets. Inside was a full box of formula. “They were on sale last week at the store. I got a case figuring you’d be back.” 

Kagome felt her eyes burn. “Thanks, Mama,” she said, hugging her again. 

She was grateful to have her support. Without her mother to teach her, Kagome knew she would have never been able to be the caretaker Rin needed. 

Or the partner Sesshomaru did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new work for Halloween: [Little Red & the Silver Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630755/chapters/64937449)


	11. Look After You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a healthy dose of domestic fluff!
> 
> Thanks to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for continuing to beta!

His ward had not ceased crying since she woke. When the infant opened her eyes and could not locate the miko, she began to wail. 

Sesshomaru’s ears were sensitive. The constant bawling of the babe was irritating to endure, though not as annoying as the stares the sound provoked from the villagers. They eyed him warily as if expecting him to attack without being provoked. He sighed and carried his ward into the one-eyed miko’s hut. 

The kit was already inside, proudly displaying his illustrations for the village elder. She cast a disapproving look at him but said nothing. 

"This one is a drawing of our pack. See, Kaede? Sesshomaru's training me to use my foxfire and Kagome is feeding Rin," he explained. 

“They are quite good, Shippo,” the old woman praised him. 

“Yeah, Kagome and Sesshomaru thought so too.” 

“And did Kagome mention when she would return?” the one-eyed miko inquired. 

“Shortly. She has journeyed home seeking supplies,” Sesshomaru returned. 

“I can take the child,” Kaede offered. 

“I will tend to my ward,” he replied gruffly. Despite his conviction, Rin continued to cry. 

“I think she misses Kagome,” Shippo said, unaware of the tension between the two adults in the hut. 

“Indeed,” the one-eyed miko agreed.

“Maybe you should try rocking her, Sesshomaru?” the kit suggested. “That’s what Kagome always does.” 

The demon lord gazed down into the pinched face of the baby, considering the notion. He had witnessed the young woman swaying side to side often. The motion appeared to soothe the infant. Sesshomaru adjusted his hold on the child and shifted his weight from the left to the right. 

At first, nothing changed. Rin’s face had grown red from her prolonged cries and her cheeks were wet with tears. 

Sesshomaru moved rhythmically until she fell silent. Her wide brown eyes were staring up at him. She babbled something non-intelligible and grabbed at his hair. He frowned as her tiny fingers curled around a handful of silver tresses. Rin pulled. _Hard._ She possessed more strength than he had expected. 

“It seems she has grown used to you,” Kaede remarked. 

“She is a ward of the Western Lands. You and your village would do well to remember that,” Sesshomaru told the miko.

“Perhaps you should focus more on the child in your care than the opinions of others,” she retorted. 

He glowered at her. Sesshomaru had assumed Kagome’s obstinate nature was due to her youth and her proximity to his half-brother. Now, he wondered if it was a trait shared by all mikos. 

The kit remained unaffected by their argument. He was content to lay on the floor mat, crafting a new illustration with the tools Kagome had left him. 

“The people here have learned to accept Inuyasha and Shippo because of Kagome,” the old woman continued. “If you treat them fairly, they will accept you as well.” 

“I do not require their acceptance. Their opinion does not concern me,” Sesshomaru told her. 

“Perhaps not, but it does concern Kagome. She has made a life here. If you take your pack vows seriously, you will honor her by being fair,” Kaede insisted. 

Sesshomaru glanced at the hut’s flap. He could hear the half dozen humans lingering outside. They were either curious about the lack of crying or concerned for the old woman. Whatever their reasoning, he did not expect them to enter. Their scents were clouded by fear. 

He was unbothered by their aversion to him. Sesshomaru did not seek to build an alliance with the one-eyed miko or her neighbors. His purpose in the village was solely to wait for Kagome’s return. He was tempted to leave with the baby and the kit. They would be better off waiting with A-Un in the forest. 

“Kagome’s talents extend beyond her spiritual powers and her skill with a bow,” Kaede said. “She has a gift for engaging others and she is a loyal companion. I wasn’t sure Inuyasha could be convinced to give up his foolish quest to become a full-blooded demon but he has not spoken of it in many weeks. I believe Kagome has shown him that such a change is unnecessary.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Sesshomaru demanded. 

“Kagome and Inuyasha are connected. Of all her friends, he is the only one who has been able to pass through the well into her time. Yet, she chose to abandon him and her mission to join you. Why do you think that is?” Kaede questioned. 

“We have an arrangement,” he explained. 

“Inuyasha also has an agreement with Kagome, but she still sided with you,” the old woman pointed out. 

He did not have an answer for her. Sesshomaru suspected she knew. The way she was angling her head at him, indicated that she already had the answer she sought. She was merely toying with him. He did not appreciate her antics but before he could say so, the kit spoke up. 

“Sesshomaru takes care of us, Kaede. He’s training me for my ranks and he helped Kagome and Sango save Inuyasha and Miroku,” Shippo revealed as he colored in the drawing he had crafted. 

“Did he now?” the one-eyed miko asked with a knowing smirk. 

“I protected a member of my pack,” Sesshomaru clarified.

“You helped _Kagome_.” 

“I require her assistance. She cannot aid me if Naraku captures her or she is injured,” he stated flatly. 

“Or if she rejoins Inuyasha’s party,” Kaede said plainly. 

Sesshomaru began to growl. Shippo’s response interrupted him. “She wouldn’t do that. Kagome likes the palace. She has her own room, a bathhouse, and the kitchens! Kaede, have I told you how great the cook, Akio, is?”

“No, why don’t you tell me about your favorite meal while we check the crops?” the one-eyed miko prompted, giving her full attention to the kit. “I’m sure Lord Sesshomaru won’t mind staying here for a bit. It will give him time to think.”

He watched them leave, Shippo happily chatting away while the old woman wore a knowing grin. If her goal was to irritate Sesshomaru, she succeeded. He was in a far worse mood than when he arrived, minus one squalling babe. 

Sesshomaru hoped Kagome would return soon. They had much to discuss. 

His vow to keep her safe interfered with the terms of their arrangement. They needed to determine how to proceed against the spider hanyo.

After yesterday, Sesshomaru was concerned about the jewel’s ability to strengthen Naraku’s powers. It would take all of his energy and the miko’s spiritual prowess to conquer the foe. She needed to train and he would serve as her teacher.

Sesshomaru did not want to think about what would have happened with the girl Kanna if he had not been at Kagome’s side. 

Though, to be fair, he had lapsed too. She had come to his aid against Inuyasha’s lover.

Defensively, her skills were adequate but Kagome had to become more comfortable with taking an offensive approach. It was the only way she would be able to defeat the spider hanyo.

Training together would keep her mind off her friends, give her time to acclimate to the Western Palace, and provide him with an opportunity to convince her to stay.

He wanted her to stay.

Sesshomaru thought on her words. _I got the chance to know you._ It was nothing of consequence yet the admission had stuck with him. Just as her opinion, _I think he chose well_ had. Her praise, so genuine and unprovoked, was not something Sesshomaru was familiar with.

Jaken spoke highly of him often. His attempts to stay within Sesshomaru’s favor were as transparent as the river water. The demons at court who sought him out were much the same. They only looked to him to further their own agendas. Even his mother saw him as a pawn, something to leverage for her satisfaction. No one saw Sesshomaru for who he was.

No one except Kagome.

He gazed down at Rin and found his ward fast asleep. It was then that he realized he had not stopped rocking. The kit had been correct. Kagome’s methods were effective.

She had been the right choice for helping him raise the child. She was a worthy ally in the fight against Naraku. And she was the only human Sesshomaru had ever tolerated a challenge from.

Suddenly, he knew what the one-eyed miko was hinting at.

It was the same thing his inner beast had known all along.

* * *

By the time Kagome finished dinner and passed through the well, it was evening. Overhead the sky was clear of clouds. The only interruption to the expanse of inky black was a dusting of twinkling stars.

Kagome smiled at the sight, grateful to be back in the Feudal Era where she could see the stars. At home, the smog made stargazing difficult. Here, life was simpler, less cluttered— at least in most aspects.

Simple wasn’t a term she applied to Sesshomaru. The demon had made it quite clear that he would end Kikyo’s life,— if you could call it that — with little regard for Inuyasha. It was only Kagome’s pleading that had saved the priestess.

She still couldn’t figure him out. The majority of the time, he acted indifferent toward others but when it came to her, he was quick to anger and even faster to engage. Kagome wondered if she had gotten under his skin the way he had gotten under hers.

Sighing, she heaved her backpack with her over the top of the well. The forest was alive with the nocturnal creatures— owls hooting, fireflies lazily drifting, and an orchestra of crickets. Kagome listened to their repetitive chirps as she started toward the hillside.

She had only taken a few steps before a large shadow appeared at her side.

“Hey, A-Uh,” Kagome greeted the dragon. “How was your day?”

The two-headed beast’s answer was pressing both of its faces to hers, both vying for her attention. Kagome laughed, petting each of them.

He was more loyal than Buyo. That cat barely even glanced at her when she came home to visit. He only cared about being fed. A-Un's personality was akin to a dog's— always seeking acknowledgment. Maybe that was why Sesshomaru kept him as a companion.

“I’m going down to the village. Do you want to come along?” Kagome asked.

The dragon settled into the grass. She took that as a ‘no’ and waved goodbye.

From the top of the hill, Kagome could see the huts illuminated by firelight. The hearths inside were maintained throughout the night to keep the villager’s homes heated. She saw a small plume of smoke rising out of Kaede’s hut and grinned.

Kagome hoped Rin had behaved for Sesshomaru. She hadn’t had the opportunity to teach him as much as she wanted to and she knew he was still nervous about accidentally hurting the child. Kagome had talked to her mother about his reservations. Mama told her that every parent behaved that way.

“It just means he cares,” she told Kagome.

She believed her. Kagome had witnessed how attentive Sesshomaru was with Shippo. She knew that once he was comfortable he would behave the same way with Rin. She just had to show him that he could do it.

A yawn escaped her as she crossed the river. It had been a long day, made even longer by the events of the morning. Kagome glanced over her shoulder toward the woods.

Leaving her friends hadn’t been easy but it was the right decision. In her absence, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Inuyasha would learn to rely on each other. It would force Inuyasha to trust his companions the way he trusted her. Plus, Kagome didn’t think she could stay in the group if he invited Kikyo to travel with them.

It was one thing not to want the priestess dead. It was an entirely different thing to be forced to coexist with her. Kagome considered herself a forgiving person but having to share even more of herself with Kikyo was out of the question. The woman already had a piece of her soul. If given the chance, what else would she take?

_Inuyasha_ , her mind supplied.

Kagome shivered as she remembered Kikyo’s plea.

_Come with me. We’ll go to hell together._

Her voice had saved him from that fate yet he continued to go back to Kikyo. Kagome shook her head. She couldn’t save her friend if he didn’t want to be saved. She had to let him go.

And she had.

Ever since Kagome had walked away from him, she had felt lighter, more like herself. The jewel was still in pieces, Naraku was still a threat, and she was still splitting her time between Tokyo and Edo. But none of that had weighed on her heart as heavily as Inuyasha. She moved freely, unhindered toward a brighter tomorrow. 

As she strolled through the village, Kaede stepped out from Sayo’s hut.

“Ah, Kagome.”

“Hey, Kaede.” Her brow furrowed. “Why aren’t you at home?”

“I thought Lord Sesshomaru would value his privacy,” Kaede responded.

“Oh.”

Kagome wondered if she shouldn’t have suggested he stay in the village. He preferred to be outdoors. Maybe he would have been happier in the forest with A-Un.

“You are free to remain here tonight,” Kaede offered. “I believe Rin and Shippo are already asleep.”

“Great. Thanks, Kaede. I’ll make sure to stop by before we leave in the morning,” Kagome promised.

She gave the village elder a wave and continued down the dirt path to her hut.

When Kagome pulled back the flap, she gasped. In the far corner, Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall. His armor had been removed and was neatly stacked off to the side. He had Rin tucked in his good arm and Shippo curled up on the same side. They looked like a proper family all cuddled up together.

Kagome smiled. It was cute seeing him like this with the children. She wished she had brought her camera.

As she crept inside, his eyes opened. “You’ve returned.”

“Yep, I got everything Rin needs. It should hold us over for a while,” Kagome told him. She knelt on the floor and set her backpack down. “How was today?”

“Fine,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Yeah? No tears?”

“A few,” he admitted.

“I’m surprised you didn’t hand her off to Kaede,” Kagome remarked as she came to sit down beside him.

“I am capable of tending to my ward,” Sesshomaru returned.

“I’m sure Rin enjoyed all the attention,” she replied, leaning across him to readjust the baby’s blanket from where it had slid down her side.

“We should wake the kit and leave,” he suggested. “This village is not secure.”

“Kaede said we could spend the night,” Kagome told him. “Besides, I don’t think A-Un wants to travel with two cranky kids.”’

“Hn.”

“Oh, come on, Sesshomaru, it’s only one night. It won’t kill you,” she said, nudging him teasingly.

“Fine. We will rest this evening but in the morning we return. Understood?”

“Yes,” Kagome answered, stifling a yawn.

Sesshomaru leaned closer and Kagome realized he was encouraging her to join him. With a tired smile, she draped the empty sleeve of his hankimono around herself and snuggled into his side.

“Night, Sesshomaru,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Goodnight, Kagome.”

* * *

Sleep was a rarity. Sesshomaru did not require consistent rest like his mortal companions yet while in the village, he found it surrounded by his pack. He woke to a mixture of sucking and slurping to find Kagome sitting with Rin cradled in her arms. The child was feeding while the kit was stretched out on the floor nearby, resuming his illustration work.

The early morning light filtered through the roof, casting an ethereal glow over them. It cast a golden hue over the miko’s smooth skin. She no longer appeared like the naive young woman he had initially met. Kagome was calmer, more self-assured.

He was glad.

Sesshomaru did not agree with her merciful treatment of Inuyasha’s lover but he was pleased to see Kagome at ease. She looked content as she held Rin, a soft smile on her lips and adoration in her eyes. Sesshomaru realized he wanted to see her that way all the time. If anyone deserved happiness, it was her.

“Morning,” she greeted when she caught his gaze.

“Good morning,” he replied, rising from his spot.

“Hey Sesshomaru, are we going back home now?” Shippo asked without preamble.

“Yes,” he confirmed.

“Great! I can’t wait to see what Akio’s cooking in the kitchens,” cheered the kit.

Sesshomaru was also eager to return. The safety of the palace would offer them the security they lacked here. Having Ena watch the children would allow him an opportunity to speak with Kagome about training together. He hoped she would be open to the idea.

“Let me just finish feeding Rin,” Kagome told them. “Oh! And we have to say goodbye to Kaede.”

“If that is your wish,” Sesshomaru said.

While she cared for his ward, he assisted the kit with gathering up his tools.

“Uh, Kagome?”

“Yeah, Shippo?”

The fox scratched his neck sheepishly. “I forgot to give Kaede and Sayo their gifts.”

“It’s alright,” she said with an understanding smile. “Kaede stayed at Sayo’s last night, so we’ll say goodbye to both and give them their gifts then.”

“Great!”

_Indeed_ , thought Sesshomaru, annoyed they had to linger longer.

Each minute spent in the village was another one closer to Inuyasha and his group returning. Sesshomaru was not ready to face his brother again, at least not in front of Kagome and the pups.

After she withdrew a couple of items, Sesshomaru removed the yellow pack from the floor.

“Thanks.”

“We should be going,” he advised, urging her out of the hut.

She nodded and secured Rin to her chest with a long swatch of fabric. “There. Ready,” Kagome announced.

The four exited the hut. Sesshomaru was aware of the inquisitive stares of the villagers as they made their way toward the bridge. They looked at Kagome with pride but their expressions changed when they spotted him at her side.

They viewed Sesshomaru with mistrustful glares. He did not trust them either. They were not equipped to deal with Naraku. They could not protect Kagome. She was better off remaining at the Western Palace.

With him.

_Ours_ , his inner beast echoed.

Sesshomaru had given up fighting his instincts. The miko was part of his pack, just as the baby and the kit were. Kagome belonged in the West where she would be cared for, protected, and free.

He would train her how to fight, encourage her to use her abilities, and allow her use of his library if she chose to continue to pursue her studies. Sesshomaru would ensure she had everything she needed. Then, even once Rin matured, Kagome would have no reason to leave.

His inner beast purred with contentment.

“Good morning, Kagome.”

“Hi, Sayo. Thanks for taking care of Rin the other day. Here,” the miko said, handing the woman a container that smelled of flowers. “I know you like this kind.”

“Thank you,” the villager beamed.

“Are you returning to the Western Lands?” the one-eyed miko inquired as she hobbled over.

“Yep,” Kagome confirmed. She passed a small metal box to the old woman. “Thanks for letting us stay overnight.”

“You and your friends are always welcome here,” Kaede told her. Her eyes flickered to Sesshomaru when she said the word ‘friends.’

“Thank you,” Kagome replied. She paused, glancing up at him. “Hey, Sesshomaru, can I have a moment with Kaede before we leave?”

He could not scent any fear in the air or unease. With a nod, Sesshomaru told her, “I will prepare A-Un for our travels.”

“Okay. I’ll be right there,” she promised.

He watched her and the one-eyed miko stroll along the riverbank before he proceeded to lead the kit uphill to the forest.

With his heightened senses, Sesshomaru heard Kagome asking about necklaces and how to test their power. He listened for Kaede’s response but was unable to hear it because Shippo had begun asking him about his ranks. 

“When the time comes, I will escort you there,” Sesshomaru vowed.

“Can Kagome and Rin come too?”

“Of course. Your pack should be present to show their support,” he answered.

“Do you think Kagome will be proud of me?” the kit questioned as they neared the well where A-Un was waiting.

Sesshomaru patted him on the head. “She already is.”

Shippo grinned.

Sesshomaru remembered how his father had motivated him to train. Touga had spent countless hours in the courtyard with him, helping him harness his abilities.

Once he had gone, Arisu provided instructors for Sesshomaru to learn from. They were talented but the effect had not been the same. He had not cared about obtaining their approval. They were not the ones Sesshomaru sought to impress.

“I am pleased as well,” he told the kit. “You will make a fine demon.”

Shippo’s grin widened. “Really?”

“Indeed.”

The fox whirled around happily. He stopped when he noticed the miko had joined them. “Hey, Kagome, did you hear that? Sesshomaru thinks I’ll make a good demon one day.”

“One day?” she questioned with a laugh.

“When I’m all grown-up,” Shippo clarified.

“Well, don’t grow up too fast,” Kagome warned jokingly, ruffling his hair as she came to stand beside him. “I kinda like having you and Rin as my little guys.”

“But I want to be big and strong like Sesshomaru,” he whined.

“You will be,” the demon lord said. “For now, enjoy your childhood.”

Shippo looked at him then Kagome. When he saw neither adult would budge, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and plopped down onto the grass.

“Fine,” he muttered petulantly.

Kagome shook her head, a grin threatening to overtake her face as she watched the kit pout.

He had to agree with her. These moments, where it was the four of them, were rapidly becoming his favorites.

Sesshomaru wished there was a way to hold onto them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Kagome and Sesshomaru get a surprise visitor. Three guesses who...


	12. Home Under the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

Being back at the Western Palace felt like coming home. Mama wasn’t there to welcome her. Gramps wasn’t regaling her with another tale about ancient relics. Souta wasn’t kicking around the soccer ball outside. But Akio, Ena, and even Jaken were there to greet them. When A-Un landed, Kagome’s favorite— and least favorite —members of the staff were gathering in the courtyard. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, you’ve returned!” Jaken squawked, waddling up to them. “You have been missed.”’

Sesshomaru glanced at her and Kagome got the distinct feeling that he was not in the mood to deal with his vassal. 

“We’re happy to be back,” she said, smiling at everyone. 

Jaken pointedly ignored her. He launched into a list of duties Sesshomaru had to take care of. “The Council has asked for you to make an appearance when they convene in a fortnight and there are several scrolls of legislation that require your approval, my lord.”

“I will attend to those tasks later. For now, I have other obligations to see to,” Sesshomaru informed him. 

“But Lord Sesshomaru—.”

“Jaken,” he uttered his vassal’s name coolly. “Take A-Un to the stables. He will need fresh water.” 

“But, I—.”

“That will be all,” Sesshomaru interrupted dismissively. 

Placing his hand on Kagome’s lower back, he guided her past his staff. Akio bowed his head respectfully and Ena curtsied while Jaken gaped. 

Unaffected by the adults, Shippo asked Akio what was for lunch. Kagome reminded him about his manners, even though the old dog demon chuckled. 

“Well, let’s see what we brought in from the garden, shall we?” Akio prompted. 

He glanced at Kagome for her permission to take him to the kitchens. At her nod, he offered his hand to Shippo. The kitsune followed the chef, excited to discover what was on the menu. 

“What am I going to do with him?” she asked, shaking her head. 

“He will be fine. Akio is glad for the company,” Ena assured her. 

“How are you?” Kagome asked.

“I’m well, my lady. Glad that you’ve arrived safely,” the demoness answered. 

“Ena, you don’t have to call me lady. I’m just Kagome.”

The attendant looked to Sesshomaru. He remained impassive. Ena smiled. “If that is your wish, Kagome.” 

“It is,” she confirmed. 

“Then I will address you informally, per your request,” Ena relented. 

“Thank you.” 

Rin began to fuss. Kagome paused, carefully unwrapping her from the sling. “What’s wrong, little girl?” she asked. 

The infant started to cry and kick her legs. Kagome rocked her but Rin wailed louder. Ena and Sesshomaru stared at her, neither sure how to help. Kagome was about to suggest another feeding when she remembered something. 

“Oh.” Her cheeks reddened. “I, um, need to get to the nursery.” 

“Is everything alright?” Ena questioned. 

“Yeah, Rin just needs to be changed.” 

“Ah,” the demoness said with an understanding smile. “I can assist with that.” 

Kagome waved her off. “No, it’s fine. I’ll do it. She’s my responsibility.”

“You will instruct me how to do it so I can tend to my ward,” Sesshomaru said. 

“Oh, I don’t think you want to—.” 

“Were those not the terms of our arrangement?” he asked, tilting his head to her. 

“Yes, but—.”

“Then you will show me,” he decided. 

Kagome looked at Ena for help but the attendant was too busy hiding her amusement to offer assistance. 

“Okay, then, if you’re sure...” Kagome said hesitantly. 

“I am.” 

She sighed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Sesshomaru frowned but kept his hand on her as they went up to the fourth floor. 

Ena left them at the stairs to see to her chores. 

Kagome chewed on her lower lip, wondering how she was going to explain diaper changes to Sesshomaru. She wasn’t sure how demon pups were raised. Somehow the image of a tiny Sesshomaru crawling around in a nappy— though adorable —didn’t seem plausible. Given what Kagome knew of his mother, she couldn’t picture the Lady of the West fastening fresh cloths to her son. 

Changing Rin was a task any caregiver would have to know, yet Kagome hadn't considered how she would teach Sesshomaru. The wrapping method was similar to how she swaddled the baby. If he could manage that one-handed, he could change a diaper. That wasn't what worried her. 

With his heightened senses, Kagome was concerned about how the smell would affect him. Babies were notorious for the smells they made. She remembered gagging when Souta was an infant. 

It was different taking care of Rin because the little girl was hers to look after but that didn’t mean Kagome didn’t pinch her nose shut at times. She grimaced at the thought of how it would smell for Sesshomaru. 

When they reached the nursery, Kagome placed Rin on Shippo’s cot. Sesshomaru set her backpack down between them. Thanking him, Kagome flipped open the top and rummaged around until she found a set of clean linens. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked. 

_One last chance_ , Kagome thought warily. 

“Do you think I am incapable of completing such a menial task?” 

“That’s not it,” Kagome told him. “I’m worried about your nose.” 

His brow furrowed. “My nose?” 

“The smell is..,” she trailed off searching for the words to explain. “Inuyasha always complains about strong smells. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“Inuyasha is weak. An offensive scent will not deter me from my obligation,” Sesshomaru said. 

“Alright,” Kagome replied. 

Taking a deep breath, she began to unravel Rin’s diaper. Kagome caught an almost imperceptible flinch from Sesshomaru. She held her breath as she cleaned Rin and replaced the soiled cloth with a fresh one. Quickly, she gathered up the dirty linens and deposited them into the hamper by the door. 

Kagome crosses the room to where Ena had a basin of water and towels set up. She scrubbed her hands clean before returning to Rin’s side and picking the baby up. 

“Well?” she prompted tentatively.

“Perhaps it is best if you or Ena handle her changing,” Sesshomaru acknowledged. 

To his credit, he hadn’t fled the nursery or made any remarks about the stench. Inuyasha wouldn’t have remained so calm. Kagome was impressed. 

“I can handle it,” she promised him. “As long as you help out with the rest.” 

“I will be here to provide whatever is required— for both of you,” he vowed. 

“Thank you.” 

Rin yawned and dropped her head against Kagome’s chest. 

“I guess swaddling practice will have to wait,” Kagome mused. 

“We have other matters to discuss,” Sesshomaru mentioned. 

“Like what?”

“Your terms were that I help you restore the Shikon Jewel. As Naraku has the majority of it, and I do not trust the motivations of my brother, we should renegotiate,” he explained. 

“The jewel is my responsibility,” Kagome told him, balancing Rin on her hip as she began to rock from side to side. “Naraku’s possession of those shards doesn’t change that. I was the one who broke it. I am the one who has to fix it.”

“And you shall, after I defeat Naraku and mend your soul. That abomination that my brother has chosen cannot live. I showed her mercy because you asked me to but I cannot allow you to risk your life. Restoring the Shikon Jewel will require all of your abilities. You cannot access your full power without a complete soul,” Sesshomaru insisted. 

“I can’t let you kill Kikyo.”

“One cannot kill that which is already dead,” he returned. 

“She’s not dead. She’s...” Kagome faltered. What was Kikyo exactly? 

“That woman has manipulated the cycle of life and death. She has become the evil she once sought to destroy. Whether you consider her among the living or not, does not change what she had done. She must return to the underworld.” 

“And if she doesn’t?” Kagome asked, scared how he would answer. 

“If she cannot be convinced to leave of her own volition, then I will make the decision for her,” Sesshomaru declared.

There was no hesitation in his answer. He saw the situation in black and white. To him, there was no question regarding what action to take. Sesshomaru wasn't concerned about how his efforts would impact Inuyasha or Kaede. He had no attachments to them. His motivating factor was her. 

“Sesshomaru, what if I can restore the jewel without that part of my soul? Would you still kill her?” 

“Yes.” 

Once again, there was no pause. He spoke with certainty. There was no doubt, no second thoughts to make him waver. 

Kagome felt a warm tingle in her chest. Sesshomaru’s dedication was as definite as his prowess in battle. He was determined to defend her. Kagome couldn’t help but feel pleased by his answer, even if she didn’t want him to kill anyone on her behalf. 

“Maybe it won’t come to that,” she commented. 

“Perhaps, but I thought it best to be honest with you regarding my intentions,” Sesshomaru replied. 

“Thank you.” 

His frank attitude was slightly abrasive but she found it refreshing. Kagome wasn’t left guessing. Sesshomaru didn’t hide his true feelings regarding Kikyo or Inuyasha. He was straightforward with her— something his brother had rarely been. 

“Will you be honest with me?” he inquired. 

Kagome blinked, confused. “About what?” 

“The necklaces you spoke to the village miko about— what are they for?” 

She relaxed and smiled. “Oh, that. Here.” Kagome handed Rin off to him so she could retrieve the trio of beaded necklaces she’d gotten from Kaede. “They are for the pack— one for Rin, one for Shippo, and one for you,” she informed him. 

He stared at the swaying beads. “Is this a human custom?” 

Kagome laughed. “No. It’s so you can come with me next time.” 

His golden eyes widened. “You wish me to join you on your journey across the well?” 

“Yeah. I mean, Gramps might try to slap a talisman on you but my mom and Souta should be fine. I mean, they like Inuyasha and you’re way better than him so—.” Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn’t believe she had just said that out loud. 

Sesshomaru smirked. “You believe I am superior to the half-breed?” 

“I...uh...that’s not...”

He continued to grin as she stammered, trying to explain herself. Sesshomaru leaned toward her. “Do not worry. I shall keep your secret,” he whispered in her ear. 

Kagome turned scarlet. 

His deep chuckle echoed in her ears as he straightened up. “Should we proceed with the negotiations?” he suggested. 

She could only manage a nod. 

* * *

Convincing Kagome to remain at the palace appeared to be a far simpler task than Sesshomaru had anticipated. The miko had already acknowledged that he was a worthier option. He knew how deeply she cared for his brother which made her acceptance significant.

They agreed that Kikyo was an unpredictable variable. There was no way for them to confirm whose side she was on. For the children’s safety,— as well as her own, —Kagome had agreed to stay in the West.

They had not agreed upon new terms but Sesshomaru was willing to wait. He could be patient while she worked through her human sentimentality. He was confident that Kagome would eventually agree with him.

As Sesshomaru escorted the miko down to the kitchens to join the kit for lunch, he contemplated what to offer her. Protection, resources, and training were all valuable benefits to living in the Western Lands but he wanted to give her something meaningful— something to hold her interest long after Naraku’s imminent demise.

“Hey, Akio,” Kagome greeted the cook.

“My lord, my lady,” he returned, bowing his head as they entered.

Sesshomaru listened to Kagome once again ask his attendants not to refer to her as ‘Lady Kagome’ but simply as ‘Kagome’. There was no ire in her tone but he scented her frustration.

“Kagome, Shippo, and Rin are residents of the Western Palace, not guests. Formalities are not required,” he informed Akio.

“Of course, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“You may extend the same informality to me,” he offered.

Akio eyed him curiously but when he saw the way Kagome was smiling, the cook grinned. “As you wish.”

“Where’s Rin?” Shippo asked.

“Ena is watching over her while she naps,” Sesshomaru said. “You may visit her after you eat.”

“We made okonomiyaki with chicken,” the kitsune announced proudly.

“That sounds amazing,” Kagome praised him. “Are you learning how to cook from Akio?”

“Yep! I helped chop up the cabbage and onions,” Shippo answered.

“He did well,” Akio told her.

“Thanks for watching him.”

“It was no trouble. I haven’t had a little chef since Lord Se— I mean, Sesshomaru was a pup,” the old dog demon said.

Kagome glanced up at him. “You cook?”

“Yes.”

She seemed pleasantly surprised by his response. “I’m trying to imagine a small Sesshomaru here,” she mused with a smile.

“It was something else,” Akio replied with a chuckle.

“Oh? How so?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru pulled out a chair for her, giving her the spot between himself and the kit.

“He was very serious, even back then,” Akio explained as he prepared their plates. “I remember he used to read the recipe three or four times before even cutting up the vegetables.”

Kagome laughed. “That‘s cute.”

“It was an effective method, not cute,” Sesshomaru retorted.

“You wanted to be the best. I think that’s cute,” she replied, smiling over at him.

He struggled to remain indifferent when Kagome looked at him with pure delight. She seemed genuinely interested in his past. While he found it uneventful, Sesshomaru could not deny how gratifying it felt to know she cared.

“I was a handsome pup,” he admitted.

“And now you’re a handsome lord,” Kagome observed. Her cheeks were tinted pink but she continued as if her words hadn’t effected her— or him. “How did his meals turn out, Akio?”

“Very well. He became an accomplished practitioner in the kitchen as well as on the battlefield,” the cook revealed.

He handed out the dishes and joined them at the small table.

“Did you come down here often?” Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

“The kitchen was quiet and one of the few places my mother did not care to visit. I often came here to be alone. When Akio found me hiding out in the pantry, he put me to work. What began as a diversion became a leisurely pastime,” he shared.

“Do you still cook?”

“It has been some time,” he confessed.

“You can work with me and Akio,” the kit suggested excitedly.

“Perhaps I will one day but for now, I plan to spend my time training Kagome.”

“Me?” she questioned.

“I believe it would be to our advantage to increase your skills. We can spar in the courtyard,” Sesshomaru proposed.

“Just like me?” Shippo asked.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru confirmed.

“What are you going to teach me?” Kagome inquired.

“Everything.”

The pink flush returned to her face. “Oh,” she muttered, quickly dropping her gaze to her plate. 

He smirked. If Sesshomaru had not been able to detect the change in her scent, he still would have known how she felt. Based on the color of her cheeks and her altered body language, it was easy to deduce that he made her uncomfortable. But only because she was denying what she wanted.

_Him._

Sesshomaru considered offering her the one thing he had never presented to any other.

He had been toying with the idea for a while. Throughout the day, images arose unbidden from his subconscious. There were moments when Sesshomaru saw an entire future laid before him. The fantasy threatened to unravel his carefully constructed way of life.

Wandering in the wilderness had been the one thing his status afforded him that he actually wanted. Giving it up to live in the palace indefinitely made him anxious. He was not meant to be caged; he was destined to run free.

_Free but alone_ , his inner beast growled.

Solitude was a fickle gift, one that seemed perfect until Sesshomaru was forced to realize something was missing. The marvels he saw, the battles he won— there was no one to share them with. Sesshomaru yearned for companionship. Having Kagome laugh at the tales of his youth illustrated how desperate he was for such a connection.

Choosing the wrong partner had severe consequences. His parents had proven that. If he were to select someone who was his equal, both in temperament and skill, the outcome could be different.

His inner beast had already decided that Kagome was the one. And now, Sesshomaru was convinced it was true.

The young woman possessed many of the same traits he valued in himself and several which he hadn’t acquired, such as empathy. She would make a fine mate.

All he had to do was convince her to say yes. 

* * *

Accepting help from Sesshomaru turned out to be fun. He guided her movements through the forms, instructed her how to alter her stance, and remained patient with all her questions.

Sesshomaru didn’t expect her to be perfect the first time she completed a set. He gave her feedback and watched as she completed the pass again. Even when she repeatedly made a mistake, he never yelled at her— unlike a certain hanyou she knew.

She had always admired Sango’s poise and strength on the battlefield. Even though Kagome knew she had trained for years, Sango always managed to make her moves appear effortless. Kagome doubted she would achieve the same look but she was more comfortable learning from Sesshomaru than her friend.

Sango could be intimidating and while Sesshomaru was more than a head taller than her, Kagome found his presence calming. It didn’t make any sense. Logically, if she was afraid of anyone, it should have been Sesshomaru.

But she wasn’t.

He was her partner. They were raising a child together, fighting together, _living_ together. There was no reason to fear him. At least not in the traditional sense.

Things had been changing between them. At first, it had been gradual but after their argument, something had shifted. Their relationship was teetering on the edge of friendship and something more— something Kagome wasn't sure how to address.

"Oomph." A massive weight collided with her and sent Kagome sprawling onto the ground.

“If you wish to do battle against Naraku, you cannot be distracted,” Sesshomaru pointed out.

He extended his hand to her.

Kagome took it and brushed herself off as she straightened up.

“Sorry,” she mumbled apologetically.

“Are you tired? We can resume tomorrow,” he offered.

“No, let’s keep going,” Kagome insisted.

He studied her for a moment, considering before nodding. “Once more and then we break.”

They had been in the courtyard for a couple of hours. Kagome could feel the sweat causing her blouse to stick to her back. She was glad she had pajama pants to use. They weren't the most comfortable for the activity but it was better than her skirt.

Sesshomaru hadn’t made any comments on her attire since the night Kagome had stormed into his chambers. She expected him to remark on the odd print of her pants, but he remained indifferent to the pink design.

They fell into their stances, facing each other in the center of the courtyard. Kagome watched his boots for the slightest shift of weight, an indication of how he may try to strike. With her attention on his feet, Sesshomaru wound up for a punch.

As soon as Kagome noticed the way his hips moved, she sprung to the side, narrowly avoiding the hit.

“Good,” he praised.

He had tried the same tactic earlier but she hadn’t been quick enough to evade the jab. Currently, her skin was unmarred but she was sure there would be a bruise there tomorrow. Sesshomaru had been holding back, careful not to hurt her while they trained. Regardless, Kagome knew how much damage one strike could inflict. She was grateful they were on the same side.

“And the counter?” he prompted.

Kagome followed through with her side-step, pivoting around to land a punch to his shoulder. She tried aiming for his jaw, as he’d demonstrated earlier, but she couldn’t reach. Their height difference was the issue.

“You are showing signs of improvement already,” Sesshomaru informed her.

“I want to try again.”

“That is enough for one day. If you push yourself too far now, you won’t be able to train tomorrow,” he cautioned her.

“Okay,” Kagome relented with a sigh. “But tomorrow we can try again?”

“Tomorrow,” Sesshomaru promised.

She might have imagined it, but she thought she saw him grin.

“I’m going to soak in the bathhouse for a bit. Will you be okay with Shippo and Rin?” Kagome asked.

“Yes. Tend to your muscles,” he replied.

“Thanks.” She smiled before strolling across the yard to where the bathhouse was situated.

Sheltered by the wooden structure, Kagome removed her garments and set them aside. She would need to bring along some jeans and gym clothes on her next trip through the well. Her school uniform wasn’t going to cut it with how rigorous Sesshomaru’s training was. 

As she slipped beneath the steaming water, Kagome breathed out. She felt the tension in her muscles lessen with the heat. By the time she surfaced, the aches were already beginning to fade. A bath was nice but it couldn’t compare to how wonderful a soak in the hot springs felt.

“Oh, forgive me. I didn’t realize anyone was in here.”

Kagome blinked through the mist to see a demoness standing by the doorway. It was hard to make out her appearance through the rolling steam but Kagome spotted a pair of glowing eyes. 

“You’re welcome to join me,” she said, gesturing to the pool. “I promise I don’t bite.”

“No, I imagine not,” the woman remarked, remaining in place.

“I thought I had met all of Sesshomaru’s attendants. Are you new?”

The demoness laughed. “I’m Arisu.”

_Arisu. Why does that name sound familiar?_ she pondered

Kagome started to ask when the woman stepped closer to the water. In the light, the resemblance was almost uncanny. From the white-silver hair to the golden eyes, the woman before her was none other than Sesshomaru’s—

“Mother.”

He charged into the bathhouse, eyes narrowed.

Her gaze flickered between them before Kagome remembered that she was naked. With an embarrassed squeak, she sunk underwater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [ @imjaneees](https://imjaneees.tumblr.com/) for this lovely piece inspired by this chapter of [Chef Sess](https://imjaneees.tumblr.com/post/633407421566566400/patreon-request-by-sagemcmae-xdd-she-wanted-a)


	13. The Moon Will Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay. I've been having some health issues and needed to take some time away to recoup. I should be able to get back to my regular weekly posting schedule now. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise).

“What are you doing here?” Sesshomaru snarled. 

Arisu observed him with serene grace. She ignored his disgruntled tone and replied, “I see the rumors are true.”

“Rumors?”

“Your father had a great many qualities; his compassion for humans was not one of them,” his mother stated. 

Sesshomaru growled. He untied his hankimono and shrugged the silk off of his shoulders. 

His mother gasped. “What happened?” 

He followed her gaze to what remained of his left arm. “Tetsusaiga.” 

Arisu’s golden eyes burned with rage. “That half-breed mongrel!”

“Don’t call him a mongrel,” Kagome snapped from where she had resurfaced. “He was protecting me.” 

Before his mother could respond, Sesshomaru stepped between them. “Here.” He held out his hankimono to Kagome and turned away. 

Her damp fingertips brushed his hand as she hastily grabbed for the covering. He could scent her anxiousness. Whether it was a result of his mother’s impromptu visit or the fact she was bare, Sesshomaru could not be certain. He resolved to respect her wishes and kept his gaze ahead of him. 

As she dressed, he watched Arisu closely. Sesshomaru knew she would not attack anyone in the palace but not all damage was caused by claws. His mother was more than capable of destroying a person with far crueler means. To that end, Sesshomaru refused to let her near Kagome. 

“Answer my question,” he demanded. 

“I’m disappointed, Sesshomaru,” she said with a dramatic sigh. “You showed such promise. To throw it all away...” Arisu trailed off, shaking her head. “You’re just like your father.” 

“Hey, back off!” 

Sesshomaru glanced over to see Kagome glaring at his mother. Her hands rested on her hips and she was leaning toward the demoness. There was a fire in her eyes and fury in her tone. 

She had wrapped his hankimono around herself several times, tying the access fabric into a large knot on the side. There was a primal satisfaction in seeing her dressed in his garments. Even barefoot and half-soaked, Kagome was alluring. 

Her anger only served to heighten his attraction. 

“Sesshomaru is loyal to a fault. Whether he chooses to defend humans, demons, or hanyos shouldn’t matter. What determines someone’s worth is their character. Your mate left you, not your son. Stop taking your frustrations out on him. Despite everything, he turned out great,” she told Arisu. 

“Well, aren’t you a surprisingly mouthy little minx,” his mother purred. She folded her hands in front of her, eyeing Kagome. “I can see why you like her.” 

“I do not recall extending an invite to you, mother,” Sesshomaru responded tersely. 

“Do I require an invite to visit my only son?” she quipped. 

“Proper etiquette suggests you should,” he countered. 

“Etiquette.” She scoffed. “If you were concerned with that, you wouldn’t be keeping food as a pet.” 

“I’m no one’s pet,” Kagome retorted, irritably. 

“Exactly. Your only value is as a meal.” 

Arisu raised a single clawed hand. Sesshomaru went for his blade but Kagome was faster. A halo of pink light appeared around the miko, swelling until it covered him. He stared at his mother through the barrier, stunned into silence. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Kagome advised. 

His mother’s gaze flickered from her to him. Slowly, her hand lowered and her lips twitched in amusement. “I stand corrected,” Arisu said. 

Kagome maintained her shield for a moment. Evidently, she did not trust his mother. Sesshomaru could not blame her. Even among demon-kind, Arisu had always been an acquired taste. 

When Kagome let down the barrier, his mother turned to him. “This is a risky move, even for you,” she remarked, “but strategy was always your strong suit. I imagine with her at your side, Tetsusaiga is within your grasp.” 

Sesshomaru growled. He had expected his mother to cause trouble. He had not anticipated she would attack him where he was weakest. His attention went to Kagome. 

Her face was unreadable but her scent was a mixture of emotions— surprise, indignation, and regret. The last one hit him like a physical blow. It tainted her otherwise light scent with a sour smell, like decay and death. 

“Kagome.” 

She stepped out of his reach, slipping past him and through the doorway. 

“Let her go,” his mother ordered. 

“You have no authority to tell me what to do,” he growled.

"Someone needs to. You forget yourself, Sesshomaru. You represent two great clans, are part of the daiyokai court, and are Touga's firstborn. You are his heir. You are meant for more," she insisted. 

“More? More of what? Tedious court summons and useless social gatherings? That is your prerogative, mother. It is not mine,” he returned. 

"You are of age. You should be entertaining ladies from the court, not—," Arisu gestured toward the doorway—, "whatever that was." 

“I have no intention of seeking a mate at court,” Sesshomaru told her. 

“You need to produce an heir, consolidate the power your father and I gave you,” she persisted. 

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why are you here? You have not stepped foot on these grounds since I was a pup, so why return? Why now?” 

“It is a mother’s duty to look after her child.”

Sesshomaru loomed over her, his aggravation increasing. “That is not an answer.”

“The little demon informed me of your... _indiscretions_ so I came to bring you back to your senses,” Arisu explained. 

He seethed as he straightened up. Jaken would be dealt with. Though the imp was clever for discovering a loophole in Sesshomaru’s instructions, the inudaiyokai would make him pay. 

“You are not to interfere again. Stay away from my guests. They are under my protection. Any action you take against them will be considered a punishable offense,” he warned her. 

“Don’t be foolish, Sesshomaru. Humans are a means to an end.” 

“You know nothing,” he snarled. 

Without listening for her reply, he tore out of the bathhouse and went to search for the miko.

He did not have to go far.

Kagome was running across the yard with an arrow nocked in her bow.

"I'll show her who's a pet," she snapped, charging toward the bathhouse. "Who does she think she is saying that stuff? And trying to pit me against you? What kind of mother does that? Why I ought to— wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

He plucked the bow out of her hands and cast it aside.

“Sesshomaru, that’s—.”

He enveloped her in a hug, practically burying his face in her hair. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes,” Sesshomaru confirmed.

He could not think of any other way to express how grateful he was. Kagome had seen through his mother’s trickery. She was not angry with him; she was mad _for_ him.

Few others could see beyond the veil of arrogant deceit Arisu shrouded herself in. She was a master of manipulation who rarely was unsuccessful in her endeavors. Kagome’s defiance in the face of adversity was just another reason why Sesshomaru was convinced she was the correct choice.

Whether his mother could see it or not, did not matter to him. The decision was his to make and his alone. He would have her or he would have no one. 

“Uh, Sesshomaru?”

“Hn.”

“Could you, um, maybe put on a shirt?”

He blinked, releasing her. As Sesshomaru stepped back, he noticed her face was scarlet and her eyes were downcast. She appeared embarrassed but her scent said otherwise.

“You are wearing it,” he reminded her, smirking.

“Oh, right,” Kagome replied meekly. “I’ll just run inside and change and then you can have it back.”’

He listened to the rapid beating of her heart as he said, “I will escort you.”

She licked her lips nervously before kneeling to retrieve her quiver and bow. The fabric tightened around her curves as Kagome moved. She was unaware of how the makeshift dress rose up or how closely Sesshomaru watched her. 

“It suits you,” he commented.

Kagome glanced up at him, confused until she saw his appraising gaze. “Um...thank you.”

“You may keep it, if it pleases you,” Sesshomaru offered. 

“It’s a bit big on me,” she replied, laughing.

“I can have Chizu tailor it.”

“No, don’t,” Kagome protested. “It would be a terrible waste. The silk is so fine. I’ve never felt anything so soft.” She paused, chewing on her lower lip. “Well, except for maybe your hair.”

Pride bloomed in his chest. He would have to find an excuse to have her wash his hair again. Perhaps if he was willing to reciprocate...

“Lord Sesshomaru.”

His attention left Kagome to focus on Ena. She was rocking a squalling Rin in her arms and looked utterly miserable.

The instant Sesshomaru saw them, he became tense. He did not want his mother near Kagome but the miko could defend herself. His ward was another matter entirely.

“Come,” he said to Kagome as he walked to meet Ena. “You and the pups are moving out of the guest wing.”

“Why?” she asked, rushing to keep up with his long strides. 

“My mother will not give up so easily. I shall not permit her anywhere near you, Rin, or Shippo. For the time being, the pack will be relocated to my chambers.” 

“Wait, _what?_ ”

He ignored her perplexed outburst and took Rin from the lizard demoness. “Ena, please make the necessary preparations. Be sure to notify the rest of the staff that my mother is to be kept away from Kagome and the children at all times.” 

“Of course, Lord Sesshomaru,” she responded with a curtsey. Ena hurried back inside, leaving him with a stunned Kagome.

“Sesshomaru, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” she began. “Your rooms are very nice but won’t this just upset your mom more? Plus, Shippo will be all over you for attention and Rin still struggles to sleep through the night sometimes and....” she trailed off, fidgeting anxiously, “...and there’s only one bed.” 

“You offered no complaints when we were in the hut,” he pointed out. 

Her cheeks colored. “Right, well, that’s different.”

“How so?”

“We were guests of Kaede’s. She only has one room,” Kagome explained. 

“The guest chambers are not safe while my mother is here. I could place you in a separate wing but that will require time to get ready. Until then, you will stay with me,” he decided. 

She sighed. "I guess that makes sense but just until another room is available," Kagome relented.

“Until then,” Sesshomaru said, grinning down at Rin. The infant gave him a wide, toothless grin. 

If he had his way, there would be no need to prepare any additional rooms. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Moving into Sesshomaru’s private chambers was awkward. Between the palace attendants taking all of her belongings, Shippo asking dozens of questions, and Rin needing to be fed, Kagome was barely able to keep up.

By the time she finished burping the baby, all of her belongings had been moved and Shippo was already making himself at home on his cot in the corner. He didn’t seem to be confused by the transition. In fact, Shippo was delighted. He kept relating their room-sharing to having a den.

To his credit, Sesshomaru’s chambers were darker. He didn’t have as many windows as the guest wing. The majority of his light came from oil lamps. Kagome assumed the lack of windows was for security reasons but it might have been for intimidation.

Not that Sesshomaru needed another reason to be considered alarming. The demon lord was unnerving all on his own.

Kagome’s heart hadn’t slowed since he hugged her. She hadn’t been afraid of him hurting her. That fear had died long ago. No, what scared Kagome had to do with her proximity to his bare chest.

And he knew it. _Smug jerk._

If Sesshomaru thought she hadn’t noticed him gloating, he was wrong. It was obvious that he knew what effect he had on others. He wasn’t as haughty about it as his mother seemed to be but he wasn’t shy either.

Kagome found herself slightly jealous of his confidence. She wished she was a little more self-assured.

“I am pleased to see that at least the kit is happy,” Sesshomaru remarked.

“He’s very excited,” Kagome agreed.

She hadn’t been able to look him in the eye since their embrace. She also hadn’t had a chance to change, which meant he was still strolling around with every inch of his perfect skin on display. Kagome stared at the floor, willing herself not to blush.

“You are uneasy,” he observed.

“I haven’t shared a room with a guy before,” she admitted.

“You have traveled with men in the past,” Sesshomaru reminded her.

“Yeah, but that’s different. Miroku and Inuyasha are my friends. You’re—.” Kagome stopped herself before she finished her sentence. 

“I am what?” he prompted, leaning in.

“Our pack’s alpha,” Shippo answered for her.

“Right, exactly,” she said, gently dabbing Rin’s face clean.

“You can be an alpha too, Kagome,” the kitsune went on. “Usually packs have one male and one female leader.”

“Mates,” Sesshomaru concurred.

Kagome’s cheeks burned at the suggestion. 

“We’re not mates,” she pointed out.

There was a murmur in response.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sesshomaru returned before adding, “I will have Akio deliver our dinner to the rooms. We will eat here tonight.”

“Like a picnic?” Shippo asked.

The demon lord looked at Kagome questioningly.

“Sometimes when we were traveling, I would lay a blanket down in the grass. We sat around on it and ate together. Where I am from, people share meals that way in the park. They call it a picnic,” she explained.

“I will have Ena provide us with extra blankets,” he decided.

“This is going to be fun, right, Kagome?”

“Super,” she replied, feigning enthusiasm.

How was she supposed to handle her growing attraction if Sesshomaru kept her confined to his quarters? She couldn’t catch a break. They weren’t even going to the kitchens for dinner.

_I could study_ , she thought, though Kagome sincerely doubted she’d get any work done. Between the eager kitsune, the babbling baby, and the shirtless demon lord, Kagome knew she wouldn’t be able to concentrate.

At least not on homework.

“Here.” Sesshomaru draped mokomoko around her.

Startled, she glanced up at him expectantly.

"Your hair is still damp. You will catch a cold," he advised, tucking her wet tresses behind her ear.

“Thank you.”

His hand lingered on the nape of her neck. Kagome held her breath, sure he could hear her heart thundering in her chest. It was pretty much the only sound she could make out. Not even Shippo's cheerful musing about dinner was loud enough for her to pick up.

“We should discuss sleeping arrangements,” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome found her gaze drawn to his massive bed. It could easily fit all four of them and still have room for more.

_More? More what?_

She had a vision of twin blue-eyed pups with silver hair and roguish grins. Kagome blushed and shook her head, willing the image out of her mind.

_Stupid hormone-addled brain_ , she chided herself.

“You may have my bed. I have scrolls to review,” Sesshomaru told her.

His offer snapped Kagome from her thoughts.

“What?”

“I do not require sleep as often as you. I will be fine to work while you rest,” he assured her.

She didn’t know why his explanation bothered her but an unpleasant feeling was churning in her stomach. “You won’t stay with us?”

Sesshomaru frowned. “My desk is there.” He indicated the table across the room. “I will not be leaving you alone until my mother has gone.”

Kagome felt the feeling ebb slightly. “Okay,” she replied softly.

“Does my absence concern you?” he inquired, studying her expression.

“No!— I mean, yes, erm...I mean—.”

There was a knock at the chamber doors. Sesshomaru’s hand dropped away and he went to answer it.

Kagome watched as he paused to murmur something to the visitor, then he was glancing over at her. “Ena has brought you a change of clothes.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks.”

He permitted the demoness entry into the chambers. Kagome followed her to the far corner of the room where a changing screen was set up.

“Here you are, Lady Kagome.”

“Ena.”

The lizard demoness smiled. “Kagome,” she corrected. “Chizu made this for you.”

Kagome unfolded a crimson furisode adorned with hand-stitched white blossoms. She gasped. “Oh, Ena, it’s beautiful. Please thank Chizu for me.”

“She will be pleased to hear you like it,” Ena responded. “Would you like help dressing?”

“No, thank you. I think I can manage,” Kagome told her.

“Then I will leave you to get ready,” Ena said with a curtsey.

Kagome thanked her again and began to untie Sesshomaru's hankimono. She wondered if Chizu had made the furisode for her based on his instructions. Was that why he hadn't commented on her wardrobe lately?

The fabric was smooth except where the detailing was. Kagome grinned. She had never been able to afford a garment as well-made as this one. While eating dinner, she would need to be extra careful. She didn’t want to ruin it.

As Kagome slipped into it, she realized the sleeves were going to be a problem. “Uh, Sesshomaru?”

“Yes?”

She swallowed and prayed that her voice didn’t waver as she asked, “Can you come here, please?”

There was a pause, then Kagome heard his boots on the hardwood as he approached the changing screen.

“Do you require Ena?”

“No, could you help me with this?” Kagome asked, feeling the heat of her cheeks increase.

There was a rustle as he snuck behind the screen. Kagome was glad her back was to him. She didn’t want him to see how red her face was. There was no difference between the fabric and her skin. “I, uh, can’t reach behind to tie it closed. The sleeves are too long,” she told him.

Wordlessly, he secured the layers of the outfit and fastened them shut.

Slowly, Kagome turned around.

“Tha—.”

Her gratitude was left unsaid as she came face to face with him. Sesshomaru pupils were blown, his lips were parted, and his markings appeared slightly darker. Could demons blush?

Kagome started to ask if he was alright but found she couldn’t speak. The words stalled in her throat and her mouth became dry.

For a moment, time was suspended as they stared at each other in the dimly lit corner, mere centimeters separating them.

A cry startled them both out of the reverie.

“Rin,” Kagome said, brushing past him.

He caught her by the arm and gently wrapped her sleeves around so she was able to move freely. “I will tend to her. You—,” Sesshomaru paused, his golden eyes lingering on her face, “— can help the kit prepare the picnic.”

“Alright,” Kagome replied, nodding.

The strange feeling in her stomach turned to a warm fluttering sensation that worked its way up into her chest and remained there long after he let her go.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Akio and the staff brought them dinner. The old dog demon appeared amused to find the kit, the miko, and the baby crowded around Sesshomaru. They sat in the center of the room on a large blanket Ena had found. Kagome and Shippo set the dishes out as Akio and Daichi handed them over. 

“It looks great, Akio,” Kagome said before thanking the attendants for the extra effort of bringing the food upstairs.

“I can’t wait to try that one,” Shippo remarked, pointing to a streaming clay pot.

“Did you wash your hands?” Kagome asked as she ladled a helping of miso soup into a bowl for him.

“Yes,” the kit replied.

“Be careful. It’s hot,” she warned, setting the bowl down in front of him.

He barely waited more than ten seconds before gulping it down.

Kagome laughed and shook her head.

“Sesshomaru, what would you like?”

“I believe Akio sent that one up for me,” he replied, indicating a covered dish. 

She reached across the blanket to pass it to him.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Kagome returned, keeping her head down.

She had gone back to avoiding him as though she thought distance would help. Sesshomaru wanted to tell her ignoring the pull would not work. He had tried the same tactic. The effort was in vain. Sesshomaru could not be rid of her any more than he could remove the markings from his body.

And he did not want to.

At her request, he had dressed, though he had left off his armor. At the present moment, he had no need for it. 

There was no room for conversation between them. Rin fussed occasionally and Shippo was busy asking questions about training— both his and Kagome’s.

Sesshomaru found he was not annoyed by the kit’s constant chatter. The fox had become part of his pack, part of his life. He was eager to learn and even more eager to please. Sesshomaru found purpose in being able to teach him.

He absently wondered, if things had been different, would he have a similar relationship with Inuyasha? As his older brother, Sesshomaru could have taught him fighting techniques and court customs. Perhaps then he would not have had to bear the burden of their legacy alone.

Once they had had their fill, Kagome prepared some formula for Rin while Shippo began cleaning up. Sesshomaru went to his desk under the guise of reviewing his scrolls though his attention remained on the miko. The tasks Jaken had left for him were not nearly as captivating as the way she held his ward or the happy glow she wore while surrounded by the two children. 

Sesshomaru completed a perfunctory review of the scrolls, crafted his responses where necessary, and deposited the papers into a vacant basket. Jaken could see to delivering them. Sesshomaru had more important matters that required his care, primarily the issue of his mother. 

He was contemplating how to handle the situation when he heard the kit cry excitedly, “Oh, Kagome! Do me next! Me next!”

On the other side of the chamber, the miko had already put his ward to bed and was in the process of doing the same to the kit. 

Lowering her face to his, Kagome rubbed the tip of her nose against the kit's face. Sesshomaru could not make sense of the scene. She tucked the fox in with a smile. "Goodnight, Shippo."

He rolled over and muttered a sleepy, “Night.” 

As Kagome straightened up, she caught Sesshomaru staring at her quizzically. “Is this another strange human custom?” he inquired as he approached her. 

“Probably,” she admitted. “The Inuit call it kunik. It's a gesture usually used between family members as a form of greeting. We learned about it in school.”

His brow furrowed. “Who are the Inuits?” 

“Well,” she tapped her chin pensively. “They are a group of humans who live in the north, farther north than Japan goes, where it’s winter year-round.” 

“How do they survive?”

“They have learned to adapt to the harsh climate,” Kagome answered. 

She explained how they wore layers of furs and insulated their homes to keep warm through the harsh winters. When he nodded in understanding, she went on to tell him about their hunting habits and customs. Sesshomaru listened to her speak, more fascinated by the way her eyes lit up than the topic of their conversation. 

By the time Kagome concluded, Shippo and Rin’s breathing had slowed. They were both asleep. 

“Show me,” Sesshomaru challenged her. 

Her eyes widened. “What?’

“The kunik,” he clarified. “Show me.” 

“Oh, um, okay.” She gestured to the bed. “Can you sit down first?”

He did as she instructed. Tentatively, Kagome stepped closer, coming to stand between his knees. She placed her hands on either side of his face, holding him steady as she leaned in. 

Sesshomaru saw her eyes close just before she dragged the tip of her nose across his own. She moved from side to side a few times. It was a peculiar sensation, though not unpleasant. As she withdrew, he caught her hands. 

“That is a poor excuse for a kiss,” he informed her. 

Her blue eyes darkened and Sesshomaru heard her heart rate increase once more. "I- I never said it was a kiss," she stammered. 

He ran the pad of his thumb across her lower lip, watching as color bloomed across her cheeks. “ _This_ ,” Sesshomaru told Kagome, “is a kiss.”

Tilting his head to the side, he pressed his mouth to hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how many tropes we can fit into one story: Babyfic, Enemies to Lovers, Mutual Pining, and now Sharing a Bed!
> 
> Until next time, lovelies!  
> 


	14. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! The response to the last chapter was amazing. Thank you everyone for your kind words and support. 
> 
> I'm starting to feel better. I got full mobility back in my arm, no concussion, and all my preliminary tests came back normal, so that's good news. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise).

Kagome’s mind had gone blank. One minute they were discussing different cultures and the next—

—they _weren’t_.

Instantly, the nervous butterflies that had plagued her throughout the day disappeared. She finally understood why people called it the heat of the moment. All she could feel was the burning in her core that extended outward through her body until her skin flushed.

Sesshomaru’s lips were soft. After feeling his pronounced muscles and taking a hit from him during their sparring session, Kagome was surprised by the contrast. It made her eager to explore him further, find out everything and anything about the brooding demon lord who, up until very recently, had seemed like an enigma. Kagome was beginning to suspect that part of his persona was merely a mask— one she would enjoy removing, layer by layer. 

As they parted, he scanned her face, trying to discern her reaction. Kagome responded with pure instinct. The fact that she had just had her first kiss barely registered. She didn’t feel a need to go rushing home and tell Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. She didn’t think about how ironic it was that she was more attracted to a demon lord from the Feudal Era than anyone in her time. Kagome didn’t consider any of these things. She threaded her hands in his Sesshomaru’s hair and kissed him back.

He snaked his arm around her waist and abruptly dragged Kagome toward him. She gasped, pitching forward. Sesshomaru smiled against her lips before kissing her again.

All thoughts of his intimidating mother, being separated from her friends, and the mountain of homework she had to do faded away. The only things that Kagome was aware of were Sesshomaru’s solid chest, the fine strands of his hair, and the overwhelming burst of heat that was threatening to overtake her.

Briefly, she wondered if she was feverish. Had her damp hair given her a cold?

Sesshomaru's mouth descended upon the column of her throat, erasing the question from Kagome’s mind. The heat she felt had nothing to do with being sick. The sensation was caused by something far more permanent, something without a remedy. 

The realization startled her and Kagome froze.

Immediately, Sesshomaru drew back. “What is it?”

She knew her cheeks were red but, for the first time, it didn’t bother her. “You kissed me.”

_Wow, way to be obvious, girl!_

“You kissed me too,” he countered.

“I did. I think I wanted to for a while now,” Kagome admitted. 

“As have I,” Sesshomaru returned. 

His confession caused a resurgence of butterflies. Kagome wasn’t sure what to say. She hadn’t expected him to reciprocate her feelings. She’d spent the entire day battling her growing attraction to him. Finding out that he felt the same made her giddy. Kagome couldn’t stop smiling. 

“So...what now?” she asked.

Sesshomaru brushed her hair out of her face, studying her silently. “Now, you work on your studies and I will attend to court matters. Then, once you are tired, you prepare for bed and rest.”

“What about you? What are you going to do?”

“What do you want me to do?”

Kagome bit her lip. “Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course,” Sesshomaru agreed.

She smiled. “I guess your mom was right, huh?”

His eyes darkened. “How so?”

“She thinks I like you, though she’s probably worried that I’m a gold-digger or something.”

Sesshomaru stared at her.

Kagome swallowed nervously, berating herself for rambling. Modern colloquialism was lost on the demon lord. She did not want to have to explain what a gold-digger was. It would invite too many questions and Kagome would much rather spend the night exploring this new stage of their relationship. 

“Never mind,” she said quickly, waving it off. “The point is that she’s correct. I do— like you, I mean. A lot.”

“I am quite fond of you as well.”

His response had Kagome grinning so wide that her cheeks ached.

“We will speak more in the morning,” Sesshomaru decided, placing one last kiss on her forehead. “You need to take care of your studies.”

Warmth filled her chest. It wasn’t the boiling heat Kagome had experienced from the feel of his lips. The sensation was tender. The feeling lingered, keeping her content when he left her to gather her textbooks and begin her homework. It was wholly unlike the rage she normally experienced. Inuyasha never liked it when she tried to work on her studies. He always yelled, blaming Kagome for the group’s slow progress. 

Sesshomaru encouraged her. He kept to his word and sat at his desk, pouring over scrolls by candlelight. His diligence was impressive. Kagome had seen his determination in a fight but to see him reading was an entirely different experience. Though Sesshomaru remained meticulous about details, he was calmer when reviewing the scrolls. There was no tension in his form. She had a sudden vision of him wearing glasses and grading papers. Had Sesshomaru been born in the modern era, he would have been the subject of many schoolgirls' fantasies. 

The thought of him being pursued by others caused a pang to erupt in her chest. It was an ugly feeling, like the struggle of a monster clawing to be set free. _A green monster_ , Kagome mused as she pulled out her notebook. 

She had a suspicion of what the stirrings in her heart were the start of. The practical part of her brain warned her that it was too soon but the other part cheered. If there was one thing time travel had taught Kagome, it was that some things never changed. Each century had war, famine, and unjust systems, but they also had revolutions, scientific discoveries, and hope. 

And love. 

Her chest warmed. Smiling, she turned to the appropriate page of her textbook. 

If she snuck a peek or two at Sesshomaru during her studies, Kagome told herself it was an incentive to complete her work quicker.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Poke.

“Hn.” 

Poke. Poke. Poke.

One lazy golden eye opened, then the other.

“Sesshomaru?”

“Kit.”

“Can I join the dog pile?”

His brow furrowed. “What?”

“With you and Kagome,” Shippo clarified. “Can I join your dog pile?”

He was uncertain what a dog pile was but based on context, Sesshomaru assumed the fox wanted to come onto the bed. He gave the kit a nod.

Shippo crawled up and curled into a ball on one of the large pillows by his shoulder.

Sesshomaru blinked, his vision clearing as he looked around. His chambers were quiet except for the steady breathing of those within. Rin was in her cradle and Kagome was tucked under his arm. He grinned when he saw how she was nestled against him. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic. She was not yet awake.

Sesshomaru did not recall falling asleep with her but he was pleased to find she had not moved in the night. She remained facing him with her forehead resting on his chest.

Their current situation was preferable to the one-eyed miko’s hut or resting outside against a tree. While he found the wilderness stimulating, Sesshomaru understood the risks of sleeping in the open. He was capable of handling anyone foolish enough to try harming him but he would never put Kagome or the pups in danger. 

“Do all packs sleep in huddles?” Shippo asked, his words broken up by a wide yawn.

“Some,” Sesshomaru replied.

He knew the wolf tribes did and he had heard tales of the panther clans doing the same. In his experience, sharing a bed was not a common practice for daiyokai families. Those who frequented court followed different standards. It was what Arisu referred to as etiquette. His mother had never permitted him in her bed chambers but Sesshomaru found he did not mind sharing the space.

At least for now.

If and when, she agreed to be his mate, he suspected Kagome would value privacy. On that day, Sesshomaru would need to set boundaries with his staff and the kit. In terms of the latter, it was not a conversation he was eager to have. 

Matings were deeply intimate affairs that tended to go on for days. Members of the court typically sought out secluded destinations to ensure no interruptions. Sesshomaru was not prepared to leave the Western Palace or the pups— not with Naraku still alive. For him, there was no safer stronghold than this fortress. He was convinced Kagome would prefer to remain here as well. After all, she had referred to it as home. 

The only issue with staying would be separating themselves from everyone else. His attendants would understand. They had been raised in the same culture as Sesshomaru. However, the kit presented a problem. 

Explaining mating activities to a child his age did not seem appropriate. Sesshomaru was uncertain how he would communicate their need for privacy. Perhaps it would be best to leave such talks to Kagome. She navigated awkward social situations with more tact than he did. 

“My Mama and Papa used to let me sleep with them,” Shippo said.

“They cared for you a great deal,” Sesshomaru told the kit.

He was quiet for a moment. His tiny paws twitched as he contemplated Sesshomaru’s response. “I think they would have liked you,” Shippo eventually said.

“I am confident I would have liked them. They raised a gifted son,” he replied.

The kit grinned. “They would have liked Kagome too. Everyone likes Kagome.”

“Not everyone,” Sesshomaru muttered darkly, remembering the cold eyes of Inuyasha’s lover.

He had not forgotten about the abomination or his vow to protect Kagome. Dealing with the woman known as Kikyo would require him to leave the palace. Sesshomaru would not risk Kagome for one danger over another. She and the pups were safest here. Once the situation with his mother was resolved, he would return his attention to the matter of the Inuyasha's soul-stealing witch.

“Hey, Sesshomaru? What do you think will happen to Kagome after the Shikon Jewel is restored?” the kit inquired.

“What do you mean?”

“Will she go home to her own time or will she stay here with us? We’re her pack, after all.”

“That is her decision,” Sesshomaru answered

The uncertainty of the situation made him uneasy. Though they had spoken of their agreement for Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagome had never spoken of the future beyond Naraku and the jewel. He knew she had family on the other side of the well. Did she plan to rejoin them once she completed her quest? 

“I bet she’ll stay here,” Shippo mused optimistically. “She likes us, too, right?”

“Of course she does.”

“Then that means she’ll stay,” he said. 

As if wanting to join in their conversation, Rin began to fuss. 

Sesshomaru slipped out of bed to address his ward. When he leaned over her crib, she gave him a toothless grin and began babbling happily.

“Good morning, little one,”

Carefully, he lifted her into the crook of his arm and carried her over to join the rest of their pack. Kagome's blue eyes opened. He settled down next to her, arranging Rin between them so the infant could not roll away. 

“Hi.”

“Hello,” he returned.

"Sorry that she woke you," the miko apologized.

“There is no need to be sorry. She is ours to care for,” Sesshomaru said.

“Ours,” Kagome echoed with a smile. Her gaze shifted from his face to where Rin was lying between them. “Good morning, my sweet girl.” Then, tilting her head back, she greeted the kit. “Hey, Shippo.”

“Morning, Kagome.” 

“So,” she drawled, turning her attention to Sesshomaru, “what is on the docket for today? Do you think it’s safe enough for us to leave this room?”

“While you have breakfast, I will speak with the attendants. If my mother is still here, we will need to take precautions.” 

“Do you think your mom will hurt us?” Shippo asked. 

“I believe she will meddle,” Sesshomaru replied, “but no harm will come to you while you are under my charge. You have my word,” he assured the kit. 

Shippo wrapped himself around Sesshomaru’s neck. He glanced at Kagome and found her beaming at him approvingly. 

Affectionate touches would take him time to adjust to. Sesshomaru had rarely been embraced by his mother and Touga had been too busy to lavish his son with devotion. In the absence of contact, Sesshomaru had deemed the displays unnecessary. After all, his parents were well-respected, powerful members of demon society. If they could function without it, he could too.

Only the reality was that they could not function without adoration, at least not Touga. The Great Dog General had craved affection. Though he never spoke of it, Touga had sought acceptance and recognition from those around him, including his mate and son. It was not until after his death that Sesshomaru had been made aware of his father’s desire. The truth made him see Izayoi in a new light. 

Perhaps Arisu was correct in her observation. Maybe Sesshomaru was like his father. He enjoyed the kit’s embrace. It made him feel needed, appreciated... _loved_.

“I can’t wait for breakfast. I hope there’s porridge,” the kit exclaimed, throwing himself into Kagome with the same fervor he had when hugging Sesshomaru.

She patted the kitsune on the back, effortlessly returning his embrace.

Sesshomaru admired Kagome’s ability to demonstrate compassion with those around her. Her empathy allowed her to connect to others. It solidified her place in their lives— a place built upon a foundation of trust— and she possessed the integrity to remain there.

Not for the first time, Sesshomaru thought about how foolish his half-brother was. Inuyasha had never understood what a rare treasure the miko was. He took Kagome for granted.

Sesshomaru would not.

“I will go to the kitchens to procure us sustenance,” he told them, rising from the bed.

Shippo cheered.

“Are we going to be able to train today?” Kagome asked.

“I will ensure we are,” Sesshomaru said.

“Good. I was looking forward to it,” she responded.

Kagome got to her feet, scooped Rin up, and propped the baby on her hip so she could leave one hand free for the kit.

“Come on, Shippo. If Sesshomaru is bringing us breakfast, we need to wash up.”’

The Lord of the West watched them arrange themselves around his washbasin. He never anticipated sharing his personal quarters with one human, let alone two and an orphaned kitsune. Yet, he was not displeased. Having them in his chambers was comforting. Their presence made the dimly-lit room feel less like a cage. 

For the first time in centuries, there was laughter in the palace— laughter and love.

Sesshomaru exited into the corridor, the hint of a smile on his serene face. He did not believe anything could affect his positive disposition.

That was until he saw Jaken.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” the imp squeaked.

“Jaken,” he said tersely. “Would you care to explain the circumstances that brought my mother here?”

His vassal quivered. “It was in your best interest, my lord.”

“My best interest or yours?” Sesshomaru countered, his eyes narrowing. “You have disobeyed me for the last time, Jaken. You will leave the Western Lands at once. If I receive word of you returning, I will end your life. Am I clear?”

The imp did not protest. He scurried away, his webbed feet smacking against the flooring as he ran.

Sesshomaru sighed. He still had to deal with the larger issue of his mother. Arisu was undoubtedly in the guest wing. The only question was— how long did she plan on staying?

He descended from the sixth floor down to the visitor’s quarters. Arisu was seated in front of a vanity. When his mother saw him in the mirror’s reflection, she smiled.

Sesshomaru was unsurprised to find both Ena and Chizu in the room. His mother had grown up with a large staff of attendants. She relied on them more than anyone else.

“Good morning, darling,” Arisu purred.

“Mother.”

“You haven’t redecorated,” she remarked. “I would have thought you’d like to update to a style more fitting your own tastes.”

“The chamber’s appearance is the least of my concerns,” he retorted.

“Straight to business then?” his mother prompted.

“I would prefer that you return to your castle in the sky,” Sesshomaru answered.

“I’m sure you would. Unfortunately, I won’t be leaving until I am certain you have come to your senses.”

“I am more than capable of making my own decisions. Your opinion has no bearing on them,” he returned.

“Ena, Chizu, please leave us,” his mother ordered.

The servants glanced at him. Sesshomaru nodded, dismissing them from the chamber. Ena made sure to shut the doors. He had little confidence that the doors would prevent the palace from hearing their argument.

“Sesshomaru, taking a human as your mate is a waste,” Arisu insisted. “Your life will be shortened. The longevity of your blood can only take you so far. If you choose to align yourself with her, your years will shorten.”

“I have accepted that.”

“Have you?” she questioned. “The bonding part of mating can be painful. When life forces merge, they are intricately woven together. Such a bond cannot be undone. It is forever.”

“I am aware of the details. You provided me with the best tutors,” Sesshomaru reminded her.

“And you would be happy with having your life cut short for—,” she waved her hand in the air, “—that human.”

“Can you honestly tell me that you are content living as you are, mother?” he challenged.

“I am comfortable.”

“You are bored, lonely, without purpose,” Sesshomaru observed. “Otherwise, you would not be here.”

She rose from her seat, anger marring her features. “I am here because you are committing the same mistake your father did. He gave up everything for that woman. And for what? So she could get him killed?”

“Izayoi was not responsible for his death. That blame lies with another,” Sesshomaru stated.

“If it wasn’t for her, Touga would have never been killed. His life force was weakened by her,” snarled Arisu.

Sesshomaru had rarely seen his mother lose her composure. Even after his father spoke of his infidelity, Arisu had remained calm. Throughout the process of leaving the palace and raising their son, she never once raised her voice. He had always assumed it was because she did not care.

“You envied her,” Sesshomaru surmised.

“I _loathed_ her.”

"Because she obtained the one thing you could not: the heart of your mate," he said.

His mother blinked. Sesshomaru felt a shift in the air. Her aura darkened and her scent changed with the effect of her emotions.

“When I met Touga, it was inconsequential. We handled our courting period like an assignment. The process had an objective and an outcome— both of which we fulfilled,” Arisu told him.

“When did things change?”

“Right before you were born,” she admitted. “There was an attack on the palace. One of your father’s adversaries broke in, looking for a way to hurt him. He found me.”

Sesshomaru scowled. Regardless of how Arisu had acted, she was still his mother. He did not wish any harm to come to her.

“Did he hurt you?” Sesshomaru inquired.

She shook her head. “He never got the chance. Your father appeared and dealt with him. Before that day, I had never seen Touga fight. The way he defended me against the attack— the way he protected you, his pup —caused my inner beast to purr in satisfaction. That’s when I knew I loved him.”

“Did you ever tell him of your feelings?”

“No,” Arisu responded. “I understood that he did not feel the same. Mates can sense these things.”

Sesshomaru frowned.

“Darling,” his mother said, taking his hand. “He may not have loved me but he adored you. You were his most guarded possession.”

“Until he abandoned me,” Sesshomaru growled.

“I agree that, later in life, his choices were questionable but he did care for you— deeply. That’s why you need to find Tetsusaiga and—.”

“ _Mother,_ ” he said warningly.

She feigned innocence. “What?”

“Do not use sentiment to push your agenda upon me,” Sesshomaru said.

“I am only saying that it is your birthright and that half-breed welp—.”

“— is my brother,” he finished for her. “Tenseiga was left to me. Tetsusaiga belongs to Inuyasha.”

“Darling, that girl has convinced you that you don’t need the sword.”

“I do not.”

“No, but it is still yours to inherit. You are Touga’s true heir. His blade should be wielded by you,” Arisu insisted.

“I already wield his blade,” Sesshomaru replied, placing his hand on the hilt of Tenseiga. “Kagome has shown me that the blade is not as useless as I once assumed. It’s power saved my life. It is loyal to me. If Tetsusaiga is the same, no amount of effort will make it serve me as it does Inuyasha. This was my father's will. I will not attempt to change it.”

“Sesshomaru—.”

"You may leave. I have no intention of changing my mind about the blade or the miko," he informed her.

His mother glared at him. “You’re making a mistake.”

“I disagree. You chose to bury your feelings. In the end, all it did was cause you pain. I will not do the same. I have chosen a different path. You can make peace with my decision or you can continue to wallow in self-pity and loathing. I leave you to determine your own course but know that if you decide to move against me, I will take the necessary action to protect what is mine.”

Sesshomaru swept out of the room, leaving his mother to ruminate on his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to [ @imjaneees](https://imjaneees.tumblr.com/) for creating a sketch [Chef Sess](https://imjaneees.tumblr.com/post/633407421566566400/patreon-request-by-sagemcmae-xdd-she-wanted-a) from Chapter 12. Follow her on [ Patreon ](https://www.patreon.com/imjaneees/membership) for her SessKag doujin!


	15. Never Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

The next several days were tense. Kagome felt the shift as soon as Sesshomaru returned with breakfast. His aura was a kaleidoscope of colors, ranging from brilliant red to a dull gray. She didn’t dare ask him about it in front of the children but his prolonged silence bothered her.

Somehow, they had managed to come up with a revised routine. It was a complicated dance to avoid Arisu and her passive-aggressive comments. The dog demoness had not warmed up to the idea of humans as guests of the Western Palace. The news of Kagome moving into Sesshomaru’s chambers caused her to behave rashly. 

Arisu had cornered her one morning to demand what she wanted from Sesshomaru. When Kagome responded, “A partner,” the demoness blinked. It was obviously not the answer she’d been expecting. Before she could speak, Sesshomaru was there, inserting himself between them just as he had in the bathhouse. Kagome had not seen Arisu since. 

Kagome had thought a lot about their encounter. Sesshomaru’s mother was intense but she wasn’t unnecessarily cruel. She was behaving like an overprotective mother, which was something Kagome could understand. If anyone had threatened Shippo or Rin, she would have drawn her bow first and asked questions later.

Caring for children was a different type of love. It made her feel intensely protective and, at times when they were separated, anxious. Kagome hadn’t been parenting Rin for long but she already knew that this feeling wouldn’t subside any time soon— maybe even ever.

She couldn’t imagine how ingrained such a feeling was in Arisu. Sesshomaru had been her only child for centuries. Her fear of losing him, no matter how unsubstantiated, was probably eating away at her. Kagome decided to cut her some slack. After all, Arisu wouldn’t change her mind if all they did was avoid her.

If Kagome wanted to prove herself to Sesshomaru’s mother, she would need to break down her walls.

Kagome assumed Arisu was proud and stubborn like her son. It would take more than a few polite conversations with the demoness to make her reconsider. Kagome would need to find an equalizer to bridge the gap between them.

She grinned. There was no surer way to a mother’s heart than the smile of a child.

“Where are you going?” Sesshomaru asked as she hoisted Rin out of her crib.

“To visit with your mother.”

He stood swiftly. The motion was so sudden it nearly knocked over his desk. “No.”

“It will be fine,” she assured him.

He frowned. “Kagome.”

“Sesshomaru,” she returned, matching his tone. “Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

He appeared unconvinced but before he could object again, Shippo ran over. “I want to come too, Kagome.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” she responded.

“I disagree.”

“Sesshomaru, it’s almost been a week. She’s not going anywhere,” Kagome pointed out. “We tried your way, now, it’s time for a different tactic. Isn’t that what you’re always telling me during training? If your strategy doesn’t work, re-evaluate your approach and try again.”

“I do not enjoy my words being used against me,” he murmured.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t give such useful advice,” Kagome retorted with a grin.

“My teachings have given you too much confidence,” Sesshomaru remarked but there was no bite to his words. She held his gaze until he sighed. “Very well. You may visit but I will be in the adjoining chamber. If anything goes awry, I will step in.”

“Deal,” Kagome agreed. 

They left the chamber together. Kagome had Rin propped on her hip and Sesshomaru on her opposite side. Shippo strolled ahead of them.

“I think she’ll be impressed with my abilities. That’s sure to win her over. Don’t you think so, Kagome?”

“I bet she will, especially if you tell her how Sesshomaru was the one who trained you.”

“She can’t be all bad,” Shippo went on. “I bet she’s just like Sesshomaru— looks mean but is a big softie.”

Kagome giggled and glanced at the demon lord.

He caught her gaze and grumbled, “Hn,” causing her to laugh more.

They hadn’t spoken about their relationship, if what they had even could be considered a relationship, but each night Sesshomaru laid beside her. He didn’t always sleep. She wasn’t sure if he resumed working on his scrolls or if he found another way to occupy his time. Either way, when she woke, Sesshomaru was there with his arm around her.

Kagome understood how meaningful it was for him to remain by her side. Just because he hadn’t specifically mentioned a relationship didn’t mean there wasn’t one. He perceived things based upon action, not words. Much like the impromptu hug he’d given her after the bathhouse incident, Sesshomaru often communicated through body language.

And his body language told Kagome that he cared for her.

They reached the guest wing. Shippo stalled on the landing. All his talk of how he would dazzle Arisu ended. He waited until Kagome and Sesshomaru passed to continue.

“I will be in here,” Sesshomaru told them, indicating the room next to his mother’s chamber.

“It will be fine,” Kagome reiterated.

“She will try to unnerve you. Do not give her the satisfaction of making you upset,” he said

“I won’t.”

Sesshomaru cupped the back of her head and leaned down until his forehead was pressed against hers. Kagome closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

They hadn’t shared another kiss since that first night. They had an unspoken agreement to keep such moments private. At least, Kagome thought they did.

When she opened her eyes, she spotted Shippo studying them curiously.

Her cheeks flushed. How was she going to explain this to the kitsune when she didn’t even know what _this_ was? 

“Be safe,” Sesshomaru told her.

“I will.” Kagome straightened up, willing her blush away.

He left them in the hallway, ducking into the room next to Arisu’s.

No sooner had the door shut than Shippo prompted, “Hey, Kagome, are you in love with Sesshomaru?”

“W-What?” she sputtered.

“You two act close— closer than you and Inuyasha ever were —and he doesn’t yell at you or make you cry,” Shippo observed. 

“Sesshomaru and I are friends,” Kagome pointed out. 

“So are you and Inuyasha, but I’ve never seen him look at you the way Sesshomaru does,” he said. 

She didn’t know what to say to that. Kagome waited for the sting of rejection she’d come to associate with Inuyasha. It didn’t come. Instead, all she felt was a growing warmth at the thought of Sesshomaru staring at her. Her lips turned up in a satisfied smile. 

“Well, if you do like him and he likes you then you have to stay here, right?”

Her brow creased. There was a lot to process about Shippo’s questions. Kagome started with the easiest one. “What do you mean ‘stay here’?”

“On this side of the well,” Shippo clarified. “I asked Sesshomaru what you’ll do after the jewel is complete— if you’ll stay with the pack or return home. He said it was up to you.”

“He did, did he?” Kagome questioned, glancing at the closed room.

She suspected that Sesshomaru could hear their conversation. When he didn’t reappear, Kagome responded, “I haven’t thought about what I’ll do once the jewel is whole and Naraku is gone. Some days, it seems impossible and I feel like this journey will go on forever.”

“But you’re really strong,” Shippo printed out. “Plus, Sesshomaru and I can help you.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Shippo. I know you both will.”

“That’s what packs do,” he replied.

Kagome’s smile faltered. The Western Palace was the most stable home Shippo had been given since the death of his father. She didn’t want to upset the kitsune but she hadn’t considered staying in the Feudal Era.

Falling through the well had been an accident. Kagome had never intended to build a life here. Yet, the thought of leaving caused a pang in her chest. Could she say goodbye to all her friends? To Rin? To Sesshomaru?

Her answer was instantaneous. _No_ , she couldn't leave any of them. Shippo may refer to them as a pack but Kagome was beginning to view them as her family.

She felt slightly guilty for thinking that way. Mama, Souta, Gramps, and Buyo were still her family. She loved them. Each day Kagome was in the Feudal Era, she missed them. But...

...her heart had already begun to accept that this was home. So where did that leave her?

“Kagome?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Are we going in?” Shippo asked, pointing to Arisu’s chamber.

Adjusting Rin on her hip, she nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

_I hope this works_ , she thought. 

She raised her hand and knocked.

“Enter.”

Kagome pushed the door open to reveal Arisu sitting by a window overlooking the grounds. Her head turned when Kagome walked in with Shippo and Rin in tow.

“I was wondering how long you are going to linger in the corridor. Such behavior is most unbecoming, though I suppose I shouldn’t have high expectations. Humans rarely see the value in proper etiquette.”

Clenching her jaw, Kagome forced herself to smile. “We were having a private discussion.”

“Either you are woefully naive or just plain ignorant. Inuyokai have extremely heightened faculties, especially our hearing. There was nothing private about your conversation,” Sesshomaru’s mother told her.

“I would think someone who was brought up with proper etiquette wouldn’t eavesdrop. It’s rude,” Kagome retorted.

Arisu smirked. “Your fire is rare but it won’t be enough to ensnare my son for long. You are no more than a fleeting fancy. All I have to do is be patient and wait for my son to come to his senses.”

“Okay, I get it. You don’t like me. I can live with that but I won’t allow you to make Sesshomaru uncomfortable. If you insist on staying here, then we need to learn to co-exist,” Kagome stated calmly.

“I do not need to learn anything,” the demoness replied.

“You need to learn some manners,” Kagome grumbled.

“Excuse me?”

_Gosh, she sounds just like her son._

“Each day that you remain here, we are going to visit. I can arrange for tea, if you’d like,” Kagome offered.

Arisu’s eyes narrowed. “This is not your house to command.”

“It’s not yours either. But between the two of us, the attendants like me better, probably because I treat them with respect.” Kagome returned, staring at the demoness and silently daring her to object.

“What do you hope to gain from these meetings, little miko?”

“I think if you got to know me, you’d like me,” Kagome began, “but I also know you’re as stubborn as your son so I won’t hold my breath. At the very least, you should meet Rin. She is Sesshomaru’s ward and the reason why Shippo and I are here.”

Arisu studied her for a moment. Her eyes flickered to the children before returning to Kagome.

“And if I refuse?”

“I don’t want to threaten to purify you, but you and I both know that I can make you leave,” Kagome answered.

“You believe I fear you?” 

“I think you’d rather save face than fight a losing battle.”

“Clever,” Arisu remarked. “Fine, little miko. I will accept your terms.”

“Great, here,” Kagome said, thrusting Rin into the demoness’s arms.

Sesshomaru’s mother froze. “What am I supposed to do with it?”

“ _Her._ Rin is a female infant,” Kagome correctly gently. “And you’re meant to hold her. The more time she spends with you, the more—.”

Rin began wailing.

“—comfortable she will get with you,” Kagome finished flatly.

“It’s noisy.”

“ _She’s_ a baby. Of course, she’s loud. Rin’s cries are the only way for her to communicate with you. You’ll learn which ones mean what the more time you spend with her,” Kagome informed Arisu.

She held the infant in front of her and made a stern face. “Stop,” the demoness ordered.

Rin screamed.

“Try rocking her,” Kagome suggested.

Arisu stood and tucked Rin closer to her chest as she shifted from side to side. The change did nothing to soothe the infant.

Kagome stood beside Arisu and spoke to her. “Hey, hey, it’s alright, Rin. You’re safe. Sesshomaru’s mama is going to hold you. It’s fine. I’m right here. You’re fine.”

Slowly, the baby quieted. Her brown eyes latched onto Kagome while Arisu continued to rock from side to side.

The demoness took this as a sign to stop moving. The instant she paused, Rin began bawling again.

Kagome groaned. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sesshomaru paced the adjoining room. Rin’s cries were threatening his calm, which was already stretched thin from the kit’s conversation with Kagome. He had positioned himself on the other side of the door, waiting for her response and attempting to scent her. Her words had given him pause.

He thought he had made his intentions quite clear. Sesshomaru had remained close to Kagome, trained her, watched over the pups, and was working toward increasing trade between the demons and humans in the West.

Everything he had done over the past week was to prepare for her to stay. Then, he discovered that Kagome was not sure if she would.

The horrendous meeting with his mother certainly would not convince her to remain. Arisu was— as predicted— cold and unwavering in her assessment that Kagome was not an appropriate choice for him. The miko had accepted that she would not change his mother’s mind but she did not back down.

Her attempt to earn Arisu’s favor through the children was a gamble. Sesshomaru did not recall his mother as the doting type— a fact made more pertinent when Rin began to scream.

Despite his ward’s bawling, Sesshomaru smirked. He would have enjoyed seeing his mother out of her element. Imagining her face twisted in confusion and horror almost made him chuckle. Sesshomaru considered it punishment for her impromptu visit.

If Arisu thought he would be swayed by a meek human, she was mistaken. Kagome’s headstrong nature could rival her own. After today, there was no doubt his mother would be acutely aware of that.

Eventually, Rin’s cries quieted. Sesshomaru froze, waiting for the sound of Kagome’s shoes and the kit’s furry paws. What he heard instead made him frown.

Kagome was laughing.

“I don’t see what is so impressive about that,” his mother was saying.

“Well, can you do this?” Shippo countered.

There was a pause before his mother begrudgingly admitted, “No.”

“Sesshomaru’s a good teacher,” the kit said.

His mother did not reply.

“Shippo, why don’t you show Arisu how long you can hold your illusion?” Kagome suggested.

“Yeah!”

There was silence for a moment before he heard his mother mutter, “Remarkable.”

Sesshomaru wondered if Kagome’s tactic had worked.

At least until his mother added, "Your abilities could bring some much-needed entertainment to court. I will have to speak to my son about borrowing you."

“Shippo’s a child! He’s not performing for your amusement,” Kagome snapped.

“He’s a kitsune and he belongs with his own kind,” Arisu responded.

Sesshomaru stiffened. Those words were familiar and left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. Had he not argued the same? 

His mood darkened. Perhaps Kagome’s indecisiveness was because she remained uncertain about his beliefs. If she thought Sesshomaru considered her beneath him, she would not stay. Kagome would leave him just as she had his brother.

He had vowed not to make the same mistakes as Inuyasha yet he was off to a poor start.

Pacing once more, Sesshomaru considered how to approach the topic with her. It was difficult to have a conversation when they were constantly seeing to the needs of the infant and the kit. He thought of asking Ena to watch them but with Arisu near, Sesshomaru preferred not to take any chances.

He had not seen Jaken since the vassal had been dismissed, which was one less concern. The imp had never warmed to Kagome the way A-Un had.

Sesshomaru smirked. The two-headed dragon was loyal to both him and Kagome. The beast had proven capable of protecting Rin in the past. It was unlikely that his mother would suspect such a move. Even if she did, Sesshomaru did not think her foolish enough to attempt anything— not with a dragon who could produce lightning.

The adjoining chamber door opened and Sesshomaru went into the corridor to propose the idea.

“That was fun,” Shippo was saying to Kagome as the trio strolled out.

“It was _something_ ,” the miko agreed with a nervous laugh. He noticed her hands were clasped protectively around Rin.

“Do I need to speak with my mother?” he inquired.

“No, it’s fine. We’re going to have tea tomorrow,” Kagome informed him.

“And I’m going to show her that my powers are not paramour tricks.”

“ _Parlor_ tricks, Shippo.”

“Yeah, parlor tricks,” the kit corrected himself but he remained grinning. He launched into a list of things he intended to show Arisu, charging on ahead of them.

“Hear anything interesting?” Kagome asked Sesshomaru with a knowing grin.

“It appears I have not made my intentions clear. I suggest we find time to speak plainly,” he replied.

“Okay. When do you want to talk?”

“Now. The bathhouse should be free,” Sesshomaru remarked.

Her eyes widened.

“You may wash my hair.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kagome mused.

He smirked. “What did you think I meant?”

“Not that,” she retorted, rolling her eyes.

“I believe you mentioned my hair being the softest thing you’ve ever touched. I do not understand why you would be opposed,” Sesshomaru said.

“I’m not. I’m just worried about privacy. The last time I went down there, you made me wash up in five minutes,” Kagome reminded him.

“I have been cautious. My mother’s arrival was unexpected. I do not intend for you or the pups to be put at risk,” he returned.

“A longer bath isn’t going to get me killed,” she argued.

“Since you are so concerned, you may bathe before me. I will remain outside and stand watch,” Sesshomaru countered. 

“What about Shippo and Rin?” Kagome questioned.

“I will place them with Ena and have A-Un nearby. They will be close enough for one of us to intervene if necessary while giving us a chance to speak,” he explained.

She gave him a shrewd grin. “You just want me to wash your hair again, don’t you?”

“If you offered, I would not refuse.”

“One of these days, you’re going to return the favor,” Kagome replied.

He wondered if she would have been so cavalier with her words if she knew what it meant to wash each other’s hair. Sesshomaru decided to save that particular conversation for another time. He needed to convince her to stay before he proposed becoming mates.

They made their way to his chambers. Kagome wanted to feed and change Rin before taking a bath. While she tended to his ward, Sesshomaru worked with Shippo in his illusions.

The kit was still struggling with full-body transfiguration. His tail kept shifting between the illusion conjured and his actual form.

“Focus on the transformation. See the details of your chosen form clearly in your mind,” Sesshomaru instructed.

Shippo nodded, eager to try again. “Alright, here it goes.”

There was a pop and, suddenly, Arisu was standing before him.

“Awww, darling, you’re so cute,” Shippo cooed in his mother’s voice, reaching up to pinch one of his cheeks.

Kagome started to laugh.

Sesshomaru slapped the kit’s hand away. “Turn around,” he commanded.

Shippo spun slowly. The periwinkle kimono showed no signs of a foxtail.

“Good,” Sesshomaru said. “Now hold that form for five minutes.”

“What!”

There was another pop and the kit returned to his true form.

“Your emotions cannot be allowed to overwhelm your abilities. Concentrate,” Sesshomaru told him.

Shippo crossed his arms over his chest and muttered something indiscernible.

“If you continue pouting, it is likely Rin will achieve a full-body illusion before you,” Sesshomaru teased him.

The kit’s green eyes widened and he straightened up. “Okay, okay.” He scrunched up his face and a pop sounded.

Arisu stood between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

“Well?”

“Stay like that for five minutes,” Sesshomaru reminded him.

Shippo sighed.

After five minutes had passed, Sesshomaru informed him that no tail had appeared.

And when the kit embraced him, overjoyed by the accomplishment, Sesshomaru caught Kagome’s proud smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished The Witcher on Netflix and now I want to write an AU with Sess as Geralt, Kagome as a sorta of Jaskier/Yennefer crossover, and Rin as Ciri. Thoughts?


	16. This is Why I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise).

By the time they were able to situate the children between A-Un and Ena, night had fallen. The courtyard was illuminated by the glow of the moon and the oil lamps that hung along the bathhouse entrance. 

Shippo was excited to tell Ena all about his time visiting Sesshomaru’s mother. The attendant smiled reassuringly at Kagome as the kitsune chatted away, his little hands moving in time with his tale. Tucked in the demoness’s arms was Rin, who was sound asleep. A-Un sat curled around Ena’s back like a living sofa. His eyes were glued to the tiny human in her arms. 

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her lower back and guided Kagome through the doorway. He stopped just inside the hut, while she continued over to the hot springs. 

Kagome made sure Sesshomaru’s back was turned before she began to disrobe. She didn’t expect him to peek like Miroku or even Inuyasha— he respected her —, yet she found herself checking out of habit.

The steam curled just above the water’s surface invitingly. Kagome stepped down into the pool, relishing the feel of the heat as it seeped into her chilled skin. She closed her eyes and leaned against the edge.

Blissful silence surrounded her. There was no crying, no constant array of questions, and no arrogant demoness sneering at her. Kagome was alone to process her thoughts, uninterrupted by the world around her.

She sunk deeper into the water.

Arisu acted like Kagome thought she would. She didn’t expect the demoness to change her mind immediately. After all, it took Sesshomaru a while to warm up to her and most of that was due to Kagome’s ability to help him with Rin. It wasn’t until they began spending time together that he opened up. Even if his mother disagreed, Kagome believed it would be the same with Arisu.

For tomorrow, she arranged to have tea brought in. Kagome hoped the gesture would soften Arisu’s abrasive demeanor. She couldn’t imagine how the demoness ran her castle in the sky with such an attitude. Her attendants had to hate her. Kagome was sure Ena and Chizu weren’t fans. They made faces every time they spoke about her— not that Kagome could blame them. Dealing with the demoness was frustrating. 

Kagome was no stranger to frustrating experiences. Inuyasha had made her cry more than once. Each time hurt more than the last. She wished someone would have told her that love wasn’t meant to feel that way. It would have saved her a lot of heartache.

And yet, she couldn’t say she regretted any of it. 

If it hadn’t been for her fights with Inuyasha, Kagome would have never found Rin and met up with Sesshomaru. She smiled, thinking of how far they had come since that first day in the village.

Kagome wondered if she would have appreciated Sesshomaru the same way if Inuyasha had treated her differently. Would she have recognized his compassion? Would she have agreed to help him raise Rin? Or would she have stayed with her friends and hoped for the best?

She honestly didn’t know. Kagome recognized that she wasn’t the same person she had been weeks ago. Her time in the Western Lands had changed her. She was more confident, more self-aware, and happy.

It was a strange thing to realize.

Kagome hadn’t been unhappy traveling with her friends but she knew something was missing. Inuyasha didn’t reciprocate her feelings. For the sake of the group, she had put on a smiling face and acted as though everything was fine. She built a wall around herself, shielding her heart and keeping her true self buried. 

Maybe that’s why the demoness was so harsh. When Kagome thought about it, her situation hadn’t been that different from Touga leaving his mate.

“Sesshomaru?” she called over.

“Yes.”

"Have you ever talked to your mom about her separation from your father?" Kagome asked.

“We do not discuss personal matters,” he answered.

“She’s your mother. What would you talk about if not something personal?” she questioned.

“My relationship with my mother is not the same as your relationship with your family. We do not speak openly about our feelings,” Sesshomaru informed her.

“Do you think she acts the way she does because she has to? Or because she _thinks_ she has to?” Kagome prompted.

“What are you insinuating?”

“Your dad was known as a great warrior and their union was forged as an alliance. When he broke that, your mother probably worried about looking weak to her enemies. Regardless of her feelings toward your Touga, she must have been devastated. Their mating was meant to join two houses together. Instead, it caused a huge rift. The fact that Izayoi was human only added to the issue. Your mom had to have been upset but she wasn’t the only one left behind. The only person weaker than her would be her only child. She must have been concerned that her enemies would attack you. As Touga’s only heir, you’d be a prime target, right?”

“Correct.”

“So maybe your mom doesn’t know how to behave any differently because she never had a choice. Arisu has to be tough because she can’t afford anyone doubting her. She needed to take control of the situation to protect herself and you. She doesn’t have a partner to share her burden with. Your mother is alone. Intimidation works in her favor. It may keep people at a distance but it also keeps people from thinking she’s weak,” Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru was silent for several minutes.

Kagome sat in the hot springs, giving him time to reflect on what she had said. Touga’s choice hadn’t been easy on either his mate or his son. Kagome couldn’t imagine losing her father that way.

Papa’s death had been hard but at least Kagome had had her family to get her through those dark times. It seemed that Sesshomaru hadn’t had anyone. He hadn’t even been able to stay in his childhood home. During such a vulnerable time, blaming his mother must have felt natural. Kagome understood why his relationship with Arisu was strained.

“I considered her position before yet I never acknowledged how her decisions must have felt,” Sesshomaru confesses.

“If it was a choice at all,” Kagome said. “To me, it sounds like she didn’t have another option. I feel bad for her.”

He chuckled. “This is not the direction I envisioned our conversation taking.”

“Oh, we are still going to talk about that kiss,” Kagome assured him.

“I would rather discuss that than continue wasting our time on my mother,” Sesshomaru responded.

“It’s not a waste. I know you two are arguing but she’s still your family, Sesshomaru. I mean, how would you feel if Rin dismissed you?” Kagome asked.

“I will not raise my ward the way I was brought up. Rin is my priority. I will give her the attention she requires, just as I will tend to the kit,” Sesshomaru vowed.

“I’m only saying— put yourself in your mom’s shoes. When Rin grows up, you want what’s best for her, right?”

“Indeed.”

“Arisu has her prejudices but deep-down I think that all she wants for you is a good match. She doesn’t want you to end up in a broken relationship the way she did. Your mother wants you to be happy,” Kagome stated.

“I am confident in my choice,” Sesshomaru replied.

“You’re not worried about anything?”

“Are you?” he returned. 

Kagome chewed on her lower lip. At fifteen, she was hardly an expert on love. Her first love had been unrequited. It had caused her more pain than pleasure. Next to Inuyasha, the closest thing Kagome had to experience was Hojo.

_Talk about unrequited._

Hojo was sweet. He would have made a perfect boyfriend— thoughtful, patient, kind —but Kagome felt nothing for him. There was no spark, nothing to entice her. She doubted he would ever cause her to heat up with murmured words of approval the way Sesshomaru did.

The more she thought about it, the more Kagome realized Inuyasha never made her feel that way either. She’d been enraged, exhausted, and devastated but never excited— at least not physically.

Kagome dropped lower into the water until all that remained above the surface was the top half of her face. The water rippled beneath her nose as she exhaled.

Shippo’s question of whether or not she’d stay in the Feudal Era echoed in her mind.

With each passing day, her life in Tokyo felt more like a burden. Apart from her family and her small group of friends, Kagome had nothing tying her to that time. She felt more comfortable living in the Western Lands without modern comforts than she did in Tokyo.

Training to fight, learning how to heal, and developing her powers felt natural. Kagome wanted to explore the opportunity she had been given when Mistress Centipede pulled her through the Bone Eater’s Well.

Her mother always said that things happened for a reason. Kagome was beginning to believe coming here was fate— and meeting Sesshomaru was meant to be. 

“Kagome?”

His voice startled her out of her reverie. “Hmm?”

“Do you doubt my intentions?” Sesshomaru inquired.

She shot up. “What?”

“You did not give me an answer,” he pointed out.

“I’m sorry,” Kagome apologized. “I was thinking about something Shippo said earlier.” 

Hastily, she grabbed a pumice stone and began scrubbing at her skin. Her arms morphed from ivory to pink with the rough ministrations. Kagome barely noticed. Her thoughts were on the future and who she saw at her side.

A pair of honey-gold eyes and magenta stripes came to mind. Her cheeks reddened, turning the same color as her chafed skin.

Sesshomaru wanted to know if she had concerns. Kagome did; she just didn’t want to admit it.

He was always so sure of himself. His actions were purposeful, completed with clear intentions. Kagome rarely felt as confident as Sesshomaru appeared.

They had only known each other for a few weeks. Was that enough time to decide? Was there ever a way to truly know if a relationship would last? Or did you charge forward and hope for the best?

Kagome worried about what she would do if he ever got tired of her. Who would she turn to? Where would she go? Back to Edo and her friends? Somewhere new where no one knew her? 

What about Shippo and Rin? What kind of guardian was Kagome if she put her own interests before their happiness?

And if she did and something happened, what then? Could she piece back the shattered remnants of her heart? Would she be able to live through true heartbreak? Inuyasha’s rejection had stung but it would pale in comparison to a dismissal by Sesshomaru. Kagome wasn’t sure she could survive that. 

She wasn’t just the girl who overcame time. the Shikon maiden, Kikyo’s reincarnation or any of those other titles others likes to impose on her. Kagome was made for more. She had crossed over five hundred years to arrive here. Though Inuyasha had been the first person Kagome met, their connection had never felt as infinite or strong as what she had built with Sesshomaru. 

Their relationship was the result of heated arguments, intimate conversations, and compromise. Kagome couldn’t deny the primal pull she felt in his presence but her feelings ran deeper than physical attraction. In the beginning, their back and forth had frustrated her. Kagome was annoyed with Sesshomaru’s behavior but now she welcomed the rebuttal. It reminded her of a dance with equal parts push and pull. They balanced each other out. 

The thought of losing him tore at her insides, an invisible blade slicing through her heart. The phantom pains caused her to place her hand on her chest just to reassure herself that there was no physical wound. 

“You are troubled,” Sesshomaru observed.

“No, just thinking,” she replied, fighting to keep her voice even.

“I would like to help, if you will permit me,” Sesshomaru offered.

Kagome nodded.

His hand gathered up the strands of her hair, twisting it into a bun at the base of her head.

“This is a far simpler task when doing it for someone else,” he stated.

“You don’t have to wash it. I can do it myself,” Kagome said.

“I believe you suggested I return the favor,” he reminded her.

“Alright,” she relented with a grin.

Kagome allowed him to guide her under the water, slipping beneath the surface to thoroughly soak the strands. When she came back up, he began to massage oils into her hair.

“Would you like to share what is bothering you?” Sesshomaru prompted.

”I’m not like you,” Kagome started. “There are a lot of things I’m unsure of. I’m not bold or particularly strong.”

“I disagree,” he responded evenly. “In terms of battle, you possess a level-head. For matters of importance, you demonstrate great poise. Strength of character is a valuable asset.”

“I make a lot of mistakes,” she told him.

“In the past, I have misjudged situations. There are times when my firm beliefs have caused me to be blindsided,” Sesshomaru confessed.

“You mean going up against Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga?” Kagome asked.

“Yes, among other instances.”

“You’re still the most confident person I know,” she insisted.

He slid his hand down her neck and along her spine, gently coaxing her under the water once more. Kagome held her breath and counted to ten before resurfacing.

“I have traveled across this country for centuries seeking validation by obtaining power. I convinced myself that my purpose was to become a greater warrior than my father. I failed to recognize how foolish such a pursuit was,” Sesshomaru explained.

He combed his clawed fingers through her hair, rinsing out the oils.

“How so?”

“Accomplishments are meaningless if you have no one to share them with,” he revealed.

“You have A-Un and Jaken.”

Sesshomaru scoffed. “I cannot have an enjoyable conversation with either.”

“Good point,” Kagome returned.

“The time I spent alone gave me an opportunity to reflect. My days were meaningless because acquiring power was not a challenge. While some battles were more difficult than others, none had ever tested me— until I went against you.”

“You mean Inuyasha,” she said.

“No, you,” Sesshomaru corrected, placing a kiss on her temple. “It was you who pulled Tetsusaiga free. It was you who encouraged my brother to wield the sword. It was out of his need to protect you that he was able to control the power of the blade and defeat me. You, Kagome, are what I was searching for— not an opponent, but an ally— _my equal_.”

She turned to face him. “How can you be so sure?”

Sesshomaru cupped her face, leaning down until their foreheads were almost touching. “I have lived for many years and there has never been another like you. No one else has ever caused me to feel as I do for you.”

Smiling, Kagome placed her hand over his and tilted her head forward until they met. “I care about you too.”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sesshomaru listened to the familiar melody Kagome hummed. Her wordless song filled the bathhouse as she worked her hands along his scalp. The light caress of her fingertips sent pleasant sensations reverberating through him. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and leaned into her touch.

Despite their intimate conversation, Kagome remained insistent that he turn around when she stepped out of the hot springs. He stood off to the side while she dressed.

Losing sight of her smooth skin was unfortunate, though he did not have to lament much. Kagome rolled up her sleeves and dress to keep the fresh fabric from getting wet. Sesshomaru considered suggesting she stay bare but then decided against it. As appealing as her blush was, he understood the value of patience.

Ensuring she remained in the Western Lands would require restraint. The choice had to be hers. He could persuade her but, ultimately, if Sesshomaru wanted to convince her to remain at his side, he had to let her come to her own conclusion.

“Your hair has gotten longer. Do you ever cut it so it doesn’t get in the way of a fight?” Kagome asked, combing her fingers through his tresses.

“No. Do you?” he countered.

He felt her arms lift as she shrugged. “I guess I haven’t really thought about it. Things tended to be a bit chaotic when I was traveling with my friends. I didn't have time to worry about getting my hair cut.”

“If you wish to have it trimmed, I can tend to that for you,” Sesshomaru offered.

“Nah, I like the length,” Kagome returned. “Even if Rin does pull on it sometimes.” 

“She has a firm grip,” he agreed.

“Kaede said it’s a sign of perseverance,” Kagome shared.

"I trust her judgment, despite her misgivings toward me," Sesshomaru said.

“She respects you,” Kagome stated.

“It does not appear that way to me.”

“Kaede has always been protective of me. I think it’s because I look so much like her sister. She worries,” Kagome explained.

“Her sister?” Sesshomaru questioned.

“Kikyo.”

He stared at the water in disbelief. “That woman is the elder’s sister?”

“The day she bound Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree, Kikyo died. Kaede was left to take over the village’s protection. She was successful until I shattered the jewel. It gave Urasue the chance to resurrect Kikyo but, by that time, fifty years had passed,” Kagome informed him.

“I understand the elder’s connection to you. She cannot care for the corpse of her sister. Instead, she channels her concern into you. In her eyes, you are fulfilling the life that was stolen,” Sesshomaru said.

“I guess, but Kaede knows I’m not Kikyo.”

“As do I,” he promised. “Your heart could never be turned as hers has.”

“You don’t know that,” Kagome protested. “She’s suffered through a lot. Naraku deceived her in the worst way. Who’s to say I wouldn’t act the same?” 

“I do,” he replied. “Someone who holds such affection and compassion for others would never allow their darkness to rule them. You create a light all on your own. It’s your greatest power. You live your life for others, Kagome. Sometimes it is burdensome but it brings you joy to see them happy. ” Sesshomaru paused, turning to face her. “What I want to know is what makes you happy?”

Her blue eyes widened. “Me?” 

He nodded. 

“Well, it would be nice to ace my entrance exams,” she said with a nervous laugh. 

Sesshomaru waited, staring at her expectantly. 

“That’s not what you meant,” Kagome surmised. 

He shook his head.

“I like being here,” she confessed. “Spending time with Shippo and Rin is nice. I don’t worry about looking over my shoulder all the time or feel weighed down by my guilt.”

“Guilt? What do you have to feel guilty about?” he inquired.

“You mean besides breaking the Shikon Jewel?” Kagome prompted sarcastically.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder. “You have taken responsibility for the jewel by devoting your time to restoring it.”

“It’s still my fault,” she reminded him.

“You cannot blame yourself for all the evils in this world. Were it not for your efforts, the jewel would have been lost. You have kept it from being corrupted,” he told her.

Kagome sighed. “Naraku will continue to use his shards to hurt people.”

Sesshomaru dropped his hand to her lap, wrapping his long fingers around hers. “Then we will stop him— together.”

She gave him a small, hesitant smile. “That’s a start.”

He held her gaze. “Once you are free of this burden, what would please you? Tell me.”

“I don’t want to miss out on Rin’s life— or Shippo’s for that matter. I like taking care of them, watching them grow, seeing how excited they are by learning new things. I don’t want to lose that.”

“So stay,” Sesshomaru suggested.

“You make it sound so easy,” Kagome said, focusing on where their fingers were intertwined.

“What about that is difficult?” he asked.

“Leaving my home,” she admitted. “I love it here. It’s safe. I feel free to chase after what I want instead of being told what I need to learn or do, but...”

“You miss your family,” Sesshomaru finished for her.

She nodded. “When I’m here, it doesn’t bother me so much. I guess because I know I’ll eventually go back. If I choose to stay here, the day will come when I can’t go back. That bothers me.” 

Sesshomaru stared at their hands, contemplating how to respond. Before he could, Kagome continued.

“But the thought of _not_ being here— of not seeing Rin take her first steps, or Shippo pass his ranks—,” she licked her lips and raised her eyes to meet his, “—or not being with you —I don’t know if I can do that. I don’t think I could ever say goodbye to you.”

“I would never want you to.”

“Sesshomaru— .”

Kagome said his name like a prayer to the Kami. It was full of adoration, beautifully breathy like a sigh, and completely pure. He was uncertain if the heat surrounding him was the hot springs or the overflowing of emotions she had caused.

“—I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that this fandom is awesome? Seriously, you are all amazing and deserve thousands of kudos! When I began writing for SessKag, I never anticipated people embracing my stories the way you all have. 2020 has been a rough year for a lot of people. Personally, I've lost friends, lost family, and experienced significant health issues. Writing has been therapeutic for me and reading all your comments/lovely messages on Tumblr has given me so much comfort. I wanted to take a moment to say THANK YOU!


	17. Forest Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

Sesshomaru was fixated on Kagome. The tiniest details were magnified from the way the steam clung to her face— making her skin dewy —to the highlights in her cerulean eyes. His ears were ringing. The only noise Sesshomaru heard was her confession as it echoed in his mind.

_I love you._

She was the first person within memory to have ever uttered those three words to him. For centuries, Sesshomaru had sought validation from his father, understanding from his mother, and acceptance from the court. He had obtained none of those things, so he forged his own path. Sesshomaru had forsaken the path set before him. He had known it would never make him happy. In his aimless search for satisfaction, his existence had become one lonely adventure after another.

But not anymore. 

He no longer required validation, understanding, or acceptance from those who were unwilling to provide it. Kagome gave him all those things freely. She had not abandoned him when their relationship became complicated nor did she expect him to bend to her will. Kagome had chosen him— _loved_ him. Her sentiment, once so foreign and unobtainable, felt as fresh and rejuvenating as the bath they had shared. 

Warmth filled his chest. Pride and pleasure entwined within. Sesshomaru had decided and, now, Kagome had as well.

He surged forward, cradling her head with his hand before pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome leaned into him, bringing her hands to his shoulders just as she had done during their first kiss. Sesshomaru felt the fabric of her robe against his torso and smirked. Unlike that time, there were scant layers separating them. Water seeped from his chest into the silk, darkening the garment where they were pressed together. If it bothered Kagome, she did not say so.

Her fingers were curled around his shoulder blades, nails digging into the pale flesh as she drew closer.

His hand dropped to the ties of her robe.

“Ena’s outside,” Kagome whispered.

“She will be discreet,” Sesshomaru assured her.

“Shippo and Rin—.”

“—are safe with her and A-Un,” he reminded her, before nipping at the underside of her jaw.

When she spoke his name, it came out in barely audible broken syllables. He felt the heat rising off her skin, smelled the change in her floral scent, and heard the pace of her heartbeat hastening. Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, silently asking permission before proceeding with undoing the ties.

This time, Kagome did not stop him.

In the glow of the bathhouse lamps, her skin appeared golden. His eyes followed the smooth, supple lines of her body, tracing her outline from head to toe before returning to meet her gaze. 

_Ours, ours, ours_ , his inner beast chanted possessively.

Sesshomaru felt the stirrings of change in his core. His blood was calling for him to claim her. It would be so easy to pick Kagome up, strip her out of the silken robe, and take her. No one could refute his decision to have her as his mate— not his mother, not the courts, _no one_. The deed would be done. It would be permanent, sealing their life forces together forever.

Kagome’s fingers brushed across his cheek markings and he blinked. The heady haze overpowering him abated.

He did no care for the opinions of others, especially those who would oppose him, but Sesshomaru would not dishonor Kagome. This was as much her choice as it was his. Mating was the union of two. He did not recognize any instances of binding where one had not given their consent. Sesshomaru would not be ruled by his urges— no matter how insistent they were.

“I want you to stay,” he told her, dragging the tip of his nose along the length of her neck. He pressed a kiss at the juncture of her collarbone. “Your friends respect you. The palace attendants value you. Our pups adore you. You have a place in this world. And I am selfish enough to admit that I wish to keep you. I desire to take you as my mate.”

Kagome shifted back. She searched his face, eyes wide and lips parted. “Sesshomaru, that’s— you can’t undo something like that. _Ever._ ”

“I am aware.”

“And you’re sure?” she asked.

“I am.”

He was not offended by her surprise. His confession had startled her. She still did not understand her worth— an error he would take great pleasure in remedying. Once she accepted, Sesshomaru vowed to show her every day. He would cherish her for the remainder of his life.

“I...I don’t know what to say.”

“Yes,” Sesshomaru prompted.

Her gaze turned watery. “I can’t.”

The oppressive heat that had cocooned them was not strong enough to protect him from the chill of her response.

“Why?”

“Naraku is still out there and—.”

“We will deal with him,” Sesshomaru promised.

“— _and_ Kikyo,” Kagome persisted with a knowing look.

"She cannot live if you are to survive the battle," he informed her. "It is doubtful that she could remain among the living once we mate. Such bonding requires all of both parties. Either she willingly gives up the part of your soul she took or it will be ripped from her."

“I can’t do that to Inuyasha,” Kagome protested.

“My brother will manage. No matter how much he wishes otherwise, Inuyasha is aware of the truth. He knows what will come to pass,” Sesshomaru assured her.

“But how can I ask that of him? I can’t tell him to give up the person he loves so I can be with mine.”

“The woman he loves left this world fifty years ago. What exists now is merely a shell of the person he cared for. She is not the real priestess, only a silhouette. Once she passes on, both that woman—," Sesshomaru could not bring himself to call her by name, "—and Inuyasha will be free to grieve. My brother needs to accept that though their ending was cruel, it is in the past. He cannot continue to linger there. He needs to move forward. It is the natural cycle of things,” Sesshomaru explained. 

“Do you think he will?” Kagome questioned.

“I think he has learned that he is capable of more. Your friendship has granted him opportunities he would not have otherwise. With time, I believe he will be able to embrace that,” Sesshomaru shared.

Her lips quirked. “You care about him.”

“He is my brother.”

“ _Half_ brother,” she reminded him, smirking.

He narrowed his eyes. “I would appreciate talking about my brother another time— one when we are not bare to each other.”

“I’m glad you let go of your grudge,” Kagome told him, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled Sesshomaru close, tucking her head under his chin.

“My hunt for Tetsusaiga was misguided,” he admitted, looping his arm around her waist. “Loyalty is an uncommon trait. I could no sooner turn that blade against Inuyasha than my mother could turn you against me. It is a fruitless endeavor.”

Kagome hummed, nuzzling against him. “I don’t want to go back to being enemies. I like this side of you.”

“You were never my enemy.”

She laughed. “You tried to kill me.”

“You shot a purified arrow at me,” he retorted.

“Touché.” 

“Would you feel more at ease if we waited until Naraku has been eliminated?” Sesshomaru inquired.

Kagome straightened up, meeting his eyes. “Yes.”

He sighed.

“It’s not because I think I’ll change my mind or anything like that,” she said quickly. “I want to do this the right way,— if there even is such a thing, —and I can’t give you all my attention when I have a power-hungry half-demon after me and my friends. I want to be with you. I want to have a life with you and Rin and Shippo.”

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. “Then I will wait.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “I desire to spend my days with you as well. If you require time to get your affairs in order so that we may be together, I will respect your decision.”

Kagome framed his face between her palms. “Did I mention that I love you?”

“Perhaps once or twice.”

“I love you,” she repeated before sealing her lips over his.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When they finally managed to untangle themselves from each other, Kagome had to have Sesshomaru help her out of the bathhouse. Her legs were shaky after her confession and his proposal. She still couldn’t believe he had asked her to stay. 

“You guys were in there a while,” Shippo remarked. “What took you so long?” 

“I was washing my hair,” Kagome lied. Wanting to get the kitsune’s attention away from their absence, she turned to Ena. “Any problems?”

“No, she slept the entire time,” the lizard demoness revealed, handing Rin over.

“Thank you, Ena,” Sesshomaru said.

“Of course, my lord. They were both very well behaved,” she added, smiling at Shippo.

“I hope so,” Kagome commented, eyeing Shippo skeptically. She loved the little fox but he tended to toe the line between mischievous fun and pure trouble. 

“I was good, Kagome. Honest,” Shippo promised, crossing his heart.

“He was,” Ena confirmed.

“Thanks,” Kagome replied. “And thank you too, A-Un.”

The dragon lowered both of its heads to rub against Kagome’s arms. His docile nature reminded her a bit of Buyo. Her cat also enjoyed leaning into her. It was his favorite way to seek attention.

“It is late. We should return to our chambers,” Sesshomaru suggested.

“Okay.” Kagome adjusted Rin in her hold and began walking towards the palace doors.

She didn’t see the look Ena shot at Sesshomaru or see him unsuccessfully try to hide his grin from the demoness.

Shippo strolled along beside Kagome, telling her about how he practiced his transformations for Ena. First, he took on Kagome’s appearance, then he shifted between each of their former traveling companions until he started working through all of the residents of the Western Palace.

“Were they full-body transformations?” Sesshomaru inquired.

“Yep,” Shippo replied.

“Any tail?” Kagome asked.

“Just the one time,” the kitsune admitted.

Ena laughed. “He was trying to be you in demon form,” she told Sesshomaru.

“Then a tail is acceptable,” he told Shippo.

“In that case, all of my illusions were perfect.”

“Way to go, Shippo!” Kagome cheered.

“You’ve made vast improvements, kit. You should be proud,” Sesshomaru acknowledged.

The kitsune turned to look up at the demon lord. “Are you?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “I am.”

Shippo beamed.

Warmth flooded through Kagome and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Sesshomaru had no idea how much it meant to her that he was supportive of Shippo.

After the kitsune had lost the last of his family, Kagome had tried to provide a stable setting for him, but she knew living here was better than hunting jewel shards. Shippo needed to be nurtured and advised. Having a strong male role model to look up to was certainly making a big impact on him. Shippo had already achieved far more in the West than he had with Inuyasha.

_Probably because Sesshomaru doesn’t yell at him all the time_ , Kagome thought.

Mama and Gramps had always been kind to her when she struggled with school. They never raised their voice or resorted to punishments. 

Gramps was convinced that her path was to maintain the shrine. He didn’t view her schooling as critical as most families. Mama believed Kagome’s academics were important but she didn’t condone rigorous study schedules or giving up time with friends and families to achieve top-tier grades. Kagome was grateful her family was so understanding. If they had been more like Eri’s family, her travels across the well never would have continued. 

Their acceptance allowed her to come and go as she pleased. She wanted the same for Shippo and Rin. They deserved to grow up in an environment that fostered their individuality while still providing them an education. Sesshomaru could give them that.

Kagome smiled over Shippo’s head at the demon lord. He was already staring at her.

She waited for her cheeks to heat but the color didn’t rise. Probably because of their rendezvous in the bathhouse. Or maybe she was finally getting used to his attention.

Then Sesshomaru grinned and Kagome felt her entire face go red.

_So much for getting used to it._

On the rare occasion that Sesshomaru did smile, Kagome found the sight startling. She definitely never expected to be the reason why. Of course, she’d be lying if the sight hadn’t given her a boost of confidence. There was something so uplifting and reassuring about seeing him happy.

The sullen loner she had labeled him as was not accurate at all. Sesshomaru was just selective about who he allowed into his life— and for good reason. If Touga’s abandonment hadn’t been enough, Arisu’s attitude would have made up for it.

She was glad Sesshomaru had given her a chance to get to know him. The part of himself he kept closed off from the rest of the world was the best piece. His mother thought his compassion made him weak but Kagome believed it made him stronger. His capacity to love Rin, train Shippo, and care for her showed that he was able to give of himself the way a true leader did. Had Touga been alive, Kagome was sure Sesshomaru's father would have been proud.

“Do you have more homework, Kagome?” Shippo asked as they entered the chamber.

“Yeah, I still have some calculations I need to finish,” she answered.

“Can I color?”

“Of course!”

“I’m going to make Ena a drawing to say thank you,” he decided.

“That’s nice of you. I’m sure she’ll appreciate that,” Kagome said encouragingly.

Rin shifted in her arms. She blinked a few times before her wide brown eyes opened.

“Hey, little girl.” Kagome rubbed her nose against Rin’s. “Did you have a nice nap?”

The infant wiggled from side to side, attempting to break out of her swaddle. Kagome brought her over to the bed and carefully untucked Rin from her blanket.

“There you go. Better?” Kagome asked.

Rin’s answer was to throw her hands up in the air, reaching past Kagome.

“Oh, I see how it is.”

Sesshomaru bent down to collect his ward. “She knows who cares for her the most,” he taunted.

Kagome stuck out her tongue.

“Careful,” he warned with heat in his gaze. “Some gestures have different meanings for humans and demons.”

Her cheeks burned.

"And,” he added, lowering his voice, “I doubt we have time for another conversation in the bath.”

Kagome turned away, quickly grabbing her pajamas as she rushed over to the changing screen.

A smiling Sesshomaru was one thing but a teasing Sesshomaru? Kagome didn’t know if she could handle that.

She was still learning how to navigate their relationship. As if having to restore the sacred Shikon Jewel wasn’t bad enough, she also had a rude, future mother-in-law to worry about and—

_Oh my gosh! Mama!_

Kagome had said yes to Sesshomaru. Though there had been no exchanging of rings or threads woven around their hands, she was fairly certain that they were— at least by demon standards —promised to each other. She needed to tell her family. They deserved to know that she had chosen a life with him.

Except, there was a problem.

They didn’t even know Sesshomaru was.

She groaned, placing her head in her hands. How was she going to explain all of this to Mama? And Gramps! He was likely to seal the well up for good.

“Is there a problem?” Sesshomaru’s voice called from the other side of the partition.

"Um, do you think your mom would be upset if I canceled our tea tomorrow?"

“Why?” he inquired.

“Well,” she began hesitantly, “I’ve already met your family. Don’t you think it’s time you met mine? I mean, if we’re going to be together, shouldn’t you at least introduce yourself to them?”

“I would appreciate the opportunity to obtain your family’s blessing,” Sesshomaru responded.

Despite her anxiousness about the encounter, Kagome smiled. The fact that he cared enough to ask for their permission— permission from _humans_ —confirmed she’d made the right choice.

“Can we leave in the morning?” she asked.

“If that is your wish,” he returned.

“I should go downstairs to apologize to your mother for having to cancel,” Kagome started, stepping out from behind the screen.

“Do not trouble yourself. You have your arithmetic exercises to complete. Ena can deliver the message,” Sesshomaru assured her.

“Alright.”

Kagome changed out of her kimono into her pajama set. They were a stark contrast to the hand-stitched garment she had worn all day. Kagome enjoyed both but she had to admit that pants were superior to skirts, especially long ones.

“What do you think so far, Kagome?” the kitsune asked, holding up his sketch of Ena with A-Un, Rin, and himself.

“It looks great, Shippo!”

He resumed his work on the drawing, leaving Kagome to join Sesshomaru at his desk. He had already laid out all of her school supplies and was waiting for her off to the side, with Rin tucked in the crook of his arm.

The little girl was tugging on a strand of his silver hair but he didn’t seem to notice.

“You didn’t have to give up your workspace,” Kagome told him.

“You should not have to complete your work in bed. I am caught up on my duties. You are free to use this,” he offered, gesturing to the empty chair.

“Thank you.” 

Kagome sat down and opened her textbook to where she had dog-eared the page. She giggled to herself, recognizing the irony of the term with the proximity of the demon lord who was watching her.

“Your studies,” he said as he hovered behind her, “what is their purpose?”

“Where I'm from, your career path is determined by your grades. The better the school you attend, the better the education,” Kagome explained. “I’m hoping to get decent marks so I can apply to high school.”

“High school?”

She explained the tiers of the modern education system, highlighting how exams were the deciding factor when looking to advance.

“Are you interested in a career as a miko?”

“In my time, people don’t really recognize priestesses as a vocation,” she admitted. “My family maintains a shrine but it isn’t a profitable business. We make enough to get by.”

He frowned. “Your concerns about leaving them run deeper than simply saying goodbye.”

“I never had my heart set on being a doctor or a journalist like Yuka. I didn’t think much about the future. I thought I’d figure it out along the way. I just never thought the way would include falling five hundred years into the past,” she said.

“I have a substantial amount of gold in the treasury. I can provide it as a dowry payment to your family to lessen their burden,” Sesshomaru offered.

"Thank you, but they'd never accept," Kagome told him. "Well, Souta might but Mama wouldn't, and Gramps...let's just say he'll be your toughest critic."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

“He doesn’t like demons.”

“My mother does not like humans. I believe they are evenly matched,” Sesshomaru remarked.

“Good point. Still, I don’t think your gold will help. My mom can’t prove where she got it from. It’s not as if she can say, oh, my demon son-in-law gifted it to me.”

His golden eyes flashed. “Son-in-law?”

Kagome felt her skin heat once more. “Uh.”

He smirked. “I will have to get you alone more often.”

Nervously, she swallowed and waved him away under the guise of finishing her homework.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sesshomaru carefully placed his ward in her cradle. Rin had grown sleepy after hours of pulling on his hair. While he paced the chamber, keeping her occupied and checking on the kit, Kagome sat at his desk. He heard her writing instrument on the paper, speedily scratching various characters upon the sheet which the young woman would then study and either keep or scrub off with the opposite end.

Her dedication to her studies was admirable, especially considering that none of her efforts would change her future with him. Sesshomaru did not care if Kagome completed her exams or failed to be accepted into a decent high school. He measured her worth through a more critical lens.

The care she gave to all things— and all people —was unparalleled. Had it not been for her resilience and stubborn attitude, their relationship would have never developed into the intimate connection they now shared.

“What do you think?” Shippo asked as Sesshomaru turned around.

The kit displayed a colorful illustration of his evening. Sesshomaru surveyed the depictions of his attendant, the two-headed dragon, and the pups. It was informal but well done.

“Very good,” he praised Shippo.

“Do you think Ena will like it?”

“I believe she will put it up in her chambers so she can see it every day,” Sesshomaru told the kit.

Shippo grinned. “Kagome! Look; it’s finished!”

He raced over to the desk, waving the sheet about like a flag as he ran.

“Shhh, Shippo. Rin’s asleep,” Kagome cautioned gently. “Oh, it looks great! Way to go!”

“Thanks. Can I go give it to Ena?”

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. “I don’t want you wandering around by yourself.”

“I will go with you,” he informed the kit.

“And while we’re down there, can we stop by the kitchens? I’m hungry.”

Kagome smiled while Sesshomaru nodded.

“We will return shortly,” he promised her, leaning down to brush a kiss across her forehead.

The servants' quarters were located on the ground floor along with the kitchen. When they hit the landing, they veered to the left and followed a narrow hallway that was lined with doors.

Sesshomaru waited in the corridor, off to the side to allow Shippo his space while delivering Ena’s gift.

The kit was progressing well but he still needed to learn how to stand on his own. He was much too dependent on Kagome, a trait that Sesshomaru attributed to her caring nature. She catered to Shippo nearly as much as she did Rin, even though one was a maturing demon and one a helpless human infant.

The kitsune’s development required self-efficiency. Only he could master his powers. Outside support would encourage him but it would not produce success. If Shippo wanted to succeed, he would have to achieve his ranks on his own merit.

Sesshomaru did not mean to cast him out. He merely wanted to give the kit opportunities to operate independently. It would build the confidence he needed to attain his own success.

“Hey, Ena! I made you this as a thank you for watching us today,” Shippo told the lizard demoness.

She smiled at Sesshomaru over the kit’s head.

“How thoughtful! Thank you, Shippo. It’s beautiful.”

Bashfully, the kitsune lowered his head and drug his pawed feet across the floor. “I’m glad you like it. Maybe you can hang it up somewhere?”

“I most certainly will,” Ena agreed.

“Okay, then. See you tomorrow!”

“Have a good night,” Ena returned.

“Why didn’t you say anything, Sesshomaru?” Shippo asked as they made their way toward the kitchens.

“You did fine on your own,” he remarked.

"Yeah, but didn't you want to say anything to Ena?"

“I already thanked her for her assistance,” Sesshomaru explained. “Though I believe she values your gift more.”

“What do you think’s for dinner?” Shippo prompted.

“Whatever it is, I am certain Akio has prepared it well,” he answered.

“Hey, Sesshomaru? Are you and Kagome together now?”

“Yes.”

The kit’s face fell. “Does that mean I have to go back to Inuyasha’s group?”

“No. Why would you think that?”

“You and Kagome adopted Rin. I thought maybe you’d want me out of the pack since you three are a family,” Shippo revealed.

"We have discussed this. A pack is not based on blood bonds or heirs. You are as much my responsibility as Rin is. Your life is here for as long as you wish it to be. If you leave one day to start your own pack, you will have my support. And if you choose to return, you and your pack will always be welcome here," Sesshomaru promised.

Shippo flung himself around his leg. “I’m glad Kagome picked you.”

As he placed his hand reassuringly on the kit’s back, Sesshomaru thought, _As am I_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient while I worked on my Inuvember fics. I managed to write five.
> 
> \- [The Waiting (is the Hardest Part)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328561) (Fluffy one-shot)  
> \- [Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118078) (Post-canon one-shot)  
> \- [First Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225718) (Fluffy Family/Baby one-shot)  
> \- [Now and Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526960/chapters/67317526) (Childhood Friends AU)  
> \- [Masterful Deceit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563296/chapters/67419232) (Witcher AU)


	18. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

Living in the Feudal Era had its setbacks. No electricity, a lack of indoor plumbing, and the absence of modern medicine were all faults that Kagome noticed daily.

But the time period had its perks too. The ability to see the stars at night was something she had begun to look forward to. Befriending the attendants at the Western Palace was comforting. Having a safe place to relax and raise Rin was a plus. There was a lot to be grateful for. Yet, Kagome’s favorite thing about living here was the fact that she never slept alone.

She had relocated to the bed once Sesshomaru and Shippo left. Rin had begun fussing. It was easier to hold both the infant and her textbook when she was propped up with pillows.

Which was how Sesshomaru found them.

Both Kagome and Rin had drifted off. Under sleep’s siren call, Kagome had left her math textbook open and her calculations scattered around them. It wasn’t until Sesshomaru started to remove her homework that she had stirred.

“Hey.”

“Comfortable?” he inquired.

“Yeah,” Kagome answered, stifling a yawn. “You’re pampering me too much. I’m going to get fat and lazy living here.”

“Doubtful. The level of training I have prepared should mitigate any concern,” Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome laughed. _Always so formal._

He gently picked up Rin and tucked her into her cradle. Kagome smiled as she thought of how wary he had been the first time he swaddled her. Now he approached her like any other parent would— with reverence and confidence.

Sesshomaru didn’t allow his one arm to hinder his movements. He had adapted. The missing limb didn’t throw him off balance or prevent him from caring for Rin. If anything, he was more attentive than Kagome initially expected. It was endearing.

“Didn’t you want anything to eat for dinner?” Shippo asked from his spot at the door where he was chewing on a chicken leg.

“I’m good,” she answered. “Kinda beat.”

The kitsune shrugged. “More for me then.”

“Beat?” Sesshomaru questioned as he settled down next to her.

“It’s just an expression,” Kagome assured him, shifting closer so she could lean against his side.

“Your modern colloquialisms are challenging to comprehend,” he remarked.

“I know,” she admitted with another yawn. “It only means I’m exhausted.”

“The pups and your studies are important to you. You must not forget to take time for yourself,” Sesshomaru advised.

“I enjoyed having my hair washed,” Kagome confessed, eyes dropping as she curled into him.

He was silent for a moment. She had gotten used to his pauses. Sometimes Sesshomaru took time to collect his thoughts, reel in his anger, or quell his inner beast. Considering the intimacy of their evening, Kagome surmised that this time it was the latter.

"The Taisho line has a small summer palace near Toyama," he informed her. "It has not been used in centuries. The only attendant there has been tasked with maintaining the castle and the grounds. I am uncertain what state it is in but if you have an interest, we can make the journey."

Kagome perked up. “Like a vacation?”

“You mentioned your exams. Perhaps we could travel there to celebrate once you have completed them,” Sesshomaru suggested.

“That would be fun. I don’t think Shippo’s ever been to the beach before. Oh! When we visit my family tomorrow, I’ll have to go shopping for a bathing suit for Rin.”

Sesshomaru stared at her.

“It’s a garment people in my time wear when they go swimming in a pool or the ocean,” Kagome explained. “I will get ones for Shippo and you too.”

“I do not require one. My fundoshi will be adequate.”

Kagome turned scarlet.

Sesshomaru chuckled. “So innocent,” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I won't be for long if you keep that up," Kagome muttered softly. She didn't want Shippo to overhear. He may not know exactly what they were talking about but he would pick up on the context.

“You have already agreed to be mine. That is enough. If you do not wish to mate now, I will remain patient until you are ready,” Sesshomaru promised.

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

He cupped her chin, tilting her face up so their lips met.

“I saw that,” Shippo remarked cheekily.

Kagome flushed as his pink balloon form bobbed in the air behind Sesshomaru’s head. The demon lord withdrew from her to stare at the kit.

There was a pop and Shippo returned to his natural form.

“Hey, how come you get to sleep with Kagome but Rin and I have to sleep alone?” he asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. She could tell he wanted her approval to tell the fox.

It wasn’t that Kagome didn’t want Shippo to know she had chosen to be with Sesshomaru. She just wanted to be the one to tell her mother— not an overly excitable kitsune. Deciding to mate with Sesshomaru meant staying in the Feudal Era. Mama deserved to hear that directly from Kagome.

Plus, the thought of having to explain the dynamics of mating to Shippo made her uneasy. 

Kagome acted quickly. She kicked the sheets aside and went over to her yellow backpack. “Shippo, I have gifts for you and Rin,” Kagome announced as she held up the necklaces from Kaede.

“Presents!” the kit cried, immediately forgetting all about his question. He bounded over to Kagome, peering at the strands of beads. “They look like Inuyasha’s.”

“Yep and they work the same too,” Kagome told him.

She held up the necklaces. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. Kaede’s instructions had been clear. 

_Focus on the object you wish to imbue with your power._

_Chanel your reiki into the object with a purpose— protection, subjugation, nullification._

_Seal your power in the object with a blessing._

Kagome did as Kaede had instructed, centering her thoughts on protecting her new family and giving them the ability to pass through the well. She thought of arriving safely in Tokyo, of them unharmed after a battle with Naraku, and of the four of them together at the Western Palace. In all of her visions, Sesshomaru was by her side. A sense of peace, security, and comfort wrapped around her. 

“Wow, Kagome! I’ve never seen you do that before.”

She opened her eyes to find the necklaces glowing.

“Here,” she said, handing one to Shippo.

The kitsune’s face brightened. He slipped his necklace over his head, puffing his chest out proudly to display the new addition. The pale pink aura faded until the necklace returned to normal. To anyone else, it appeared to be a simple rosary. There was no indication of the spiritual seal Kagome had placed upon it. 

“Does this mean we can go home with you next time?” Shippo asked.

She nodded. “Sesshomaru and I decided it would be nice to go visit tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we’re going to head out early. We want to get to the well before breakfast, so you better go to sleep,” Kagome coaxed.

“This is going to be so much fun. We’re going to meet your family and see your room and eat ramen and—.”

“Shippo,” she said gently.

“Oh, right. Bed. ‘Night, Kagome. ‘Night, Sesshomaru.” He hurried over to his cot and crawled beneath the covers.

“Well done,” Sesshomaru whispered as Kagome rejoined him in bed.

She sat the two remaining necklaces down. “You’re not mad, right? I just think it would be best if the news came from me instead of a demon my family is meeting for the first time,” she explained.

“They are your kin. You should tell them in your own way,” he replied.

“I will. They might not understand at first, especially my grandfather, but I’m sure Mama will like you,” Kagome told him.

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

He pulled her close, tucking her into his chest. “I could live a thousand centuries and never tire of hearing those words from your lips.”

Kagome curled her fingers into the fabric of his kimono. “You love me too, right?”

Sesshomaru’s arm tightened around her. “Love is...a difficult concept for me to embrace. I was convinced it did not exist or, if it did, it was nothing more than a weakness to exploit. My perception was muddled from my parents’ separation and my time spent in court.”

“Was?” she prompted hopefully.

“Naming Rin my ward, bringing you here to live with me, and training the kit have shown me I was wrong. I have begun to realize the emotion I once discredited is real. And...,” he trailed off to kiss the crown of her head. “...if what I feel for you can be categorized by one simple word, then yes, I suppose it would be love.”

Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"We will return in two days' time," Sesshomaru instructed his attendants. "If my mother requests an audience with any of us, please inform her that we are indisposed. She does not need to know our whereabouts."

“Of course,” Akio replied.

The others nodded in confirmation.

“Until I return,” he said, inclining his head.

“Safe travels to you, my lord,” Ena offered.

“Thank you.”

He strolled out of the palace. Across the courtyard, Kagome was already by the stables with the children petting A-Un. She had Rin in one arm and was patting the dragon’s side with her free hand. The kit was beside her, his mouth constantly moving.

Sesshomaru watched them— his future mate and their pack. He had succeeded in his efforts to make them comfortable at the Western Palace. He intended to succeed in today’s endeavor as well.

Asking for permission had never come up in his etiquette classes. His mother had raised him to take what he wanted, merely because of his name, title, and strength.

Sesshomaru had labored under her poor advice for centuries. Seizing opportunities did not always grant positive results. Stealing objects did not automatically grant him ownership of them. His ruthless reputation had been built on a lack of compassion and total disregard for others— demon, human, or hanyou. Touga would have been appalled.

His personal feelings aside, Sesshomaru had to admit his father had been a great leader. Those who knew him during his life spoke highly of him. Even those who had only met him once held respect for the Great Dog General. Touga was revered.

Had Arisu voiced her feelings, perhaps he would have stayed by her side. Knowing the truth would have not changed Touga’s feelings. Despite being her mate, Sesshomaru was uncertain if Touga would have remained. Even if he had, it would have probably been out of obligation instead of love. If Sesshomaru had been placed in the same situation— a loveless marriage orchestrated by the court —and then met Kagome, Sesshomaru suspected he would have made the same choice.

Kagome had asked him if he loved her. Answering had not been simple. What Sesshomaru felt when he looked at her— the way his inner beast growled possessively, or the rush of blood in his veins, or the urge to reach out and touch her— it was all-consuming. He was in a constant state of need as if he was drowning and she was air.

Was that love?

Sesshomaru could not be sure. The four-letter word sounded so insignificant next to the overwhelming sensations she sparked within him. He decided if his feelings could be summarized into one word it would be love, if only because he knew of no other way to articulate it.

He would explain how he felt to Kagome’s family. Tradition dictated that Sesshomaru ask permission from the Higurashi patriarch. Since Kagome’s father— like his — was deceased, Sesshomaru planned on speaking with her mother. Hopefully, she would be amenable to his request.

Kagome had assured him that her mother was more understanding than his own. Yet, as the time came to depart, Sesshomaru grew increasingly concerned.

Family was a cornerstone in Kagome's life. Her childhood had been nothing like his. Where she had experienced nurturing support, Sesshomaru had been handled by highly-sought-after tutors and trainers. His education had been centered around securing and maintaining power while Kagome was free to take a path of her choosing.

They had grown up in different times with different beliefs but they remained the same where it counted most. Kagome's fierce loyalty was matched only by his own. Her determination and perseverance were exceptional. She did not allow her designation as a human to stop her from trying just as Sesshomaru did not allow his missing arm to deter him from his objectives.

_Different but the same_ , Sesshomaru mused as he watched her laugh. 

A-Un was nuzzling her shoulders, one head on either side. Rin was trying to catch one of their faces in her hands and Shippo was attempting to climb up onto the saddle by himself.

“Troublemakers, all of you,” he remarked, coming to stand aside Kagome.

“That’s why we need you— to keep us in line,” she teased.

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru bent over to rub his nose against Rin’s. The infant giggled and cooed happily, reaching for him.

Kagome placed the baby in the crook of his arm. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to lean in for a chaste kiss. Her cheeks turned an alluring shade of pink. He shifted closer but she turned away, rushing over to help Shippo mount A-Un.

Sesshomaru smirked. _Soon._ He just needed to be patient a little while longer.

“Are we going to see Kaede too?” the kit asked.

“Maybe, if we have time,” Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru rose off the ground, signaling the dragon to follow. A-Un remained on the ground until Kagome had her hands on the reins.

She shot Sesshomaru a look.

It appeared he was not the only one Kagome had under her command.

They climbed over the castle walls and into the open air, Sesshomaru slightly ahead of A-Un. He kept Rin tucked into his chest, partially wrapped in the sleeve of his kimono so she did not catch a chill from the wind. 

His golden eyes scanned the ground below for potential threats. If they were attacked, Sesshomaru would protect his pack first. Any assailant foolish enough to engage him would feel the sting of his claws. His snarling face and crimson glare would be the last thing they saw.

The forest appeared vacant except for the regular residents— a herd of deer, several birds, and a pair of squirrels arguing over a lone acorn. There was no scent of demons, humans, or hanyous nearby.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the horizon.

The sky was turning from pinkish, purple to a brilliant orange. The color stretched across his vision like tea leaves steeping in hot water. It gradually extended from one shade to another until the darker colors faded away completely. Orange transitioned to yellow and then to an almost greenish tint before giving way to the brightness of cloudless, blue skies.

It was the perfect weather for flight, making their journey swift. He wondered if it would remain consistent across the well.

Kagome had mentioned several inconsistencies between her life beyond the portal and her life in his time. Sesshomaru was curious to explore the city she had described. He had never considered humans particularly inventive but based on her stories, they had grown beyond their ignorance.

“There it is!” Shippo cried.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to see Kagome holding onto the reins with one hand, while the other was holding onto the kit’s vest. She was the only thing keeping him from falling off A-Un.

He caught her attention. She rolled her eyes heavenward, exasperated by the kit’s zeal.

By comparison, Rin was a much calmer travel companion. Once they were in the air, his ward had fallen asleep. She was content being held. The slight sway of his body with the breeze had lulled her to sleep effortlessly.

Sesshomaru hoped her nap would ensure she was in a good mood when Kagome’s family received them. He did not wish to have a squalling infant in his arm for his first impression.

Kagome had warned him about her grandfather. Sesshomaru doubted there was anything he could do to persuade the family elder of his intentions. He would have to prove himself to her mother and brother, hoping it was enough to compensate for the grandfather’s disapproval.

Carefully, Sesshomaru descended into the forest clearing. A-Un landed beside him. The two-headed dragon laid on the ground to allow Kagome and Shippo to dismount.

The kit wasted no time in running to the well, hopping up on the ledge to peer into its depths.

“Wait, Shippo! I have to give Sesshomaru and Rin their necklaces,” Kagome called over.

“Okay,” he replied, green eyes still staring down.

“Here,” Kagome said as she approached Sesshomaru.

Gently, she situated one of the beaded strands over his ward’s head. Rin did not rouse.

“I’ll take it off once we arrive. I don’t want her to get tangled up,” Kagome explained.

“Nor do I,” Sesshomaru returned.

"This one's yours," she told him. Sesshomaru knelt, allowing her to reach up and drape the necklace on him. "There. Perfect."

He straightened up, glancing at the accessory. It was a basic construction. The necklace was nothing like the refined material of his boots or the skillfully dyed silk of his kimono.

Yet, Sesshomaru cherished the necklace over them all. It was not merely a gift bestowed by his future mate but a symbol of her trust. She was granting him access to her home, inviting him into her world. The necklace was not just a string of beads. It was proof that he was loved.

Not for the first time since choosing Kagome, Sesshomaru wished he had both of his arms. He wanted to pinch the round wooden beads between his fingers, yearned to feel the fleeting warmth of her hands and her power. There was a part of her imbued within the small, unsuspecting object— a part she had given to him. Sesshomaru vowed to hold onto it for eternity. 

“Ready?” Kagome asked, staring up at him.

He nodded.

Kagome joined the kit at the well. She adjusted the straps of her large, yellow backpack before climbing up over the side and dropping herself through. 

Shippo glanced at Sesshomaru. 

The demon lord approached the well, eyeing the drop. It was several meters, hardly a danger to either him or the kitsune if the necklaces did not work.

Sesshomaru did not doubt Kagome's abilities. Her reiki was beyond any spiritual power he had seen before. If he was skeptical of anything, it was the fact that the necklaces had been supplied by the one-eyed miko— the same woman whose sister wanted Kagome dead. Kagome may have placed her trust in Kaede but Sesshomaru was reserving judgment.

“Shall we go together?” he offered Shippo.

The kit nodded, his jaw set with determination.

Sesshomaru floated over the opening, keeping Rin close to his chest. Shippo jumped onto his other side.

Together, the three descended.

There was a flash of deep pink light, then darkness surrounded them. Sesshomaru glanced around. He could not scent anything other than himself, Rin, and Shippo. It was as if nothing else existed in this realm between worlds.

Specks of light began to appear, spotting the endless black with white. Like fireflies in the summer evening, they cast a dim light around them. Sesshomaru turned to Shippo who was staring up at him expectantly.

He did not utter a word. This portal was unlike the one which hid his father's burial grounds. Despite being the resting place of thousands of demon bones, it was not tainted by death and decay. There was a freshness to the air as if no other had ever passed through, which Sesshomaru knew was a lie. His brother had gone through the well before.

Had Inuyasha seen the same stars?

Slowly, the specks of light faded and the darkness lessened. Sesshomaru’s boots hit the ground. The interior of the well appeared the same as before.

Had it worked? Were they still in Edo or had they been allowed to pass?

Curious, he glanced up.

Kagome was standing above, smiling down the well shaft at them. "Took you long enough."

Sesshomaru smirked, relaxing slightly as he realized the necklaces had worked. 

“Did we make it? Are we here?” Shippo asked, hopping up to join her.

Sesshomaru leaped out of the well and landed next to his future mate. 

Kagome beckoned them to follow her. "Why don't you come outside and find out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The long-awaited meeting of Sesshomaru and the Higurashi family...


	19. Safe in my Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

Somehow, coming home felt different than before. Though she was confident with her choice, Kagome felt the weight of it in her chest. Her heart was full of love but there was a heaviness to the feeling because in choosing one family, she would leave another. She hoped Mama would understand. 

As they exited the well house, she spotted a familiar figure playing soccer in the courtyard. 

“Hey, sis.”

“Souta!” She ran over and hugged her brother.

“Ew, get off! Someone might see you!” he complained, batting her arms away. “What’s gotten into you?— uh, sis, who’s that?”

Kagome followed his gaze over her shoulder to where a towering figure was positioned. “This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha’s older brother. Sesshomaru, this is Souta,” she introduced them.

She glanced around, but Shippo was nowhere to be seen. 

Souta grabbed her arm, prompting her to lean over. “Psst, sis, why’s he so scary?” her brother asked in a low whisper.

“He’s just not used to the smells and sounds of Tokyo yet,” she lied. 

Considering his childhood, Kagome knew Sesshomaru didn’t understand Souta’s antics. He was probably concerned about protecting her. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile, wordlessly letting him know she was fine. Later, she’d have to explain how sibling rivalry worked in the Higurashi family. 

Souta eyed the demon warily. It wasn’t until he noticed Rin that he spoke directly to Sesshomaru. “You have a kid?”

“Rin is my ward. Kagome is assisting me in raising her,” he answered.

“But she’s human,” Souta pointed out.

“She is,” Sesshomaru confirmed.

“And you still adopted her?” he questioned, amazed. 

“Yes.”

“And me too!” Shippo announced, appearing on Sesshomaru’s shoulder.

_Oh, so that’s where he was_ , Kagome thought, amused. 

“Ah!” Souta jumped backward. “What’s that? A talking dog?”

“I’m not a dog! I’m a fox,” Shippo snapped angrily. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Sesshomaru is the dog.”

Souta looked at Kagome. “How come they’re here? Usually, Inuyasha comes along. I didn’t think you could bring anyone else with you.”

“Well,” she began sheepishly, “things are different now. Are Mom and Gramps around?”

“Yeah, they’re inside,” Souta told her.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. “Ready?”

He gave her a curt nod. “Lead the way.”

She walked across the grounds past the gift shop to where the house was situated.

“Mom, Kagome’s back!” Souta announced as he charged through the door ahead of her.

“Oh, Kagome, you’ve returned. I was beginning to run out of ailments. The school has been demanding a doctor’s note, but I think— Ah! Demons! Demons everywhere!”

“Gramps, no!” Kagome cried, throwing her arms out to block him from Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin. “They’re friends. They won’t hurt you.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her aside. “Kagome, I know you’ve been spending a lot of time in the Feudal Era. We are very proud of you and your efforts protecting the Sacred Jewel but...”

“But?”

“You can’t let your hormones rule your mind,” he reprimanded her.

“Gramps!” she hollered.

Red-faced and embarrassed, Kagome backed away from her grandfather. She buried her face in Sesshomaru’s side, knowing he’d heard every word.

“What’s going on out here?”

“Mama.”

“Oh, you’ve brought some new friends,” her mother observed with a kind smile. “I’ll put on some tea.”

“I can help,” Shippo offered, leaping down from his perch on Sesshomaru’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Mama said.

As Shippo scurried past Souta, he stuck his tongue out. Kagome’s brother mimicked the action. She groaned. What was it about boys that made them act so immature all the time?

Rin chose that moment to wake up. She began babbling and shifting around, trying to see where they were.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Kagome greeted her, stepping around to give Sesshomaru a break. She suspected his arm was probably sore from staying in place so long.

“Kagome, whose baby is that?” Gramps demanded with an angry huff.

“Ours,” she replied.

“What?” her grandfather squawked indignantly. “What do you mean ‘yours’?”

“We adopted her,” Kagome stated flatly. “What did you think I meant?”

He gave her a disapproving stare.

_Sheesh, Gramps needs to switch to decaf._

“Tea’s ready!” Shippo called.

"Come on," Kagome said, taking Sesshomaru by the hand. She guided him into the sitting room where Shippo was placing teacups out while Mama poured.

“Shippo has been telling me all about your new life at the palace,” her mother shared. “Especially how well they feed you.”

“Akio is a great cook and very patient with his youngest helper,” Kagome responded.

“You’re Sesshomaru?” Mama guessed, looking at the demon lord. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Sesshomaru said.

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter and keeping her safe,” she returned.

“She has also protected me,” he revealed. 

“We look out for each other,” Kagome insisted with a smile as they took their seats. 

Mama didn’t miss the exchange but she didn’t comment on it. Kagome was glad. After the confrontation in the hall, she wasn’t quite ready to tell her family about her decision. _Ease into it,_ she told herself.

“And this must be Rin,” Mama prompted. 

Kagome nodded, tilting the baby toward her mother so they could see each other. “She just woke up.”

“She looks healthy. You two are certainly doing a good job raising her.”

"Hmph," Gramps mumbled something under his breath. Kagome couldn't make it out but given how tense Sesshomaru became, she figured it wasn't nice. 

“Thanks,” Kagome replied. “We’ve almost got her sleeping through the night. The formula has helped. Rin definitely sleeps better with a full belly.”

“So do I,” Shippo chirped up.

Kagome and her mother laughed, before Kagome continued, “I think Rin will be an early walker. Between Shippo, Sesshomaru, and I, she’s always trying to follow us around. She’s pretty well-behaved except for the hair pulling.”

As if to prove that point, Rin grabbed a fistful of Kagome’s hair and yanked.

“Manners, little one,” Sesshomaru said gently as he untangled Kagome’s hair from the baby’s fingers.

“Thanks.”

“She’s showing off,” he remarked with a smirk.

“Wonder who she gets that from,” Kagome mused.

“Me!” Shippo declared, oblivious to their teasing. “Hey, Kagome, can I show your family my illusions?”

Mama blinked, startled by the question, while Souta and Gramps exchanged an uncertain look.

“Uh, why don’t we wait a little bit, Shippo? There will be time for that later. We just got here.”

“Okay,” he mumbled, dejectedly.

“Souta, how is school? Did you and Satoru both make it into the soccer club?”

“Yeah,” he answered, “and Mr. Nakamura put us on the first string.”

“That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” her brother muttered, scratching the back of his neck bashfully. “It’s no big deal. Nothing like what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing much these days, except for studying and taking care of these two,” Kagome admitted.

“What about your training?” Sesshomaru questioned.

“Training?” Mama repeated.

"Oh, right! Sesshomaru has been training Shippo and me to control our abilities. It's how I was able to bring them with me through the well."

Kagome held her hand over Rin’s necklace. The beads brightened, emitting a pale pink glow. Rin cooed, showing that the powers had no adverse effect on the infant.

Mama’s hand clapped over her mouth as she gasped.

Souta’s eyes went wide. “Wow! Can you teach me?”

“Certainly not!” Gramps snapped. “Kagome, you are wasting your spiritual powers this way. You are meant to fulfill your quest and restore balance.”

“We are,” she insisted.

Her grandfather‘s eyes narrowed. “We? We who?”

“I have vowed to eliminate Naraku and assist Kagome in restoring the Sacred Jewel,” Sesshomaru informed him.

Gramps slammed his teacup down on the table and posted an accusatory finger at Sesshomaru. "Because you wish to use the Jewel to become more powerful?"

“No.”

“Because you wish to destroy all your enemies and control all the lands?” he tried again.

“No.”

“Because you intend to become the only demon in existence?”

“Gramps!” Kagome shouted.

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Kagome asked me,” Sesshomaru stated evenly.

Silence fell over the room. Not even Rin made a sound. Shippo glanced at Kagome, confused about the situation. She held her breath, unsure of what to say or how to move forward.

Luckily, Mama knew how to restore order in the household. “That’s admirable of you, Sesshomaru. I have to confess, it’s been difficult for us watching Kagome run off to the well house. Each time she packs up, I wonder if that is the last time I’m going to see her.”

“As I now have my own pack to tend to,” he replied, gazing at Rin and Shippo, “I can say with honesty that I understand your dilemma. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep your daughter safe. I will not risk her life for anything, not even the Sacred Jewel.” He directed the last part to her grandfather, leveling his eyes with the family elder. 

“I appreciate that,” Kagome’s mother returned, ignoring her father-in-law’s continued grumblings. More firmly, she added, “We all do.” 

“Do you have powers too?” Souta asked, leaning forward. “Are they the same as Inuyasha’s? He’s my hero.”

Kagome glanced nervously up at Sesshomaru. There was a nearly imperceptible twitch of his lips before he responded, “Unlike my brother, I am a full-blooded demon. My abilities are far superior.”

Souta tilted his head curiously. “Like what?”

“Don’t be rude,” Kagome scolded.

Sesshomaru held out his hand. He extended his claws and slowly released his poison. The fumes glowed green for a second before he extinguished them.

“Wicked,” Souta cheered.

Mama regarded the display with cautious respect. Gramps was predictably horrified.

“Wicked, indeed,” he groused. “Kagome, how could you bring a dangerous demon into our home?”

“Sesshomaru won’t hurt you. He was just showing off for Souta,” she protested.

“Abilities like that are evil. There is no place for something like him in this house.”

“Gramps—.”

“He needs to go,” her grandfather insisted sternly.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply when Sesshomaru spoke.

“No.”’

“Excuse me?” Gramps questioned.

“As the family elder, I respect your concern for your family but I will not leave without my pack. That includes Kagome,” Sesshomaru informed him.

“She’s my granddaughter!”

“I am aware. However, her position as your granddaughter does not negate my agreement with her. I made Kagome a promise and I intend to fulfill it,” Sesshomaru said.

Gramps raised an eyebrow. “You’re awfully stubborn.”

Sesshomaru smirked. “I believe this is something your granddaughter and I have in common. I see it is a family trait.”

Mama hid her chuckle behind her hand, while Souta, Kagome, and Shippo all laughed.

“I don’t like this,” Gramps grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You are entitled to your opinion,” Sesshomaru replied. “I only ask that you respect my decision as well as the choice Kagome has made.”

There was an uncomfortable pause while Gramps considered the demon. Eventually, Mama elbowed him and he sighed. 

“Fine,” her grandfather muttered begrudgingly.

Sesshomaru shot her a satisfied grin.

“Would you like to hold her?” Kagome asked her mother.

Mama stood up and Kagome mirrored her movements. Carefully, she passed Rin across the table. Her mother cushioned the infant‘s head as she situated the child in her arms.

“She’s adorable,” Mama commented.

It was clear that she was instantly enamored with Rin. Her eyes were on the baby’s face, who was studying her with equal interest. Kagome smiled, glad to see the two together.

“Why didn’t Inuyasha come with you?” Souta inquired as the rest of the table resumed drinking their tea.

"He's still with the others, hunting down the remaining jewel shards," Kagome shared. "We were with them for a bit but it wasn't safe for Rin."

“Can’t you leave the baby at his place?” Souta suggested, jerking his thumb toward Sesshomaru.

“Rin’s too young for that,” Mama explained. “She needs constant supervision. Kagome made the right decision.”

“Then how are you going to complete your quest?”

Kagome groaned. “It’s not a level in one of your video games, Souta. This is dangerous!”

Sesshomaru placed his hand over hers.

“We know where the majority of the pieces are,” he revealed. “Once my brother mitigates the threat, we will rejoin his party and restore the Jewel.”

“You mean Naraku?” Souta asked.

“No, Kikyo,” Shippo corrected.

“Who’s Kikyo?”

Kagome’s stomach twisted into knots. She didn’t want to talk about _her_ — not here, not now.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand. "She is one of my brother's companions. There was a disagreement and I did not feel comfortable allowing Kagome to continue traveling with her."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Sesshomaru was rarely calm when Kikyo was mentioned, especially not when her relationship with Kagome was brought up. He was maintaining his composure out of respect for her and her family. Kagome wasn't sure how she could love him more, but at that moment, she did.

“She’s evil,” Shippo added petulantly.

Souta turned to Kagome. “Then why does Inuyasha like her?”

"They've known each other for a long time. It's hard to let go of the past," she answered.

The words were difficult to say. Kagome drew strength from Sesshomaru, not wanting his efforts to be in vain.

She cleared her throat. “Anyway, Shippo, if you’re done with your tea, maybe Souta can show you his video games. I think you’d like them.”

Both the kitsune and her brother gaped at her. Their gazes hardened as they glared at each other.

“Oh, come on, you two. You have a lot more in common than you think,” she said.

“Like what?” mumbled Shippo.

“Well, for starters, you both are very active and you both enjoy playing games. If you don’t want to stay inside, you could try kicking the ball around outside. Shippo isn’t familiar with soccer. Souta, maybe you could teach him about the sport?” Kagome encouraged.

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Mama agreed. “It’s too nice of a day to spend indoors.”’

“Fine,” Souta relented. “Come on.”

He led Shippo out of the room.

Kagome watched them walk out, holding her breath until she heard the front door close. “Boys,” she muttered, annoyed.

“Don’t worry. They’ll come around,” Mama reassured her. “Sesshomaru, why don’t you help me clean up? I’d love to hear more about your home.” 

“Gramps and I can get the dishes, Mama,” Kagome offered. 

She held out her arms for Rin. Her mother returned the infant to her care. 

“Since it’s his first time here, you can give Sesshomaru a tour of the shrine,” Kagome suggested. 

“Alright, dear,” Mama agreed. 

Sesshomaru stood and presented his arm to Kagome’s mother. “Shall we?” 

Mama blushed. “Oh, what manners!”

Gramps rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Kagome dragged him into the kitchen with her. 

As she rounded the corner, Kagome caught Sesshomaru’s eye. _Good luck_ , she mouthed. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The property extended farther than Sesshomaru had expected. At first glance, the courtyard was roughly the size of his but when he took into account the family home and the shrine buildings, the compound was impressive.

He understood Kagome’s concern about leaving her family to manage the shrine without her. The archways and five buildings all required consistent maintenance. Without attendants to address the needs of the property, the work all fell to Kagome’s mother, and grandfather.

Sesshomaru suspected funds would ease the burden. Though Kagome had made a sound argument against him sharing his wealth with her family, Sesshomaru planned to revisit the discussion. He would not leave his mate’s family destitute.

“How long have you been in love with my daughter?”

Sesshomaru stared at the woman on his arm.

Kagome’s mother smiled kindly up at him. “I may not have any supernatural powers but I am perceptive.”

"Not long," he admitted. "I have admired her for some time but these feelings are new."

“You were afraid,” she surmised.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“I have never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you,” Kagome’s mother told him.

“Not even my brother?” he inquired.

“It’s true that Inuyasha was Kagome’s first love but, as with many first loves, it was fleeting. They are both so young. I think if the circumstances had been different, they wouldn’t have come together,” Kagome’s mother confessed.

“And me?” Sesshomaru questioned.

"As painful as it is to have your heart broken, I believe it helps you to grow as a person. In Kagome's case, I think she was able to appreciate you because she had experienced a relationship with someone who didn't love her the way she loved them. Relationships are about give and take. To last, they need to be balanced. First loves happen at a young age before most people understand that concept. Kagome's time with Inuyasha taught her what she didn't want so she could figure out what she did. And what Kagome wants is you."

Sesshomaru contemplated the woman’s words. While he hated seeing Kagome hurt, there was merit in what her mother had said. Kagome had not been able to move past Inuyasha until she accepted that she deserved better. She did not simply want a mate; she wanted a partner. 

Inuyasha was incapable of providing that while his heart belonged to another. 

Sesshomaru had never been in love. What he felt for Kagome was challenging to categorize. He desired to be close to her at all times. His inner beast was more difficult to control. Sesshomaru had become extremely protective to the point he had nearly growled at her younger brother.

His yearning to have her as his mate was an unparalleled urge. It ran so deep he could feel it in his bones. She had become a part of him, living beneath his skin as constant as his heartbeat.

“I have already made my intentions known to Kagome,” Sesshomaru revealed.

Her mother nodded.

“I would like to ask for your approval to take your daughter as my mate,” he said.

“I appreciate the gesture, Sesshomaru but it’s Kagome’s decision. If she chooses to spend her life with you, then I will give you both my blessing,” her mother replied.

He bowed his head. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey, Sesshomaru, look at me!” 

His attention drifted from their discussion to the kit, who was kicking a black and white checkered ball around the courtyard with Kagome’s brother. 

"This is a sport," Shippo said excitedly. He kicked the ball, sending it rolling across the dirt to where Souta was positioned.

Souta stopped the ball with his foot before kicking it back.

“Soccer is Souta’s favorite,” Kagome’s mother told Sesshomaru. “He’s been playing for years. If your son enjoys it, I can give you one of our spare balls to take back with you.”

“Thank you. I am sure he would appreciate that,” Sesshomaru responded, not bothering to correct her. For all intents and purposes, Shippo was his son, just as Rin was his daughter.

“I knew they’d get along,” she remarked as they watched the boys parry the ball.

“Shippo has no one his age at the palace to spend time with. He has been around adults his whole life so he has grown accustomed to having their undivided attention,” Sesshomaru explained.

“He seems to be doing well with Rin.”

“That’s Kagome’s doing,” he replied. “She has juggled both of them.”

“With your help,” her mother injected.

“I was raised as an only child. My brother and I did not meet until I was much older. I was unfamiliar with how to tend to the needs of others, especially ones so small. Kagome taught me.”

"She was a huge help when Souta was born. I couldn't have asked for a better child," the woman said, her voice growing watery. "I know it is probably a lot to ask but if you can, maybe you two can come to visit from time to time? And the children too, of course."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. “It would be my honor.”

“Thank you.” 

They fell into silence, each thinking as they watched the boys play. Sesshomaru marveled at how effortlessly Souta accepted Shippo. Demon and human together without grudges or misgivings. Whatever petty differences they had experienced earlier were long forgotten as the two explored their mutual love of games. 

Sesshomaru wondered if he had been given the same opportunity, would he and Inuyasha be as close as Souta and Kagome? Or would their relationship still be as strained as it was now? 

He was pondering over the matter when Souta came jogging up to him.

“What happened to your arm?”

“Souta! Manners,” his mother admonished.

“I lost it some time ago,” Sesshomaru responded.

Kagome’s brother stared at the empty sleeve of his kimono. “Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Do you miss it?”

“I have learned to live without it,” Sesshomaru replied.

“That’s not an answer,” Souta returned, giving him a pointed look that reminded Sesshomaru of Kagome.

"Recently, I have felt its absence more often," he confessed.

“They have prosthetics,” Souta suggested.

Sesshomaru’s brow furrowed. “What are prosthetics?”

Kagome's brother explained the false limb and how it connected to one's body. The advancements humans had made in the realm of healing were extraordinary. Sesshomaru listened with rapt attention.

“It is an intriguing solution,” he told the boy, “but it will not aid me as the limb will be unable to transform as I can.”

Souta glanced to Shippo. “Can you turn into anyone too?”

“No, my real form is that of a great dog,” Sesshomaru revealed.

“Like our shrine’s guardian?” Souta asked.

“What?”

“Oh, that’s right,” Kagome’s mother agreed.

They led Shippo and Sesshomaru over to the well house where the kanji for ‘dog’ was carved above the doorway.

“It’s the symbol for our family’s ancestral guardian,” she explained.

Shippo jumped up onto Sesshomaru’s shoulder. He leaned toward the symbol, studying it closely. “Is that you?” he asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent. He stared at the kanji, filled with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: More modern time shenanigans and some familiar faces


	20. Fire Meets Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!

In the kitchen, the air was fraught with tension. Kagome was balancing Rin on her hip while putting away the clean dishes.

Gramps was huffing and grunting as he scrubbed. He hadn't said a word to her since Mama and Sesshomaru walked out. Kagome knew he was upset. Her return came with new faces and some startling changes.

"Kagome, this demon you're seeing..."

"Gramps, he isn't just some demon. He's Sesshomaru. You can call him by his name," Kagome insisted gently.

"...are you sure that you can trust him?" he asked.

"What makes a person trustworthy?" Kagome questioned.

"They are reliable, honorable, faithful, and disciplined." Her grandfather held up a finger for each attribute he listed.

"Sesshomaru _is_ all those things," she told him.

"I doubt that," Gramps scoffed.

"He found Rin, alone, and abandoned. It was his choice to save her— a human child who had been left to a terrible fate. Sesshomaru came to me, requesting my help so he could raise her. He understood his limitations and was willing to ask for assistance."

"And you didn't think he had ulterior motives?" her grandfather prompted.

"No," Kagome answered. "Sesshomaru vowed to help me with my quest in return for my help. He's upheld every single promise he has made me and even more. He took Shippo in, protected my friends, and he has been supporting me with my schoolwork. Sesshomaru's a good guy, Gramps. Give him a chance."

Rin made a happy coping sound as if to urge Kagome's grandfather to reconsider.

He sighed. "I have never known a demon to prioritize a human life over their own but if what you say is true, this dem— Sesshomaru has. If you think he is an honorable companion, Kagome, then I believe you."

"Thank you." She gave her grandfather a one-armed hug while Rin blew a string of spit bubbles.

They both laughed. Kagome grabbed a clean washcloth to clean off Rin's face.

"She is cute," he admitted. "Reminds me a bit of you when you were younger. You had those same big eyes, always looking around. Even back then, you were adventurous."

"I was?"

Her grandfather nodded. "I remember once when your grandmother and I were watching you— oh, you must have been about two or three —you went off on your own. We called for you, looked all over the shrine."

"Where was I?" Kagome asked.

"That's the strange thing," Gramps said, stroking his beard, "we found you curled up in the well house. You must have gotten locked in there and fell asleep. You never cried or got upset. The well house never scared you the way it did Souta. Funny, now that I think of it."

Kagome smiled, thinking of all the opportunities the well had introduced. "Yeah, funny," she mused.

"I don't suppose you let this one get away from you?" Gramps questioned, tickling Rin under her chin.

The infant cooed and reached out for Kagome's grandfather.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"May I?"

Kagome placed Rin in Gramp's arms, grinning at how quickly his face softened. That was the magic of babies. Even the surliest people couldn't help but love them.

Arisu included.

She made a mental note to resume tea with Sesshomaru's mother when they returned. If Kagome could convince Gramps to give Sesshomaru a chance, she could persuade Arisu to accept her.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway. Kagome turned to see Souta and Shippo ducking into the living room. Mama and Sesshomaru trailed behind them.

"How was the tour?" Kagome asked.

"Enlightening," Sesshomaru replied cryptically. "Would you like assistance?"

"No, we're all done," she returned. "I was planning to go to the store. I need to get more formula for Rin."

"I will escort you," Sesshomaru offered.

"Alright, let me just grab my wallet and tell Shippo."

"The children can stay here," Mama said. "You two enjoy going out by yourselves. I'm sure Sesshomaru will want to explore the neighborhood."

"Will you be alright with Rin and Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"I did raise you and Souta," her mother reminded her teasingly.

"We do not wish to inconvenience you," Sesshomaru added.

"It's no problem," Mama reassured him. "Between Kagome's grandfather and I, we can handle it. Besides, I'm sure Shippo and Souta will be at it for hours. I heard him start up Sonic."'

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. "Sonic?"

"It's a video game," Kagome provided.

His expression remained unchanged.

"I'll explain on the way to the store," she promised. Leaning over to Rin, Kagome kissed the baby's forehead. "Be good for Gramps."

Sesshomaru approached them, bending slowly at the waist to echo her gesture. "Behave," he instructed.

Rin grabbed into his hair, giving it a firm tug.

"None of that," he responded, gently prying her fingers free. As Sesshomaru straightened up, he spoke to Kagome's grandfather, "I appreciate you watching over her while we gather supplies."

"You're welcome," Gramps said.

Kagome shot her mother a pleased grin.

"Come on," she coaxed, taking Sesshomaru by the hand. "I think we still have some of Papa's things upstairs."

He followed her out of the kitchen and up to the second floor.

While she rummaged through the closet, he questioned, "Are you certain it is alright for me to wear your father's garments? I do not wish to be disrespectful."

"Mama saved them for Souta, in case he ever wanted them. He had the least amount of time with Papa. This was the best we could give him, you know?" Kagome shared. "But I don't think it will upset her. Mama's always been understanding. Besides, we can't have you going out dressed like that."

"What is wrong with my attire?"

"Nothing...if you're from five hundred years ago. In this time, you'll look out of place and attract attention. I can use foundation to cover up your markings but as far as clothes go, you're going to need to update your wardrobe."

Kagome held out a few sets of folded items.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Try them on. Pick whichever ones you like best," she suggested.

He stood silently for a moment, unmoving as he considered the options. Then, with a frown, Sesshomaru collected the garments and went to Kagome's room to change.

"How did you know that one was mine?" she asked.

"It bears your scent. No other smells of camellia and honey the way you do," he answered and shut the door.

Kagome blushed. His compliments always made her feel giddy. A rush of warmth washed over her, making her skin prickle with goosebumps. She felt a bit silly getting worked up over his words, especially after hearing he loved her, but Kagome was still getting used to hearing his praise.

The door slid open. "Is this adequate?"

Sesshomaru stood in front of her wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. The jeans were a bit short on him but, with his boots, it wasn't as noticeable.

"Wow," Kagome breathed. "You look like a model."

He tilted his head, not understanding.

"Never mind. Go sit by the window so I can cover up your markings," she directed.

Sesshomaru caught her by the chin, guiding her face to his. "You will leave this marking," he ordered.

Kagome's eyes fell to the necklace she had given him.

"You don't need to wear it until we leave," she clarified.

"It was a gift from my mate. I will wear it always," he replied. Sesshomaru brushed his thumb across her lower lip. He closed the distance between them, kissing her.

As he straightened up, Kagome felt her face burning.

"We aren't mated yet," she reminded him softly.

"Perhaps not somatically," he agreed, "but a mating bond extends beyond the physical elements. It is a binding of souls. It requires that both parties are reliable, honorable, faithful, and disciplined."

Kagome's eyes widened. She let out an indignant gasp. "You were listening!"

"My hearing is far superior to a human's," Sesshomaru pointed out with a smirk.

She elbowed him as she walked past him into her room. "I just convinced Gramps that you are a good guy and now I find out you were eavesdropping."

"My intention was not to overhear but I will not deny that it pleased me to hear you defend me to your grandfather," he returned.

"He means well," Kagome said.

"Your family is protective of you. I understand," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome gestured for him to sit in her desk chair which she had placed by the window.

Eri had taught her that natural light was helpful when applying makeup. Kagome rarely used her cosmetics but she was glad for concealer. Sesshomaru markings, while beautiful, would surely prompt questions. She needed to cover them up.

"I should have thought of a back story," Kagome commented as she dabbed the liquid onto her pointer finger.

"For what?"

"For you," she answered. "I've been in and out of school this semester. Gramps has been telling everyone that I'm ill to explain my absence. I don't know how I'm going to explain you."

"I am your mate," Sesshomaru stated.

She smiled, flushing slightly. "Yeah, but people don't use words like that nowadays. We typically call our partners husband and wife, or boyfriend and girlfriend. So...since we aren't married, I guess boyfriend will have to do."

"Hn."

"You don't like it?" Kagome asked as she applied the concealer to the top stripe on his left cheek.

"It sounds informal," Sesshomaru remarked.

"Well, yeah," she agreed, moving onto the next stripe. "Unmarried couples have a higher chance of separating, but married people still split. Divorce isn't unheard of."

"Divorce?"

"When a married couple ends their relationship and separates," Kagome explained.

He made a humming sound. "I suppose by human standards, my parents are divorced."

"I guess," she replied.

Kagome shifted to stand between his knees, carefully covering up the crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru sat patiently, allowing her to work. Her fingertips were coated in a thin layer of the cosmetic liquid. She was glad to see the color blending into Sesshomaru's porcelain skin. It took a couple of extra dabs to hide the deep purple hues of his markings but when she was done, he was almost unrecognizable.

She had never seen him without his demon markings before. Even with his silver-white hair and golden eyes, he could pass for human— just as long as she kept his ears covered.

"Done," Kagome announced.

She put away the concealer and went to the bathroom to scrubs her hands clean. Sesshomaru followed.

"Your brother showed me the kanji above the well house. You never mentioned it to me," he said.

"Is it important?" Kagome questioned, unsure why he seemed bothered by the symbol.

"Your ancestral guardian is a dog. I am a dog demon— one of the last great daiyoukais. Do you not find that information relevant?" he inquired.

"A lot of families have komainu or shisa guardians at their shrines. It isn't unique to ours." She shrugged. "Besides, I always thought they looked less like dogs and more like lions. They have feline features."

"Artistic renderings are not always accurate," Sesshomaru told her.

"That's fair," Kagome agreed. "What do you think it means?"

"I am uncertain. Once we return, I will explore possibilities in the library archives."

"Do you think there is a connection between my family and yours?" Kagome asked.

"If there is, it would have been forged before Midoriko's final battle. After the Shikon Jewel was created, the world changed," Sesshomaru shared.

"You mean humans and demons got along better before she died?"

"There were still disagreements but our kinds lived harmoniously, at least that is what my father brought me up to believe," he revealed.

"Did he mention what he thought happened? Did he know why all those demons attacked Midoriko?"

"Unrequited love," Sesshomaru divulged.

Kagome gasped. "Like Onigumo."

He arched a brow.

"Naraku. He was a mortal man before he became a hanyou. He was in love with Kikyo and when he couldn't have her, he gave himself over to the demons to have power instead. His jealousy was what made him attack Kikyo and Inuyasha. He pitted them against one another," she disclosed.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Like ripples in a pond, history repeats itself."

"Huh?"

"It is something my father said once. I did not understand at the time," Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think he knew?" Kagome asked.

"That my brother's lover was fated to repeat Midoriko's mistake? No. Though, I suspect he considered the Jewel would play a part in it."

"It's so sad. Neither of them meant for any of this to happen. They were only trying to help people," she mentioned.

"Perhaps they had good intentions but neither were able to overcome the evil they dedicated their lives to defeating," Sesshomaru pointed out. "They were unable to break the cycle."

Kagome sighed, her shoulders sagging under the weight of his statement. "If they couldn't do it, I doubt I can."

Sesshomaru took her hands in his. "You will succeed where others have failed."

"How can you say that? How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are different from your counterparts. You possess compassion for everyone, whether they are human, demon, or half-breed. And," Sesshomaru paused to lean closer, "you will not go into battle alone. I will be with you every step of the way."

Kagome felt the pressure of her task ease. She blinked against the tears forming in her eyes. "I've told you that I love you, right?"

"Once or twice."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tokyo was a chaotic entanglement of overcrowded streets and overstimulation. Sesshomaru breathed through his mouth to lessen the impact of the foul stench coming from the pedestrian hoards. If there were any youkai around, he was unable to scent them amidst the overpowering smell of the humans.

"This way." Kagome guided him down the street toward a structure on the corner. He followed her down a set of stone stairs into an underground chamber.

He resisted the urge to growl. Hundreds of echoing sounds had his ears ringing and the enclosed space made the malodor worse.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized, noticing his discomfort. "It's the quickest way to the shopping district."

She squeezed his hand while they took their place on the platform. Sesshomaru heard a rush of air and metal. It was the only warning he received before a great metal beast charged into the station.

Through the windows, he was able to see other humans standing inside. There was a hiss and a pair of doors opened.

Kagome tugged on his hand.

He trailed behind her, studying the technological advancement as he stepped inside.

"The metro connects everyone in the city. You can get to each of the major sectors by riding the train," Kagome explained in a hushed tone.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. She had spoken of the changes the world had seen over five hundred years but Sesshomaru had not been prepared to experience it.

He was busy interpreting the metro map when someone called to Kagome across the compartment.

"Hey, Ayumi! Eri, Yuka, how are you?" she asked a trio of girls. Sesshomaru noticed they wore the same uniform she did.

"We should be asking you that," the one named Yuka retorted. "The last we heard, you were out with mono."

"I'm feeling much better," Kagome assured the girls.

"Who's this?" the one wearing a yellow headband inquired. She was looking directly at him.

Kagome flushed. "This is Sesshomaru, my—."

"—boyfriend," he finished for her.

All three girls squealed.

"Your boyfriend!"

"When did this happen? And how?"

"Wait, were you really sick, or were you playing hooky?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome for assistance with their numerous questions. She appeared just as startled as he felt. He considered concocting a plausible explanation but Kagome was already speaking. 

"I've known Sesshomaru for a while now. We just recently reconnected. He's been tutoring me privately so I don't fall behind in class due to my health issues," she told them.

He gripped her hand a little tighter, impressed by her ability to tell the truth without giving away any pertinent details. Such a talent would be valuable when they were forced to make an appearance at court.

"Wow," Ayumi fawned. "It sounds like something out of a romance."

"Yeah," Eri agreed. "You're so lucky Kagome. First, you had Hojo following you around and now you landed a boyfriend who looks like a model."

Sesshomaru did not know who Hojo was but he did not appreciate hearing that the boy had shown interest in Kagome. She was his. He would not relinquish her to another, especially not some pitiful human. 

"I don't think of Hojo that way. He's a good friend but that's it," Kagome said, shooting a meaningful look at Sesshomaru before turning her attention back to her friends. "Why aren't you three in school?"

"It was a half-day since we are getting ready for the school festival," Ayumi reminded her. "The choir is doing a few numbers for the opening ceremony. Eri is helping with the basket toss and Yuka signed up for the scavenger hunt."

"Yeah, today is our shopping day so we can get all the supplies we need for the booths," Yuka added.

"What about you, Kagome? Where are you two off to?" Eri asked.

"We also require supplies," Sesshomaru replied.

The three girls exchanged a look before Eri cleared her throat. "That's nice."

"You should join us," Yuka offered. "We were going to grab lunch once we finished. It would be great to catch up."

"I do not wish to linger. Kagome and I have much to discuss," Sesshomaru declined.

"Yeah, we better not," she agreed. "Rain check?"

"Sure," Ayumi said with a genuine smile. The other two girls looked less pleased.

There was a chime from overhead.

"Oh, this is us," Kagome announced, wrapping both her arms around his. "It was nice to see you. Good luck with the festival!"

Before the girls could respond, she was maneuvering him through the throng of people toward the exit. It was not until they stepped out onto the station platform and the doors had shut that Kagome released his arm.

"Whew, that was a close one," she mumbled.

"You are displeased I met your friends?"

"No! No, of course not," Kagome hastily replied. "But they ask a lot of questions and I hate lying to them. I hide too much from them already."

"It would be difficult to explain."

"I tell myself that I'm protecting them, keeping them safe from things they either don't believe in or don't care to know about. The truth is though, I'm afraid they'll think I'm crazy," Kagome admitted.

"If you chose to tell them and they rejected you, the fault is theirs, not your own," Sesshomaru consoled her.

"I guess," she said with dismay.

"Do not trouble yourself over what may happen in the future. Focus on the present with a clear mind," he advised.

"Easy for you to say," Kagome muttered.

Her scent was sour, signaling her inner turmoil. Sesshomaru brought her hand to his lips.

"You cannot control others, only yourself. I find it honorable how deeply you care for those in your life. My only concern is you losing sight of yourself. Do not forget you are equally important," he told her.

"I feel selfish," she confessed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm so happy. I have everything I could ever want— you, Rin, Shippo, my family, my friends, decent markings in school —it's all too good to last," Kagome said.

"You have all those things due to your hard work. Do not discount the effort you have put into the relationships you hold dear or the success you have achieved. You have everything you want because you earned it," Sesshomaru encouraged.

"I still left Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango," she pointed out.

"They can not expect you to put yourself at risk over that abomination," he replied.

"Maybe."

"If it will put your mind at ease, I can check in with my brother when we return," Sesshomaru offered.

"What about your mom?" Kagome asked.

"I will have A-Un brought up into our chambers. It is unorthodox but I trust him to protect you and the pups," he explained.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He kissed her hand again. "You are my mate. I will do whatever is necessary to ensure your health and happiness."

"I want to do that for you too," she returned.

"You have already given me everything I desire," Sesshomaru responded.

"Almost," Kagome said, turning scarlet.

Her scent shifted from guilty agitation to anxious arousal. He did not need to ask what she was thinking of.

He found the pants Kagome had provided him with to be increasingly uncomfortable as they left the metro station. His irritation had nothing to do with the coarse fabric and everything to do with her scent. They strolled together, hand in hand, looking to purchase bathing suits for the children. Despite the innocent nature of their task, Sesshomaru's mind was on less noble activities.

Her scent was tempting, sweeter than honey and far more decadent. It filled his lungs, blocking out the stench of pollution and overpopulation. The effect was a heady daze. No other scent had ever affected him as hers did. Sesshomaru wondered if it was more potent now that she had agreed to be his mate or if it simply had always been this alluring.

By the time Kagome found the garments she sought and led him to the next store, Sesshomaru was struggling to keep his inner beast caged.

"All set," she said, holding up the bags she had acquired.

Instantly, Sesshomaru took them from her, internally chiding himself for not noticing sooner. He was behaving like a foolish adolescent. It was disgraceful.

_Ours. Make her ours_ , his inner beast growled restlessly.

_Soon_ , Sesshomaru thought as they returned to the metro station.

_Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, all!  
> 


	21. Fallible Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been seeing a lot of discourse in the fandom recently, primarily over the sequel. IMO the sequel isn't canon and I'm not going to treat it as canon. I haven't watched it, nor do I plan to watch it. I'm going to treat it the same way I treat "Cursed Child". 

Kagome sat in the bath, staring up at the ceiling. Her head was full. She wished that she could strip away her worries as easily as the dirt on her skin.

It was their last night in Tokyo and, though Gramps had calmed down somewhat, Kagome felt anxious. She was on edge, restless with the impulse to run or shoot— anything besides sitting here in steamy silence. The only reason Kagome had come to bathe was because she didn’t want to upset Sesshomaru.

He’d been tense since their outing yesterday afternoon. Kagome wasn’t sure if the smells of the city were proving to be too much for him or if he was simply ready to go home. Whatever it was, she didn’t want him to be concerned.

Their visit had been a reprieve from the daunting task that laid ahead of them. Naraku would not go down easily. His incarnations were nearly as cunning as he was. Aided by the jewel shards, he could create an endless slew of hosts to distract them. If he managed to complete the jewel before her, Kagome wasn’t sure what would happen. But it wouldn’t be good.

There were no jewel shards left in her care. Everything she had collected had been snatched up by Kikyo in the forest. Kagome hadn’t sensed any new shards since she found Rin. She suspected that Naraku had been on the hunt for months and had managed to collect the remaining fragments.

Except for two.

When she had last seen Kouga, he had still possessed jewel shards in his legs. It was possible that he was the only one other than Naraku who had part of the Shikon Jewel. If she could convince him to hand his shards over, there was a chance they could beat Naraku.

Battling the spider hanyou meant rejoining her friends and that meant she’d have to face Kikyo. Kagome shivered involuntarily. Even now, the mere thought of the woman with the soulless eyes bothered her.

Kagome hadn’t lied when she told Sesshomaru that she felt bad for Kikyo and Inuyasha. What Naraku had done to them was unforgivable but Kagome couldn’t understand Kikyo’s actions. Why had she given Naraku the jewel shards? Kikyo hated Naraku. What did she gain by helping him? And why had she come to speak to Inuyasha? Kikyo still loved him. Why would she betray him by siding with Naraku? It didn’t make any sense.

Pulling her legs to her chest, Kagome rested her chin on her knees. She tried to think the way Kikyo did. The priestess was cunning, like her opponent. Out of all of them, Kikyo knew Naraku the best. If she gave him the jewel shards, there had to be a good reason for it. Right?

_What am I missing?_ Kagome wondered.

_Like ripples in a pond, history repeats itself._

Sesshomaru told her that Midoriko was targeted by a man who once loved her. Onigumo had done the same to Kikyo, seeking cruel vengeance against her for loving Inuyasha over him. His heart had been tainted by jealousy. Unlike Midoriko who ripped out her heart to create the jewel, he invited evil into himself and became Naraku. To possess the full power of the jewel, he would have to—

Kagome's eyes widened. _That’s it!_

Naraku planned to absorb the jewel into himself to acquire its power just as he had done with the demons. Once it became part of him, it would turn evil— unless it had already been purified.

Kikyo wanted Naraku to have the jewel because she planned on cutting his power out from the core. She meant to purify him and end the cycle. There would be no more incarnations, no more puppets, and no more Naraku. He would be gone once and for all.

It was clever. Naraku's hunger for power outweighed his hatred of Kikyo. He had accepted the shards and used them immediately to create Kanna and Kagura. They were dangerous, each gifted in her own way. Kagome hoped Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were safe.

She wondered what would happen to the incarnations that Naraku had spawned once he was defeated. Would they die or would they be set free from their master? What would become of Kikyo? Would she pass on? Could she?

Kagome sank lower in the tub. Sesshomaru had said Inuyasha needed to let Kikyo go so he could move on. Kagome wasn't sure that he could. She tried to think about how she would feel if she was in Inuyasha's place. What if it had been her and Sesshomaru that Naraku separated? Would she be able to turn her back on a second chance and give him up?

She bit her lower lip. As much as Kagome loved him, the thought of surviving on the souls of others— of stealing a chance for happiness from an innocent stranger —made her feel sick. Maybe Sesshomaru was right. Maybe she was different from Midoriko and Kikyo.

_But is that enough?_ she wondered, ruefully.

A voice came at the door. “Kagome?”

“I’ll be right out,” she called to Sesshomaru.

She glanced down at her hands, finding them pruned. The heat of the water was gone. Steam no longer lingered above the surface. She had been in the bathroom for too long.

Grabbing her towel, Kagome rose. She would have to share her revelations with Sesshomaru. Surely, this would change how he felt about Kikyo. He wouldn’t kill her if she was the key to defeating Naraku.

_I hope._

When she stepped out into the hallway, he was waiting with Rin in the crook of his arm. “Your mother has prepared dinner for us,” Sesshomaru told her.

“Okay,” Kagome said, turning to Rin. “How’s my girl?”

The baby cooed and reached for her.

“No, you stay with Sesshomaru until I get dressed, then I’ll feed you.”

“The kit is upset we are returning home. I thought he would have been eager to enjoy Akio’s cooking but he appears to have grown fond of your brother,” Sesshomaru observed as he followed Kagome upstairs.

"He's never really had anyone his age to play with before. Shippo is an only child," she reminded him.

“Not anymore. He belongs to the pack now. He will grow up with siblings,” Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome paused in her doorway. “Siblings?”

“Rin and our pups.”

Her face turned scarlet. “Pups?” she squeaked.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

Kagome slammed her bedroom door, leaning against it as she tried to calm her racing pulse. He couldn’t just say something like that to her and act like it wasn’t a big deal. Having kids was a huge deal! It was a life-changing decision just like getting married or moving in together or...

She froze. Kagome realized that she had already done those things. She’d moved in with Sesshomaru weeks ago. They were raising Rin and Shippo together. He asked her to be his mate and she’d accepted. Wasn’t that the whole reason for their impromptu trip to Tokyo?

Kagome slid down to the floor, clutching her towel to her chest. Considering all they had accomplished together, having children wasn’t as outrageous as she initially thought. From Sesshomaru’s point of view, it was probably the logical next step.

Unbidden, an image of them together in the bathhouse came to her. Kagome stifled a squeal by burying her face in her hands. Of course, her stupid teenaged brain would think of _that_ at a time like this.

_One thing at a time_ , she told herself. _First, we have to complete the jewel and take Naraku down._

Once her quest was over, Kagome could focus on her relationship with Sesshomaru. Until then, she had to stay focused. She couldn’t take down the evil jerk if her mind was distracted by a certain demon lord’s bare torso.

Kagome picked herself up off the floor and got dressed. The sooner they dealt with Naraku, the safer everyone in her life would be. For the sake of her friends, she had to help Kikyo deceive the spider hanyou. They all deserved a chance at happiness.

“Alright, all set,” Kagome announced, opening her door. She took Rin out of Sesshomaru’s arm, making sure to avoid his gaze. 

For dinner, Mama made her favorite: yakisoba with sliced pork belly and bean sprouts. Kagome smiled as she settled down at the table. Mama had also provided something for Sesshomaru. A plate of pork chops sat at his spot, rare and bloody. Kagome kept her gaze firmly fixed on the bowl of noodles in front of her.

Rin fidgeted while she tried to eat, reminding Kagome that the infant needed a bottle before she could enjoy her dinner. She excused herself to prepare the formula in the kitchen, passing Souta and Shippo who had just come in from another round of soccer.

They were both chatting away, completely uninterested in her or Rin. Kagome grinned, pleased to see the two getting along so well. She understood why Shippo was upset about leaving. Souta was the first friend he’d made since he was forced out of his village. She wondered if Sesshomaru knew of any kitsune packs in the Western Lands. It might be a good incentive to keep Shippo motivated for his ranks.

In the kitchen, she propped Rin on her hip while getting the formula out. It was a balancing act. Everything she did with the little girl required patience and adapting to having only one free hand. It made her appreciate Sesshomaru’s condition even more.

Lately, Kagome had been thinking a lot about his severed arm. She knew he missed it, not only because of his skills as a warrior but because it limited his functionality with the children. He never complained. Even more impressive was the fact that he had never once blamed her. Kagome hadn’t heard him fault Inuyasha either.

Sesshomaru had accepted the loss. Kagome hadn’t. If Tetsusaiga could take away his arm, couldn’t Tenseiga restore it? The legendary blade was Tetsusaiga’s counterpart. It brought Rin back from death. There had to be a way for its powers to restore Sesshomaru’s arm.

She finished screwing the top on the bottle and held it up for Rin. The baby accepted it willingly. As she sucked down her meal, Kagome’s thoughts drifted back to Tenseiga’s powers.

Like it’s twin, Tenseiga had been crafted with the purpose of protecting life. She had seen it shield Sesshomaru against Tetsusaiga. Totosai had later revealed that the swords couldn’t be used against one another— Touga’s way of maintaining peace between his rival sons. But if that was true, why had Tetsusaiga been able to remove Sesshomaru’s arm?

At that time, Sesshomaru had loathed his blade. It was only recently that he had accepted Tenseiga’s value. His attitude was similar to how Inuyasha had acted with Tetsusaiga before he understood its purpose. He had to master the sword to unlock its abilities. Was the same true for Sesshomaru? Were there still secrets to Tenseiga that were preventing him from regenerating his left arm?

Even if he solved the mystery of the blade, there was no guarantee it would restore his arm. The wound was months old. Kagome knew what the doctors in the modern age would say. Without the limb, the blood vessels and nerve endings had become useless. There was no way to reattach the arm. Of course, the physicians in her time knew nothing of demon anatomy. If anyone’s body was strong enough to regenerate a limb, it would be Sesshomaru.

She thought about asking Kaede for her advice. Maybe the old healer knew of others who had attempted to reattach a limb. It was a long-shot, but Kagome had to try. Sesshomaru had given her everything. She wanted to do something nice for him.

“Do you require assistance?”

Kagome spun around to find him standing in the doorway. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she was missing dinner.

“Coming,” she said apologetically.

“You have been distracted as of late. Are you unwell?” he asked.

“I’m just thinking about the future,” Kagome admitted. Then, with a smile, she added, “Our future.”

He hummed contemplatively. “I am pleased to hear that.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not worried about going back. Naraku isn’t going to be easy to take down.”

“His vicious acts are deserving of retribution,” Sesshomaru replied.

“I think Kikyo plans to purify him with the jewel shards she stole,” Kagome revealed.

Sesshomaru scowled.

“I know you don’t like her but—.”

“We should wait to discuss this later,” he interrupted, inclining his head toward where her family was seated together.

“Later,” Kagome agreed.

She didn’t know when she’d get to sit down to dinner with her family again. Kagome wanted to savor every moment of her time with them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

“The boys are asleep,” Kagome’s mother announced.

Sesshomaru peered into the room, finding the pair sprawled out on the floor. There were two controllers centimeters from their hands and the television was still on.

Shaking her head, Kagome’s mother stepped inside to turn off the device.

“Thank you for hosting us. I appreciate your hospitality,” Sesshomaru said as she slipped back out into the hallway.

“It was no trouble. I’m glad you and Kagome were able to stay for a couple of days. Usually, we only see her for a few hours.”

“In the future, I will do everything in my power to ensure you have more adequate time to visit with your daughter,” Sesshomaru vowed.

“If you’re going to be part of this family, you’ll learn you don’t need to be so formal. We aren’t out to impress anyone,” Kagome’s mother teased him.

“I was instructed to follow a strict standard of etiquette. Such habits will not fade away,” he returned.

“As long as you’re happy.”

“I am,” he confirmed.

Kagome’s mother smiled. “Goodnight, Sesshomaru.”

He bowed his head. “Goodnight.”

Sesshomaru was eager to return to the Western Palace. Journeying to Kagome’s time had been enlightening but each minute they spent away from the West was another minute that Naraku grew closer to procuring the jewel. Sesshomaru could not allow him to succeed.

He climbed the stairs to Kagome’s room. Her belief that the abomination meant to kill Naraku was unsettling. Sesshomaru did not doubt that the shrewd woman wanted revenge on Naraku but he did not trust her. The dead miko’s heart was tainted by malice and jealousy. Sesshomaru suspected that she would seek vengeance against Kagome as well.

That was something he would not tolerate.

Sesshomaru planned to keep a very close eye on his brother’s lover. If that abomination raised her hand against Kagome, he would cut her down where she stood. He was willing to risk Kagome’s anger but not her life.

When he entered, she was sitting by her window. Kagome’s legs were pulled up to her chest and she was staring up at the sky.

“Your brother and the kit are asleep downstairs,” Sesshomaru informed her.

“They’ve been running around outside all day. They have to be beat.”

“You mean exhausted?”

She grinned. “Yeah. Rin fell asleep just a few minutes ago.” 

He gazed at the spot next to the bed where a small make-shift crib had been arranged. The infant was swaddled and sleeping soundly.

“Are you certain your mother will not object to my presence in your private chambers?” he inquired.

Kagome gazed over her shoulder at him mischievously. “Would your mother?”

“We are not in my mother’s palace. Her opinion has no bearing on our actions,” he answered.

“It’s fine, Sesshomaru.”

“I do not wish to upset her. She may choose to retract her earlier statement.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome asked, turning to face him.

“She gave me her blessing. I do not want to dishonor her good faith,” he explained.

“Stop worrying. My family isn’t like yours.”

“That is true,” he agreed. “Do you want to discuss preparations for tomorrow?”

Kagome rose from her chair and held out her hand. “Let’s go up on the roof,” she suggested.

Sesshomaru ignored her hand in place of scooping her up. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and then a happy giggle. Kagome clung to him as he leaped out her window into the cool night air.

The slope of the rooftop was not rounded in the traditional style the way the shrine buildings were. Still, Sesshomaru kept his arm around Kagome, fearing she would slip on the tiles and fall.

He had heard her mention the lack of visibility but it was not until he saw it for himself that Sesshomaru understood. The pollution blocked out the stars, covering the city in a dense haze of chemicals. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“I’m not worried about going back. We have everything we need to keep Rin healthy and fed,” she began. “I’m scared about leaving her and Shippo. Your mother won’t hurt them. I know she won’t. She may not like me very much but she wouldn’t hurt a child— not even a human one.”

“You are concerned about leaving them unprotected,” Sesshomaru surmised.

“I know we can’t take them with us. It’s not safe but the thought of leaving them...” she trailed off, dragging the sleeve of her pajama top across her face. “I trust everyone at the palace. I know A-Un and the others will watch over them. It’s just...”

“You love them.”

Kagome nodded.

“I understand,” he told her, drawing her closer. “I do not wish to part from them either. Once Naraku is gone, we will have no reason to be separated from them again.”

“You’re right,” Kagome replied softly. “I hope Kikyo’s plan works.”

“Elaborate.”

She explained about her revelation in the bath, including the fact that the wolf prince was still in possession of two shards.

“I will enjoy ripping them out,” Sesshomaru commented.

Kagome glared at him. “No, you won’t.”

He frowned.

“We have to get to Kouga before Naraku or his incarnations,” Kagome stated.

“You need to finish your training,” Sesshomaru responded. “You are capable in battle but a few more lessons will hone that skills you have already acquired.”

“How long will that take?” Kagome questioned.

“I would prefer a fortnight but I understand time is not a luxury we can afford.”

She shook her head. “No. Will a week be okay?”

“It will have to be.”

They fell silent, staring off into the night sky, hoping they were prepared for what awaited them in the Feudal Era.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Leaving was bittersweet. Kagome felt their departure more than any other that had come before it. She prayed that the apprehension she felt was due to their upcoming battle and nothing else. As they descended through the well, Kagome felt Sesshomaru take her hand. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who was anxious.

Unaware of their worries, Rin was blowing spit bubbles. She didn’t seem to care about the portal until the beams of light caught her attention. Likewise, Shippo was too excited by his soccer ball, a parting gift from Souta, to be impressed.

When they surfaced on the other side, Kagome was greeted with fresh air and clear blue skies. _Home_ , she thought, relaxing slightly.

A burst of hot air hit the back of her neck. She turned, grinning at the two-headed dragon. “Hey, A-Un! Did you miss us?”

The beast pressed his one snout into her shoulder while the other sniffed at Rin.

“She’s fine. We all are,” Kagome reassured him.

The dragon accepted her words, lowering himself to the grass. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a hand up, so she didn’t jostle Rin as she settled onto the saddle.

“Do you think Akio will play soccer with me?” Shippo asked, joining her.

“You’ll have to explain the rules to him,” Kagome said.

The kitsune gazed over at Sesshomaru. “Can we play in the courtyard?”

He nodded. “After you have completed your daily training exercises.”

“Alright,” Shippo agreed, wrapping his little arms around the ball.

The time he had spent with Souta had given him a chance to play like a real kid. Kagome was glad to see him focusing on games instead of fighting. She knew learning techniques like foxfire was important for his development but she didn't want him to grow up without friends.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had experienced solitary childhoods. They had learned to grow past it, opening themselves up to others and beginning to trust. Kagome could see how far they had come but it didn't make up for the time they'd lost. She didn't want Shippo to have the same lonely existence.

Living with them in the palace gave him an opportunity and lots of attention yet it wasn't the same as having friends. They were his family.

Once Naraku is gone, we’ll be able to travel around, Kagome decided. She was sure there were other children in the West around his age. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be too intimidated by Sesshomaru for a play date.

They were in the air before Kagome remembered wanting to speak to Kaede about Sesshomaru’s arm.

“Wait!”

He stiffened. “What is it? Do you sense the jewel?”

"No. No, I can't feel anything nearby. It's just..." she bit her lip. "I had something I wanted to ask Kaede about."

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment then nodded. “Very well.”

They headed into the village, drawing a small crowd by the time they landed near Kaede's hut. A-Un snorted at the villagers, each head focusing in a different direction.

Kagome passed Rin to Sesshomaru before slipping off the saddle and running inside. “Kaede?”

“Oh, Kagome. You’ve returned.” The elder peered around her as if suspecting Sesshomaru to follow.

“He’s outside with the kids,” Kagome explained.

Kaede raised an eyebrow before recovering with a knowing grin. “Ah, well, I’m glad to see he has accepted things.”

Kagome tilted her head. “Things?”

“Never mind,” Kaede waved her off. “Was there something you needed?”

Nodding, Kagome started to speak when she recalled what Arisu had said to her. Sesshomaru would be able to hear everything they talked about. “Could we go for a walk?” Kagome suggested.

Kaede looked confused but agreed. She followed Kagome away from the river— and Sesshomaru’s golden gaze —toward the rear of the village.

“You don’t want him to hear this?” Kaede surmised.

“No,” Kagome confirmed with a sigh. “Do you think we’re far enough away?”

“Let’s go into the woods,” Kaede advised.

The two women passed the last hut and continued along the tree line until they were out of sight of anyone.

“Now,” Kaede began, allowing Kagome to help her sit upon a fallen tree trunk, “what is it that troubles you?”

“It’s not a trouble— not really,” Kagome told her. “I was just wondering if you knew anything about reiki healing for demons.”

“If it has happened before, it would be a rare occurrence, indeed,” Kaede remarked. “Reiki and yokai are opposing energies. To use one to heal the other would require a temporary nullification of the former to allow the latter to be effective.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “I’d have to nullify Sesshomaru’s power to heal him?”

Kaede appeared concerned. “Is he injured?”

“No— yes, I mean...”

“You wish to restore his arm,” Kaede deduced.

She nodded.

“I have never heard of such a treatment but my healing has been limited to humans and Inuyasha,” Kaede admitted.

“I have to believe it’s possible,” Kagome replied. “After all that he’s given me, I want to be able to give him something too.”

"Kagome," Kaede said, placing her hand on Kagome's arm, "it is noble of you to want this for Sesshomaru but perhaps instead of discussing it with me, you should speak to him. He is a powerful demon who has traveled further than I. He may be aware of a process that I am not."

“You’re right,” Kagome agreed. “I’ll talk to him.”

"Good," Kaede responded, squeezing her arm. "Now, help an old woman up. I don't think it's wise to keep the Lord of the Western Lands waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the final chapter of [Now & Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526960/chapters/67317526) and also a new one-shot, [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569936).
> 
> And last but not least, thanks to [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/pseuds/Lunar_Demise) for betaing!


End file.
